The Sound of Dreams
by Zrina
Summary: On the eve of being confined to the village to keep the Kyuubi out of Akatsuki's hands, Naruto leaves Konoha to try one last time to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. NaruSasuNaru SPOILERS, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Neither Naruto nor anything involving the Naruto universe belong to me. This is a fanfiction and not a story written for profit.

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi (boyxboy relationships) and if you are offended by this type of material, then you should be reading something else instead.

**AN:** This takes place around the 322nd chapter of the Manga series. I am trying to stay as loyal to the plot line as possible (very minor deviation), but am going off on a what-if tangent that I hope is at least plausible.

This posting on is an edited version of the original story, bringing the rating down from the original NC-17. If you would like to read the original, it is archived at Adult under the penname Zrina. Link can be found in my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was slowly losing control. With each drop of sweat that slid down his skin, with each pulse of chakra that shifted and moved between his hands, he could feel the Kyuubi pushing at him. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the vast reservoir of power that swirled like some great leviathan beneath his skin, ready to break the surface and possess him at the slightest waver in his resolve. He knew that he had to keep his emotions in check, knew that he couldn't give in to the anger and frustration that was eating at him.

The demon fox was always just beneath the surface these days. A good part of the two and half years he was with Jiraiya was spent trying to call up and control the demon chakra at will. Apparently in doing so the demon itself was more awake and aware.

The first time he had seen it manifest partially outside of its cage he had almost pissed himself, visions of mass property destruction and half-devoured villagers dancing in his head. However, Jiraiya had assured him that the seal containing the youkai was intact. He also was unnerved by how easy it was for him to slip into his own mind to appear in front of the demon. It worried him even more that it wasn't always necessarily voluntarily or at the least consciously.

Of course at first Jiraiya had told him that the Kyuubi was appearing more frequently because of his emotional state. He said it wasn't healthy to be obsessing over his former teammate and that he should let things go and concentrate more on his own future and happiness. What Jiraiya didn't understand is that without_ that bastard_ he had no future and only fleeting happiness.

"God damn it!" he yelled as the blue spinning orb became unstable with the added wind chakra, causing it to explode outward violently. His shadow clones were thrown as he was, but they had the benefit of "poofing" into smoke before they impacted the ground, unlike him. He waited a brief moment while the trees in his vision halved their numbers then, ignoring his protesting body, he slowly stood back up to try again.

"Concentrate," he scolded himself. He brought his index and middle fingers together and formed a cross with his other hand to make his clones and again they gathered around him to start forming the ball of swirling chakra, which was his Rasengan jutsu. Adding wind, he split the flows to convert the nature of the Rasengan.

His thoughts however were as chaotic as the wind he tried to manipulate.

Anyone who knew Naruto knew of his dream to become Hokage. At first the dream had originated in the mind of a child as a desire for acknowledgement and attention. Then it morphed in his genin years into a desire to protect the people that were precious to him, those few that didn't look upon him with distrust, contempt or hate. It had then become something more encompassing through his travels with Jiraiya. It had become a drive to protect others that could not protect themselves. It had, in essence, become his Way of the Ninja.

It followed then, that in his mind he was not worthy of his dream, could not imagine fulfilling his ultimate goal, if he could not even save his most precious person from his own self-destructive course.

It wasn't that Naruto didn't understand or couldn't sympathize with _his_ desire for revenge. After all, someone that would kill off his entire extended family needed to pay for his crimes, needed to pay for the lives he had taken. However, Naurto couldn't understand the extreme measures that _the bastard_ went to for his quest for vengeance. How in the hell could he justify allowing the snake Sannin to take over his body and then trusting him to go kill off his older brother? Now Naruto realized that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but what in the world made the supposed genius really believe that once he handed his body over to Orochimaru, that said snake bastard would then risk said body in a fight with one of the most notorious S-class criminals? In Naruto's opinion, Orochimaru was about to pull one of the biggest pranks of a lifetime on the stubborn idiot.

As Naruto tried to concentrate past the pain in his chest, he noticed that his fingers were now sporting sharpened claws and his eyesight had become unusually acute. He consciously took deeper, slower breaths in order to constrain his emotions.

He clenched his fanged jaws together tightly. That fucking snake was NOT going to take his best friend away from him. He would do everything in his power to bring Sasuke both back to Konoha and to his senses.

"Fuck!" he yelled out in pain as his anger once again opened the floodgates to the kitsune's power. Instantly, his vision tinted red as the demonic aura surrounded his body. His skin split open as chakra began to boil through his veins only to instantly heal over. His cognizance started to fade under the tidal wave of raw force.

"Tenzou!" Kakashi yelled out in warning as the four-tailed fox form erupted around Naruto.

"I know! I know!" the dark-haired ninja bit out. He slammed his marked palm into the ground and the totems around them roared to life. They surged towards Naruto, mouths open to seemingly feast on the red aura surrounding the yellow-haired boy. The maelstrom of chakra flowing through his body faltered under the onslaught then slowly ebbed away leaving the collapsed form on the youth on the ground.

The silver-haired jounin checked Naruto over to make sure he was unharmed. "He's exhausted. Looks like we are taking a break for now." He carefully picked up the unconscious young man and carried him back to their small camp site. Once there, Kakashi carefully laid Naruto down on his blankets.

Yamato tried not to look too relieved in regards to the unexpected reprieve. "It still amazes me how much chakra he has even without the Kyuubi's." He wearily followed Kakashi and practically plopped down beside the genin.

Kakashi's one visible eye curved slightly in a small smile. "He's doing real well. He just needs to get a handle on his self-control. But then, that is what makes Naruto Naruto." While ninja were not supposed to let emotions cloud their minds during their missions, Naruto seemed to draw his strength from his own and refused to become an emotionless killing machine. Kakashi's smile faded as he couldn't help but wonder if many years from now, given that Naruto lived that long, the young boy would still be able to show that innocent smile to everyone. He had only experienced a small amount of the pain and hardship that was common in most shinobi's lives. He only hoped that the boy didn't lose his zest for life and that ambiguous _something_ that made people respond to him.

Jiraiya had explained to him how the seal placed upon Naruto's abdomen that had sealed the demon away inside the infant boy allowed the demon's chakra to leak through and make it accessible to help protect the boy. However, now it seemed he needed protection from his protection. That in essence was what this training was all about. After having spent two and half years trying to learn to draw and utilize the demon's power, now he needed to learn to develop his own to its admittedly great potential. Kakashi couldn't help but feel in some way that those two and half years were not only wasted time, but were in effect harmful in the long run.

"Yes, he is trying very hard," Yamato said after a long moment of quiet. "But he is also distracted. I can't help but think that his training would be going much smoother if we had been successful in brining the Uchiha back."

Kakashi gave a short laugh. "Maybe, but more likely having Sasuke here would prove more distracting to him while providing less drive to finish the jutsu." This had been the first time that Kakashi had trained one on one with the short blonde shinobi and he had to admit he was a little surprised at his determination and rapid progress. Then again, he surmised, Jiraiya had told him how quickly Naruto had mastered the Rasengan technique.

There was another stretch of silence on Yamato's part as his eyes were lost in thought. "It was strange watching the two of them interact," he finally said. "For all of Naruto's desire to rescue Sasuke, he spent most of his time in shock, staring at him. And for all of his animosity and speed, Sasuke could have run him through easily, but it was almost like he _wanted_ someone to stop him. It was very confusing."

"And that about sums up their entire relationship," Kakashi agreed sadly from beneath his mask.

Sakura climbed the steps to the Hokage Tower briskly. She was desperately trying to keep busy while Naruto trained to keep her mind off of their recently failed mission. However, she couldn't help but think over the events of that encounter. She had wondered before how she would react to seeing Sasuke again. She had wondered if time would change how she felt about him or perhaps he about her. What she hadn't expected however was the very grown-up perceptions she had experienced.

Yes, he was still incredibly good looking. Yes, he had obviously become stronger and more powerful in the last two and a half years of training under one of the Legendary Sannin. And yes, she reluctantly admitted, he was still maniacally fixated on killing his older brother for the annihilation of their clan by said brother. And, as usual, all of his attention had been focused on Naruto during the confrontation. She gave a small half smile to herself as she pondered whether she should be jealous of the blonde or not.

What surprised her was that she didn't feel the lovesick pitter-patter of her heartbeat or the blind adoration she had previously held for him. Rather the first and most prominent emotion she had experienced was sadness. She was sad that the appearance of his former teammates seemed to have no effect on his cold demeanor. She was sad that he had let his obsession consume him to the point of spiritual suicide (since his body would still be alive under Orochimaru's control.) She was sad to realize while gazing up at his impassive face, that though she had a crush on him years ago she really hadn't known who he was beneath the surface. She realized that what she missed the most was the teammate and friend (as much as he could be one) that Sasuke had been.

She still cared for him deeply, but she didn't know if she could ever fully trust someone that was capable of that depth of darkness, betrayal and obsession not to break her heart. There were many young men out there who were more open, more caring and more sane that could be the kind of boyfriend that she wanted.

A sudden gust of wind and blur of green resolved itself into a spandex clad, dark haired young man with rather thick eyebrows. "Sakura-san!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Lee," Sakura replied with a smile. She wasn't sure what it was, but she couldn't help but smile whenever the boisterous taijutsu master was around.

"I have just returned from my mission and I and my teammates were going out to lunch. Would you like to join us in our celebration of our joyous youth?!" He cleared his throat and added hesitantly, "That is if you haven't eaten already and aren't busy."

"Sure, just let me turn in these medical reports to Tsunade-shishou, then I'll be free." Her jade green eyes glanced down to indicate the folders she was currently carrying.

Lee gave her a blinding smile and a thumbs up. "Then I shall await you at the bar-b-que restaurant!" With another gust of wind and blur, he was gone.

"Well, two out of three isn't bad," Sakura reminded herself while smoothing down her wind-blown pink hair.

After an unanswered knock on the door to Tsunade's office, Sakura tentatively stepped inside. She saw her mentor sound asleep on her desk, blonde hair splayed over her face. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she crept over to the side table to place the latest reports from the hospital. Details of supplies, patients and current medical research all dutifully reported for the Hokage's perusal.

She was passing her sleeping sensei again when the word "snake" written on a small strip of paper caught her eye. The small scrap, which she recognized as having come from a messenger bird, was lying partially under the large breasted woman's elbow. Using all of the stealth skills at her disposal, Sakura very carefully leaned over to get a better look.

'Snake meeting wi...1 wk...Oto abando...' was all she could decipher.

Frowning, Sakura glanced at the still slumbering Godaime and decided to take the risk. Reaching down, she tugged slightly on the paper, drawing it out from under the sleeved arm leaning on it. Giving a startled snort, Tsunade sat up like a shot. Improvising quickly, Sakura immediately placed her hand on her teacher's shoulder. Maybe not the safest move considering the Sannin's monstrous strength but the best she could come up with on such short notice.

"...daime," she deliberately started in the middle of her word as if she had been talking all along. "How many times do I have to tell you to get a good night's sleep so you don't do it in your office?" She hastily glanced down at the piece of paper before looking into a pair of honey colored eyes.

"Don't startle me like that," the Hokage groused. She casually scooped her papers on the desk together, including the message slip. "What do you need, Sakura?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I dropped off the hospital reports for you." Sakura beamed a smile at her. "If you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to go eat lunch with Lee. And his teammates," she added hastily.

Tsunade gave a knowing smirk that somehow made Sakura blush. "Go on then and when you are done, report back to me."

"Yes, shishou!" She hurried out of the office, wondering where she could find Naruto. There was a high probability that Orochimaru was going to be meeting someone near the abandoned lair in Oto in a week.

Naruto found himself sitting at Ichiraku's a few days later, wincing at the incompetent new help and slowly starving to death. Kakashi and Yamato, tired of the constant diet of ramen, had excused themselves to eat elsewhere with an admonishment to be back at the training grounds in a few hours.

As he waited for his food, he mentally reviewed his progress with his new jutsu. In spite of the fact that his sensei told him he was advancing quickly, he still felt he needed to learn faster. It wouldn't be long before saving Sasuke would become a moot point.

He sighed as the raven-haired young man's name formed in his mind. He was trying to keep him firmly albeit indirectly in his mind. That way he could focus on his goal without dragging up all the emotions associated with him. However, once his name came to mind all of his thoughts and feelings came rushing back with it and his concentration got shot to hell.

The image of Sasuke standing atop the ledge above the ruined hideout flashed before his mind's eye. Seeing him standing there calm and composed with a hand on his hip as if he found the whole situation vastly amusing and yet beneath his notice at the same time.

Naruto had felt as if he had been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer.

Granted the exhaustion he had felt since fighting with Orochimaru had contributed to his inaction. But it was also trying to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat and dealing with his suddenly frantic heartbeat that held him locked into place as well.

He stubbornly refused to accept the bullshit explanation that his best friend had tried to feed him concerning his reasons for not killing him at the Valley of the End. Even before going to join the snake Sannin, Sasuke had always tried to deny he had any human feelings.

Then Sasuke had jumped down and appeared directly in front of him, putting an arm around his shoulders. That time Naruto had frozen up from fighting with himself to keep from sinking into his friend's embrace and pleading with him to come home. Of course then the bastard just had to try and kill him again (pathetically, he might add) and everything went to shit.

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt someone sit down on the stool beside him. He noticed the cooling bowl of ramen that had apparently been placed in front of him unnoticed.

_'The bastard's screwing with my ramen now. That I can't forgive,'_ he grumbled mentally. He glanced over at the pink head of hair that moved into his personal space.

"Sakura-chan!" he greeted, plastering a smile on his face. It wasn't that he was unhappy to see her, quite the contrary. However, he was enjoying one of his few successful brooding sessions. He usually didn't brood too well, finding the whole process boring after a good 10-15 minutes of angst. Kami knew that he certainly didn't have it down to the art form that the bastard did.

"Hello, Naruto," she said with what seemed to be forced cheer. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She beamed a smile at him that was almost as fake as his own and reached over to clasp his hand in hers.

He blinked in surprise a moment then gave her a more sincere smile accompanied by a light blush. "If you had wanted a lunch date with me, you only had to ask!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time today," she replied, squeezing his hand tighter. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Ja!"

Naruto kept his fingers curled around the small note in his hand, casually sliding it into his pocket as she left. He hurriedly gulped down his food, paid for it and left the stand. Once he was somewhere semi-private, he unfolded the note and read the contents. His eyes widened and without a second thought, started running towards the Hokage Tower.

Sprinting up the steps two and three at a time, Naruto skidded to a stop in front of the door to the Hokage's office. A masked ANBU was leaning against the wall next to the door. As he started moving toward the entrance, the ANBU smoothly stepped in his way.

"The Hokage is currently in a meeting. Come back later," he said in an emotionless voice.

"But I really need to talk to her!" Naruto protested.

"Hokage-sama is meeting with the elders. They are not to be disturbed."

Naruto gave a growl of frustration and headed back down the stairs. Once he was out of sight, he hopped out the nearest window and headed up the side of the Tower wall. Once he was a floor below Tsunade's window, he suppressed his chakra and jumped to the next floor. Catching a hold of the window frame, he pulled himself up only to find and empty office.

He was about to leave when he noticed the door to the conference room slightly ajar. Being as silent as possible, he eased the window open to see if he could hear. After all, if Tsunade-baachan was talking to the village elders they were probably discussing getting Sasuke back.

"Absolutely not!!" Tsunade's voice rang out in the room.

"No, Tsunade, things will be this way," an older female voice stated unequivocally. "We tried things your way. The first mission he steps outside the village for, he gets attacked by one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki. It was only providence that an elder from the Sand Village was there to help them escape."

She sighed and Naruto could almost envision her shaking her head. "No more missions. The jinchuuriki will stay in the village where he will be better protected."

"But as I stated before-" Tsunade started.

The elder interrupted her, "Yes, yes, the village would be in more danger and if he keeps moving they won't find him. I heard your arguments the last time we had this discussion. However, they found him quickly and easily. At least in the village there are those that can protect him and keep him out of Akatsuki hands. No more missions and I want at least two ANBU trailing him at all times. You've indulged him enough Tsunade. It is time you put the village and your duties before you feelings for the boy."

An older male voice spoke up at this time. "We are still considering the Hyuuga curse seal. If he is captured, it would be better if he dies rather than that evil organization getting their hands on the Nine-Tails."

At this announcement, Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and dawning horror.

"He will not fall into enemy hands, I have said this before." Tsunade sounded strangled as if she were trying to reason with the elders and not outright shouting at them. "As I said, I would stake my life on it-"

"That was before he was almost taken the moment he stepped out of the village," the male voice stated calmly. "And besides, Tsunade, it isn't just your life that you are betting with. It is the lives of everyone in this village, potentially the lives of everyone in this country. And frankly, we all know about your luck and gambling."

Naruto moved his numb body to jump down to the floor below him, not hearing Tsunade's continuing arguments. Fumbling to get a handhold, he half crawled, half fell through the window and onto the floor. Shaking, he climbed to his feet.

_'No longer to be able to leave the village. No longer to be able to go on missions. Either stuck at the missions desk or the academy (no offense Iruka-sensei.) No, it would be the mission desk. There were still some in the village that wouldn't tolerate "the demon" teaching their children. ANBU following me everywhere. Kami-sama! A possible curse seal on my head to fry my brains if I get caught!'_

By now Naruto was blindly walking down the stairs, seeing nothing but his grim future. He abruptly stopped in his tracks. _'I won't be able to bring back Sasuke.'_

Naruto spent a good five minutes rolling the fact around in his mind. _'I won't be able to bring back Sasuke.'_ He felt panic seize his heart. He couldn't give up on Sasuke. For Sakura's sake. For the promise he made. For his own sake.

"I have to go," he whispered out loud.

"Oh, no problem, Naruto-niichan. I understand you're busy learning cool new moves. Maybe you can teach me your new pervy jutsu later."

Naruto glanced up to see Konahamaru who apparently had been there talking to him without him realizing it. "You should get some rest soon, you look out of it. I'll talk to you later! Ja, ne!"

"Yeah, later," Naruto murmured dazedly. His hands slipped into his pockets and brushed the note from Sakura. Mouth firming in resolve, he started to walk.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just to clarify, the location that I am using for the "Original Snake's Lair" in this chapter is the Lair that Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura found in the anime in episode #139.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes of hurried searching, Naruto finally located the hidden key to Iruka-sensei's door. Lock picking had never been a real skill of his and besides it would feel too much like...well breaking in. He respected his academy teacher too much to violate his trust like that.

He was sure, however, that Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind him using the key since he had been the one to tell Naruto where it was in case of emergencies. He was also sure his former teacher wouldn't mind him borrowing a backpack and gear since all of his was at the training grounds with Kakashi-sensei. And let's face it, there would undoubtedly be questions if he showed up and started packing.

After checking his own weapon pouch for the necessary scrolls, explosive tags and shuriken and making sure his kunai holster was full as well, he started to drag out basic camping equipment. Blanket, food rations, which included the few cups of instant ramen that the chuunin had on hand, and other odds and ends that he thought he might need.

As Naruto was about to walk out, he paused. He had to tell Iruka why he was leaving. He owed his friend that much. He didn't want Iruka to worry over him. He quite easily located a pencil and some scrap paper in the schoolteacher's apartment and hastily scribbled a note. Afterwards he crept out of the house and tried to stay out of sight.

Twenty minutes later he was waiting in the shadows near the gate.

He tensed when he saw a small group of civilians approach the gate followed by three laden carts. Now was his opportunity. He quietly made a Kage Bushin and sent the shadow clone off with a pack of firecrackers, something which he personally considered a necessity to have on hand at all times. A few moments later loud popping sounds accompanied by a few started yells were sufficient to lure a few guards away from the gate area. Naruto quickly slipped through and into the woods beyond.

"He's late," Kakashi said a bit sourly, looking up from his Icha Icha Tactics.

Yamato grinned over at his masked companion. "That's an interesting statement coming from you."

Kakashi gave a non-committal noise as he flipped the page of his orange covered book.

"He probably got side-tracked with his friends. It has been awhile since he has seen them and he's been pretty busy with training lately."

Kakashi gave a small shrug, for all appearances seemingly wrapped up in the book he was reading. Every so often though his one dark eye flicked up and scanned the surrounding area.

After another hour, he snapped his book closed and tucked it into his vest. "Let's go find him."

Yamato looked briefly surprised then nodded.

It only goes to reason that when one is searching for a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed shinobi the first stop would be Ichiraku's Ramen stall. While the blonde had left several hours ago, they did learn that he had spoken briefly with a certain pink-haired teammate.

Locating his teammate took a little longer, but they finally found her talking to the only other blonde-haired blue-eyed shinobi in the village outside of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

After a casual greeting of, "Yo!" Kakashi excused themselves from Ino while pulling Sakura along.

Without preamble, Kakashi turned to her. "Have you seen Naruto?"

Sakura blinked at him then replied, "Yes, at lunch. I stopped by to say 'hi' since I was passing the ramen stand."

"Did he say anything about going anywhere else?" Yamato asked.

"No."

Kakashi was thrown slightly by the one-worded strained reply. "Do you know where he might be?"

Sakura gave what she hoped to be a lighthearted laugh, all the while dreading what the idiot had done in his impetuousness. "You know Naruto. He could be anywhere yacking his jaws off. Heh." She cleared her throat. "Is he missing?"

Kakashi's single eye narrowed slightly at her then abruptly curved in a smile. "Maa...it is probably nothing. But, Sakura." He paused until he was sure he had her complete attention. "If you do find out where he is, let us know. There are still people after him." He switched to cheerful again as he patted her on the head like he used to do when she was younger.

Sakura swallowed as she remembered her fight with Sasori, a recently deceased member of Akatsuki. She knew that the criminal organization was after Naruto because of the demon he carried inside of him.

She nodded and said, "I better get going. Hokage-sama is expecting me. If I see Naruto, I'll tell him you are looking for him."

_'Baka, you better not have gone and done something stupid like running off without me!'_ she thought sourly.

The two jounin watched in silence as she gave a wave and hurried off. "You want me to follow her?" Yamato asked quietly.

Kakashi gave a short nod. "I'm heading to Umino Iruka's to see if he's been by there."

Yamato nodded then disappeared.

Barring Ichiraku's and Sakura, Iruka's was the next logical place to find the little delinquent. Glancing up at the position of the sun, Kakashi figured that school should be out for the day.

After a brisk knock, the door to the teacher's apartment opened to reveal a slightly pale and fidgety Iruka. If Naruto had been where he should have been, Kakashi would have seriously inquired after the chuunin's caffeine intake. Instead he gave a cheerful wave of his hand. "Yo."

"Ka-Kakashi. What can I do for you?" Iruka kept the door tight to his body, obviously not intending to invite the jounin inside.

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen Naruto around. He never showed back up for training." Kakashi's voice trailed off towards the end as Iruka's milk chocolaty skin paled even further, throwing the scar across the bridge of his nose in stark relief.

"Na-Naruto? No, I haven't seen him." Those dark brown eyes suddenly focused on his, an almost gauging look flickering through them before they went suspiciously blank.

Iruka was like Naruto in that they both tended to be a bit emotional and had trouble hiding it. For Iruka's eyes to be that blank meant he was trying to hide something.

"If you do, you will tell me, right?" Translation: _'If you had, you would tell me, right?'_

"If I see him," the chuunin said noncommittally. Translation: _'Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if you are going to hurt him.'_

"You might want to try the Hokage Monument," Iruka added. "He sometimes goes to the top to sit and think when something is bothering him."

Kakashi felt his lips tighten in annoyance under his cloth mask covering his nose and mouth. Always this. Always Iruka in the way between him and his students, especially when it came to Naruto. "As his sensei it is my job not only to train him, but to look out for his well-being also."

Iruka's face suddenly flushed but not from embarrassment. "As it is the Hokage's to look out for the well-being of everyone in this village," he said stiffly.

_'That's the second time he's mentioned Hokage.'_ Kakashi stepped back to take his leave but before he could say a farewell (a.k.a. parting shot), Iruka had shut the door quite firmly. Suppressing the overwhelming urge to gain answers forcibly from the Academy Instructor, Kakashi made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Tired of wasting time, the silver-haired jounin teleported straight to Tsunade's office. The Hokage merely glance up from her paperwork at the intrusion. The door was flung open as an Anbu guard burst through, looking for intruders. Tsunade made a dismissive gesture and the door was quietly closed after the retreating guard.

"Something I can do for you, Kakashi? Besides remind you what a door is for?" she asked mildly.

"Only if you can tell me where Naruto is," he replied evenly.

"Isn't it your job to keep track of your students?" she asked with a frown. He couldn't help but notice the Slug Sannin tense up at the mention of the young man. "How would I know where the brat is? Last I was aware he was with you training."

Instead of counting to ten like most sane people, Kakashi pulled out his porn novel and flipped it open. "Well, it was insinuated that you would know," he replied as his eye made a show of scanning the page.

Tsunade looked confused and a trifle wary, the expression was giving her the wrinkles that her age concealing jutsu kept hidden. "You want to explain what is going on?"

Kakashi blinked a few times, a blush appearing on the visible portion of his right cheek and bent closer to study the book. "Naruto seems to have disappeared after lunch time. Or at least no one admits to having seen him since then. I have Yamato following Sakura because she is acting strangely. I just came from Iruka-sensei's place and he is acting downright hostile."

"Iruka? Hostile? Does that man even have a mean bone in his body?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

Kakashi shrugged. "He has a temper sometimes."

"Shizune!" Tsunade bellowed.

Kakashi stuck a finger in his right ear and wiggled it slightly to check for damage.

A middle-aged woman with pale skin and short black hair immediately came into the office. A small pink pig wearing a red vest ducked around her feet and walked into the room. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Hurano Sakura and Umino Iruka. Now."

Kakashi beat the pig to the window seat and settled himself in to continue reading his book. The pig snorted a huff at him and moved over to hop onto a nearby chair.

Sakura arrived first, timidly knocking on the door. At Tsunade's loud "ENTER," she stepped in followed by the dark-haired Anbu captain.

Tsunade nodded at "Yamato" in acknowledgement then turned a hard stare onto Sakura. "What do you know about Naruto missing?" she asked bluntly.

"So, he's really missing?" she asked anxiously.

"Tell me!" Tsunade demanded with a hand slapping on her desk.

"W-Well, I-I just told him a-about the message that came in about Orochimaru," Sakura stuttered, giving a good impression of Hyuuga Hinata whenever Naruto was nearby.

"Which one? I get leads, false and otherwise, about that snake all the time." Maybe not the complete truth, but close enough.

"The one that came in a few days ago about him being in Oto to meet someone."

Tsunade's lips tightened into a grim line. "You read a secret missive. You then told about that secret missive to someone else."

"I didn't think he would run off! I thought he would come to you demanding a mission!" Sakura protested with wide green eyes.

Tsunade ran a tired hand over her face. These last few days of arguing with the elder council were wearing on her. And with this new development any concessions she might have won were going to be washed down the drain.

She needed a drink.

"Sakura, there was no evidence that the lead was true. Furthermore, there was every indication that it might be a trap!"

Whatever Sakura was going to reply was interrupted by a knock. Shizune poked her head through the door. "Umino Iruka is here."

The Hokage pointed a finger at Sakura. "You go outside and wait until I call for you. Send him in, Shizune."

Sakura passed the schoolteacher on her way out and tried not to flinch at the look on his face. She had seen Iruka-sensei lose his temper before. The only difference between his and Tsunade-shishou's is that he didn't have the ungodly strength to break people and large objects in his rage. Well maybe not the large objects at least. He might have been a schoolteacher but he was still a ninja.

The teacher and the Hokage glared at each other over her desk. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked in an answer-me-or-suffer tone.

"I don't know where he is," he said firmly.

Tsunade glared at him.

"I only know where he isn't," he added reluctantly.

"Where isn't he?" Tsunade asked through clenched teeth. Kakashi could sympathize, having been through the same run around already. It must be nice however to have everyone brought to you for questioning.

"He isn't in the village. Or at least that is my best guess." Iruka sighed then elaborated. "When I got home I could immediately tell that someone had been in my house. When I looked over everything, I noticed that my mission gear was gone as were some other supplies."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Upon seeing it again, his brown eyes hardened. "I found this on my counter." He tossed the paper down on her desk as if throwing down a gauntlet in challenge. Kakashi then realized he had been reading too many Icha Icha books to make that comparison.

Tsunade picked up the scrap of paper and squinted slightly to make out the almost illegible writing. As she scanned the paper, her hands started to shake. With a curse, she shot up from her seat and drove her fist through the heavy desk.

"Is this office so insecure that children can waltz in here and get secret intel whenever they want to?!" she demanded as she crumbled the paper and threw it to the ground.

Of course that wasn't what was really bothering her. What was really bothering her was the fact that she just might lose Naruto now. Just like she lost her little brother. Just like her lover, Dan. To her, Naruto represented every reason why she agreed to become Hokage. She wanted to be able to protect those people precious to her so that they could in turn fulfill their own hopes and dreams.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it intelligence." Iruka interrupted her thoughts with his barely civil observation.

Iruka heard a thump to the side resound in the deathly quiet office. He glanced over to see Kakashi's book hitting the ground as he held a painfully familiar piece of paper in front of him. A piece of paper that held a broken hearted and betrayed confession of a blonde shinobi who had everything ripped from him by a bunch of paranoid, cold hearted old coots.

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked the Hokage in a neutral tone.

_'Maybe he isn't so bad after all,'_ Iruka began to think. If there was one thing that was known about Kakashi it was that he stuck by his teammates.

"The elders are trying to do what they think is best. Both for Naruto and the village." Tsunade's voice was just as emotionless, but Kakashi could still hear the tiredness edging it.

Inside, Kakashi could feel a tightening around his heart. He knew if there was something, however improbable as it seemed, that could break the boy's indomitable spirit, then this would be it. Outwardly, he calmly picked up the book and tucked it into his vest. "Very well, we need to get a team together to retrieve him. He has about a half day's head start."

"You can't seriously be endorsing this?!" Iruka mentally took back every nice thought that he had ever had about the jounin.

"Shinobi are tools. Naruto willingly became a shinobi. That means his life is not his own," Kakashi replied calmly, but without any intonation to betray his thoughts.

"If I may suggest something, Hokage-sama," Yamato finally spoke up.

"Yes, Yamato?"

"I take it that it is safe to assume Naruto is heading to Sound?"

"He has a one track mind," she replied with a tired smile.

"Is it possible at all that Orochimaru might actually be there? He was in the area recently."

"Unlikely but possible," she allowed.

"Then wouldn't it be prudent to take a couple units? It will take a few of us to subdue Naruto if he doesn't want to return willingly. And if Orochimaru is really in the area, we might be able to finally eliminate him or at least remove the Sharingan from his reach." He then added the trump card. "If Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha, it will give Naruto a reason to stay and a long term mission within the village where they can both be under surveillance."

Tsunade was silent a long moment, thinking over the pros and cons of the plan. Finally, she nodded. "Let's get busy."

The three selected four-man squads met outside of the Konoha gates. Gai led one team with Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino. Kurenai led another with Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Kakashi led the last with Yamato, Sakura and Sai. Most members were selected for not only their abilities in combat, tracking and scouting, but the ability to help subdue without killing as well.

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "We have information that leads us to believe that Orochimaru will be visiting the original underground Sound Village site. We do not know if Uchiha Sasuke will be present. While we believe this information may be correct, we will have to consider the possibility of it being a set-up as well. However, if the information is correct, our official objectives are to regain Sasuke and stop Orochimaru."

"Where's Naruto? I'd think he wouldn't have let the Hokage have a moment's peace until he was allowed to go," Shino asked quietly.

"Naruto has gone ahead of us," Kakashi replied nonchalantly. A glance around at the faces showed him that everyone translated that as the blonde had rushed ahead without waiting. Many wore disapproving but worried frowns.

"Young Naruto is very passionate about his friends and always thinks of others over his own self," Gai said fervently, defending the exuberant young man. "We can only hope that his zest for the springtime of youth has not lead him into danger." Everyone silently agreed to his words, hoping that the blonde fared well.

"There are certain contingencies that you will have to know so you can react accordingly. If Orochimaru is present and there are a low number of enemies, we will engage. If Naruto is also present and has already engaged Orochimaru, _no one_ will interfere or even get near them."

"Are you trying to say that Naruto is a match for Orochimaru?" Ino asked skeptically.

"He can be," Kakashi allowed.

"Damn, remind me to find a Sannin to train with," Kiba muttered. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Ow!" He nursed the growing lump on his head and glared at Kurenai.

"If Sasuke is present, then he will need to be detained. This is more important than attacking Orochimaru."

"You will need to be careful of Sasuke," Yamato cautioned. "He has learned new techniques just as everyone else has. So far we have witnessed a full-bodied Chidori, incredible speed, swordsmanship and his Sharingan has become more powerful."

Kiba muttered something else under his breath about "Sannin sensei."

Sai suddenly spoke up. "Sasuke will not hesitate to attack with intent to kill. But we need to leave him alive for Naruto's sake."

A few people blinked at that statement as they realized that Sai meant if not for Naruto, he wouldn't care if Sasuke lived or not.

"You spoke of official objectives. Are there any unofficial ones?" Neji asked quietly.

Kakashi took a quiet breath. "If neither Orochimaru nor Sasuke are present, we must try to detain Naruto from trying to locate them."

He knew he was treading the thin line of truth and deception here, but the less who knew of Naruto's actual flight from Konoha the better. Here was the tricky part. To tell them what they needed to know without telling them everything.

"If we find Naruto and his eyes start to turn red, back off. Do not engage him. At that point I will give the signal to Ino and she will do a mind transference on him so that Neji, Hinata and Yamato can shut him down. If things get out of hand we may need your assistance as well, Shino."

"You act as if Naruto will not willingly come back. Just recently Team 7 returned from a failed attempt to reclaim Sasuke. While he was depressed, Naruto seemed more determined than ever. But he still returned. Why is now different?" Neji pressed for an explanation.

"We don't know for sure if it is," Kakashi evaded with a seemingly bored look in his eye. "Let's go."

They all turned and headed to the trees.

They pushed their travel time, trying to catch up as much as they could to the blonde shinobi. It didn't take long to figure out that the renown 'Stamina Freak' hadn't stopped at all in his headlong rush to Sound. While they stopped for a few minutes here and there for a breather, they didn't linger and moved onward as soon as Kakashi would let them.

In those few moments of rest, Neji and Shino locked eyes and seemed to silently agree that there was more going on than what they had been told. The instructors seemed quiet and kept to themselves, but they all wore identical worried expressions. The only one who didn't was Kakashi, but his totally blank look seemed worse by comparison. Had Naruto finally snapped? Had his obsession with his former teammate finally pushed him across some line?

Surprisingly out of all the others present, it was Kiba that approached Neji with his own concerns. The Hyuuga wouldn't have thought that the dog-boy was so observant or perceptive.

"They smell…odd," he whispered quietly to the other two as they crouched in a large branch above the others. "Almost grim. And Sakura is scared. Something bad happened or they expect it to." He gave a small frustrated growl. "That baka should have left some mark or something so we don't have to waste so much time sniffing his trail."

"You assume that he was thinking clearly at the time," Shino pointed out softly.

"Yeah, what's this deal about the red eyes? We've all seen him like that at one time or another. It happens usually when he gets pissed off or cornered. He's never been dangerous though." Kiba scowled at being left in the dark. He knew his friend was a little weird what with his obsession with all things orange, ramen or Uchiha related, but he had always been loyal and good in a fight.

The other two nodded in agreement. Something was definitely up. Neji started to comment further when a fourth person suddenly joined them on their branch. Sakura looked them over almost searchingly before speaking.

"You guys having a boys only meeting here?" she asked lightly, but they could clearly hear the concerned undertone.

"Just talking about what is up with Naruto," Kiba said with a shrug. "How they are treating him like he might be..." he trailed off not sure how he wanted to word his feelings.

Sakura took a breath. "Pay attention to what Kakashi has to say. But…if it is just his eyes that are red, we should be fine." She hesitated. "If you don't recognize him, or rather… if he looks different…more than just his eyes are red…stay away from him. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone, but he can't always control it."

All three boys were scrutinizing her closely. "Kinda like a berserker rage thing?" Kiba suddenly asked. He knew Naruto could lose his temper something fierce when provoked.

Sakura hesitated and then nodded. "Kinda." She stood up. "The others are getting ready to leave."

As she jumped back down off the branch, Shino and Neji shared another long look.

Minutes later, they were all on their way again, rushing towards their friend.

With Hinata and Neji placed strategically to constantly scan for hidden dangers, they cautiously approached the target area. Neji was in front with his greater acuity with the Byakugan in case of traps or enemies while Hinata was part of the rear guard on the lookout for ambushes from behind.

The surrounding area was quiet and calm, showing no sign of danger. Closer in, Neji signaled everyone to a halt. Kakashi stealthily slipped up beside him. "I can see an underground structure up ahead. I can't see the complete tunnel system, but I detect multiple chakra sources inside. Most are high chuunin level, some jounin."

"Can you spot any of our primary targets?" Kakashi knew Neji would have already reported it if he had, but it was best to make sure.

"No."

Just as Kakashi was about to move everyone up, he saw Neji frown. "What?"

"The ninja inside are moving slightly deeper in." He frowned. "There seems to be something going on inside."

Kakashi signaled and everyone carefully approached the entrance. They were about to descend the stairs when they heard a rumble from ahead and the ground vibrated beneath their feet.

"Enemy incoming!" Neji said quietly but urgently.

Everyone leapt from the stairs in time to see a large group of Sound-nin barrel up the stairs in a full out run. They froze when they saw the Leaf-nin waiting for them, then continued forward while pulling out weapons. As the shinobi from both sides engaged, the sound of earth being rent asunder blasted through the air and was followed by dirt and debris raining down on them.

Almost expecting the entrance to have collapsed, Kakashi looked down but the rubble strewn stairs were still intact. He realized then that the disturbance was further into the woods but powerful enough to throw detritus clear back to the fighting ninja.

He heard a gasp and saw Hinata and Neji both staring wide-eyed into the distance. "What _is_ that?" Hinata cried out softly.

"I've seen something like that before, but not that strong. Not that out of control." Neji stated, his expression blank but his eyes showed that his mind was working furiously.

All around them Sound and Leaf were battling. He and Hinata were guarding each others' backs as they continued scanning the area for more important targets. "I think I have found Orochimaru." His eyes flickered slightly. "He is with... the _other_ chakra signature. They seem to be fighting."

"Ino, Neji, Shino, Hinata, with me," Yamato barked.

The five ninja moved further into the woods after extracting themselves from the battle, trusting their comrades to cover their retreat and continue the fight without them. Sai looked over to see the others departing and immediately finished the Sound-nin off with a stroke of his katana so he could follow.

"Sai!" Kakashi yelled.

Sai glanced over at the jounin. "Sasuke may be Naruto's friend, but Naruto is mine." With that, he allowed a wide but empty smile to stretch his lips and dashed off after the others.

For Yamato it was like watching a reenactment of the first battle between Orochimaru and Naruto. The fiery red aura surrounded the boy so densely that you could not see his true form clearly. Orochimaru dodged arms and teeth of pure chakra striking out at him as well as taijutsu kitsune-style. He didn't have to worry too much about ninjutsu as Naruto was too far gone for much coherent thought.

Orochimaru himself swung his sword, Kusanagi, by his snake-like tongue as his hands formed seals to launch attacks at the fox. Naruto either dodged or shrugged off the jutsus of earth and fire that Orochimaru shot his way continuously, trying to keep his distance from the demon vessel. It was like watching titans clash with the amount of power that was thrown around with ease.

"If Orochimaru is here, Kabuto cannot be far," Sai stated as he joined them. "You might want to look."

Neji shot a glare at the sardonic young man and started scanning the area with his bloodline limit. "On the far side of the clearing. He is not moving."

"He probably won't do anything as long as we don't. Be ready to move once the battle starts resolving," Sai stated calmly.

Neji noted that Yamato took the other's words without question.

Yamato's eyes widened when he saw a familiar large ball of blood red chakra form in front of the fox-like head. "Get ready," he warned them. As Orochimaru moved to doge, Yamato suddenly tangled him up in large branches and vines that sprouted wildly from the ground.

The kitsune seemed to inhale the chakra then spewed forth a blast that leveled trees and pulverized rocks in a path of destruction almost 300 meters long and half as wide. Orochimaru took the brunt of the attack and lay stunned twenty meters further away than where the entwining trees had grabbed him. Not wasting a moment, Naruto immediately charged the downed snake Sannin.

"Ino, be ready," Yamato urged.

As Naruto grabbed the Sannin to deliver the death blow, Yamato signaled Ino.

Several things seemed to happen simultaneously. Kabuto, who had been charging out of the trees suddenly stopped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The fox form disappeared from around Naruto as he froze in the midst of lifting Orochimaru off the ground by his collar. Ino gazed blankly at Naruto for a moment then screamed out in agony before collapsing. Suddenly moving again, Naruto grabbed a kunai from his holster and drove it almost all the way to the ringed hilt in Orochimaru's throat.

The shock of seeing the creature turning into one of their friends wore off the other team members as Yamato started to concentrate on keeping Kyuubi's chakra at bay. Sai, strangely enough, merely stood there, allowing Naruto to off the snake. Neji teleported out to Naruto, but Naruto danced out of his reach nearer to the discarded sword. He scooped it up and, before Shino's bugs or either Hyuuga could get closer to him, he darted toward the trees. Halfway there, twenty clones appeared and scattered throughout the woods.

"Get him!" Yamato ordered.

Rushing after Naruto, they tried to follow the most likely forms until one by one they popped into smoke. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Search the area for any sign of him. Sai go check on the others and get Kiba and Kakashi over here to look for scents." Yamato sighed heavily. "And get Sakura over here to look at Ino."

Sasuke was pissed at having been left behind once again. The damn snake didn't want his precious vessel hurt until he was safely within it. The saner part of Sasuke was uneasy at some level of what he proposed to do, but he brutally shoved that voice down until he could no longer hear it. The only voice he wanted to hear was the one that whispered to him that his vengeance was the _only_ important thing in his life and that he would sell his soul (or in this case his body) to obtain it.

In moments like this however, he noticed this voice lost power the further he was away from Orochimaru. Then he would remind himself that it didn't matter what trepidation he had, his path was set and it would lead to the conclusion on which he based his whole existence. The creepy, voyeuristic snake was the key to his vengeance. He just had to be firm and see it through to the end.

There was only one person that seemed able to contradict the voice that whispered about power and revenge in his ear and he was resolved to kill him the next time they came face to face.

It wasn't for the Mangekyou that he would kill Naruto. If he had wanted to do that he would have done so a little over two and a half years ago at the Valley of the End. While he claimed that he didn't want to follow Itachi's path in killing his best friend, he was honest enough with himself to admit he had been weak then. The bond between him and Naruto had been too strong, ran too deep and would have hurt too damn much to sever at that time. He was stronger now. That bond meant next to nothing to him now. Hell, he probably wouldn't even get the Mangekyou since Naruto meant so little to him now.

No, the real reason why he wanted to kill Naruto, he would only admit when he was alone which was rare and far away from Orochimaru which was rarer still, was that he was frightened (no, he was not afraid... concerned? perturbed..) He was perturbed to think that if he lost sight of his goal, lost the taste of his hate, he would take a step back and realize he had nothing. If he didn't have his vengeance, his goal to end his brother's life, then everything he had done since that day would have no meaning.

In a very short time, he would make the ultimate sacrifice for his clan to secure their souls' peace and to destroy the man responsible for tearing everything good away from him in his life. The brother that had betrayed the one that loved him above all else.

He would kill Naruto because he wanted to, because he could. Naruto could not give him the power that he needed. Naruto could not make him stronger. Naruto was merely a distraction. How much time he wasted thinking about him was proof enough of that. And like any distraction from a goal, you eliminated it. Yes, the next time he saw the dobe he would destroy him.

He should have done so when he had the chance a few weeks ago. It had almost been a shock to see him standing below him in the ruins of what had been his room in the snake's lair. Just like when he had saved him from Haku, his body had just moved and he had found himself with his arm around the moron's shoulders. A quiet thought formed in the back of his mind that it had felt _good_ to touch the dobe again. The shock to his body at the touch had been as great as the shock to his mind at seeing him had been. With grim determination, he turned his thoughts away from that course.

_'I still can't believe he wears orange,'_ he snorted mentally. _'And he's still short.'_ But his eyes were still so blue. Well, when they weren't red from the demon chakra. _'Now that had been a surprise. That power is wasted in that idiot. I could take Itachi out that much faster with that kind of power.'_

He almost shivered thinking about that power combined with his current teachings. No wonder Itachi was after the blonde. That would be another reason to kill the moron, so that Itachi couldn't get to him. Sasuke would rather have that power then to just get rid of it to keep it from his bother however. He wondered if there was a way of taking it without harming its current carrier. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in aggravation at his own thoughts. _'Next time I see him, I will kill him once and for all.'_

"Getting your morning brood in, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked sweetly.

Sasuke glared at him but didn't deem him worthy enough to answer. "What are you doing back so early? Where's Orochimaru?"

"Oh, don't worry. We just had a slight change of plans. We will have to meet with the daimyo at another time and location," Kabuto said cheerfully. "We had an unexpected visitor."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kabuto was happy about something. Kabuto didn't reprimand him for being disrespectful to Orochimaru. Something was seriously wrong. Or at least something was going to seriously piss off Sasuke.

Kabuto glanced toward the direction of the Sound Village and Sasuke automatically followed his gaze. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a blur of orange coming toward them. His jaw tightened and he drew his katana. This was the chance to end this once and for all. As Naruto came down in front of him, he swung his sword almost viciously. There was a ringing of steel as Naruto blocked it with Orochimaru's sword. Sasuke's eyes widened as the thought flit through his mind that the dobe had actually killed his sensei.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, what kind of greeting is that?" Naruto's voice purred at him. The blonde head lifted and a pair of yellow slit eyes met his own.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews and for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_'Not Naruto! Not Naruto!! NOT NARUTO!!!' _Sasuke didn't know when the mental rant turned into physical yelling. All he knew was that he denied the sight before him in the only way he knew how. Strike met parry, swing met block, thrust was countered by dodge. And through the red haze of fury he could hear his best friend's laughter tainted with the hiss of a snake.

Kabuto watched on in amusement as Sasuke lost what little sanity he had left. The dark haired ninja rained blow after blow toward the shorter boy. The smaller boy gave a delighted laugh that would have brought a smile to anyone's face but for the evil undertone in it. The cold arrogant facade was stripped away from the Uchiha, leaving a rage that rendered his attacks hasty and left himself wide open. Kabuto was shocked to see tears trailing down from madly spinning red eyes.

Finally tired of the game, the orange clad figure kicked the pale skinned young man in the chest, knocking him back several meters. He then made a one-handed seal gesture. Sasuke screamed out as his curse seal flared on his left shoulder and started burning a deep purple-red. He writhed in pain for several minutes, trying to unsuccessfully get up to resume his attack. Finally unable to bear anymore, his consciousness faded out.

Yellow eyes looked over to Kabuto. "We need to leave this area. I don't want them stumbling onto us by accident."

Kabuto casually walked over and maneuvered Sasuke over his shoulder. The blonde picked up the Uchiha's sword and resheathed it, his eyes falling on the young man's face for a moment. Kabuto almost swore that his master's eyes flickered green before returning reptilian yellow. Stepping away from each other, they both vanished in wisps of smoke.

Sometime later they entered the cave where they had stored their equipment a few days ago. Kabuto casually dropped Sasuke's limp form near a wall. "I made sure he would sleep a bit longer."

The blonde head nodded wordlessly. He was busy looking over his hands then let those hands wander over his face, tracing over the whisker-like marks. His fingertips brushed the hitae-ate on his forehead and he grimaced slightly. He tugged the offending piece of metal off and tossed it carelessly aside. He then shrugged out of the orange jacket, revealing the black fishnet shirt beneath. He gave the jacket the same look as the forehead protector and tossed it in the same general direction.

Curiously, he pulled up the shirt to reveal a flat firm stomach. He made a gesture with one hand and watched as a black spiral seal appeared around his navel, kanji dancing off in different direction over his skin.

"Is there a certain reason for this transference, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto finally asked.

"You mean besides avoiding my untimely demise?" he asked absently, running a hand over the seal. Goosebumps raised on his arms as he felt power spark and trickle under his touch.

"I thought you were unable to transfer for another few months."

"No, I was unable to transfer _safely_ for another few months," the rough tenor voice corrected. "As it is, the transfer is ... off. I can't put my finger on it just yet, but it doesn't feel completely normal. Maybe it was because it was rushed. Maybe it was because of the Yamanaka's interference."

"Are you sure it isn't just Kyuubi? Three is pretty crowded for one body." Kabuto started to pull out stored firewood and went to the prepared pit.

"This is an interesting development, Kabuto. I thought most of this boy's power came from his "guest" but he has an incredible amount of chakra. And with the Kyuubi at my beck and call..." His gaze flicked to the unconscious boy. "Maybe I just need his eyes rather than his whole body."

"The transplant can be done," Kabuto allowed. "After all, Kakashi is proof of that. But don't forget that the Akatsuki is after Kyuubi."

"Of course. I had been ready to kill the boy just for that reason. But it looks as if I am the demon's keeper now."

"And Itachi?"

"I will help Sasuke kill his brother as planned. You cannot hate someone that completely without loving them as well. He would develop the Mangekyou and while he is still weak from the fight, we will take the Sharingan. If he dies, we will do the same to Itachi." Those pink full lips stretched into a beautiful smile. "I like the sound of that."

Kabuto started to pull out the ingredients for dinner after he had gotten the fire started. "When we get to a medical facility I will do a complete physical on your new body."

"Yes. I am positively certain there is room for improvement." Orochimaru straightened up his shirt and pulled out a blanket to throw onto the cave floor. He knelt down on the still folded material and quietly watched both of his subordinates.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his stomach on the dock overlooking the small lake. It was dark out and the stars shined brightly. He could feel the warmth of his best friend's body lightly pressed to his side. They both lay there with chins in hands, watching the fireflies dance. "This is how I always wanted it to be," he murmured quietly.

There was a sense of being both young and old at the same time. As if they had always and will always exist there. "This is a very nice place to be," he was answered in an equally soft voice.

He had to smile. It wasn't often when his companion was still, but when he was it made for a peaceful and serene moment. Something to be treasured. The body next to him shifted and he felt soft lips kiss his temple gently. He leaned into the warmth and comfort that the other body offered, never wanting this darkness, this moment in time, to end.

"It's time to wake up, Sasuke-kun," a voice whispered in his ear.

He pouted and turned to his companion to voice his protests. He met the yellow eyes and flung himself away.

Sasuke sat bolt upright with a quick indrawn breath. His eyes flickered around until they landed on the body of Naruto. _'No. Not his body any longer.'_ His eyes shuttered away his emotions and his face assumed its usual cold arrogance. It was too late for his friend. He would only live on in his dreams and even there he was tainted by his master.

"Dinner, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto shot a smile at him, knowing it would piss him off.

"Hn." He moved over to the fire, studiously avoiding looking at Orochimaru. His gaze caught a Leaf hitae-ate and an orange jacket tossed aside like so much trash. His fists clenched unconsciously.

"The first thing I am going to do when we get to one of our lairs is to put some decent clothes on. What kind of ninja really runs around in orange?" Tanned fingers plucked at the offending pants.

"Any ninja that can hide in orange would have to be a damn good one," Sasuke found himself saying with a slightly defensive tone.

Orochimaru blinked then smiled blandly. "I'm sorry, correct me if I am wrong, but isn't this the same ninja you called "Dead Last"?"

Sasuke shot a glare at him. "It was the same ninja that was able to defeat Shukaku without using Kyuubi's powers."

A tanned hand ran through unbound blonde spiky locks. "It is typical, isn't it, Kabuto? That we praise and see the worth of those that pass beyond our reach."

"Indeed. I believe the saying is "Don't know what you've got 'til it's gone"."

"But don't fret, Sasuke-kun. While Naruto-kun was in possession of his body, he was nothing but a nuisance and a distraction for you. As my vessel, he has much, much more potential."

"I thought you couldn't take another body yet," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Circumstances required otherwise," came the short reply.

"What about me and my revenge?" he demanded.

"You, you, you," Kabuto sing-songed. "Your song never changes, Sasuke-kun."

"Sorry, but my idea of revenge _isn't_ watching my brother die of old age while he hops around to other bodies!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru crooned. "I will still train you. And now it isn't just your and my powers combined. Now we have Kyuubi's powers to draw off of, too."

"Can you even access them?" he asked doubtfully.

"Don't worry about the demon. Soon he will be under my control." He then gave Sasuke another smile that should never have had to grace that face.

Sasuke turned away from that face that should have held eyes of deep sapphire blue and stared into the fire. Shutting out his companions, he forced himself to remember his goals and why he had them. And onto that list he added revenge for his best friend as well.

Kabuto scanned the cave one last time before he left. They had packed up their gear that morning and were moving on. Nothing seemed to have been left behind. It was then that he realized that the hitae-ate and orange jacket were missing. He smirked slightly, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

He woke up in a familiar flooded hallway. Pipes ran the walls, dripping hollowly to the floor below. An ambient greenish glow with no definable source lit the corridor allowing him to look around. In front of him was a darkly glowing purple wall that blocked off the hall.

Curiously, he reached out to run his hand along the obstruction. As soon as his hand came into contact with the solid barrier, a shock of lightning lanced out and into him. Giving a startled yelp, he jerked away. There was a burn mark on his hand which did not immediately start healing. Sighing, he decided to check up on his unwanted guest first, then he would see what he could do about the newest parasite.

His feet took him along the well-known path until he saw a bright light ahead. Stepping through the doorway, he found himself in a large room with floor to ceiling gilded bars on one wall. A small insignificant seeming paper covered the joint where the two cage doors met.

A large pair of red gleaming eyes appeared and looked upon him in malicious amusement. "Looks like you are well and truly fucked this time," a deep voice growled out in sadistic pleasure.

Naruto scowled at the Kyuubi. "C'mon, help me figure out how to get out of here."

A laugh barked out half in surprise. "And if I knew that, I would still be in here why?"

"I mean back in control of my body. You can't want that snake bastard in charge any more than I do!"

"If it is not me, why would I give a damn who's in charge?"

"Asshole!" Naruto's eyes scanned the walls frantically. There _had_ to be a way out!

"Frustrating, isn't it? To be caged up, unable to escape. To be powerless to free yourself." The eyes narrowed calculatingly. "There _is_ a way."

"How!?" Naruto was ready to grasp any hope with both hands.

"I'll tell you. All you have to do is remove the seal." Naruto could almost hear the smile in the voice.

"No! I won't let you free just so you can kill innocent people!" Naruto would rather stay trapped in his mind forever than let that kind of evil loose on the land.

The demon let out a snort at the "innocent" part. "I'll tell you why I attacked your village in the first place," the demon tempted.

"Old history! It doesn't matter anymore!!"

"It might matter more than you think," the kitsune muttered. It heaved a big sigh, wind gusting from behind the ornate bars of its cage, as it sank back into the darkness. Naruto heard it moving around for a few moments then it seemed to settle itself back down. "Let me know when you are ready to leave this place. Then we'll talk."

Naruto knew more or rather could intuit more than people believed. He knew that the demon didn't just rest in him. He knew that they were connected in a way that wasn't reversible. If the seal was broken, he would die in the demon's burst for freedom.

He gave a sigh as he turned around and headed out of the room. He would just have to find an opening or a weak point he could slip through. He snickered to himself. "Some would say my whole mind was a weak point."

* * *

Tsunade dismissed Gai and Kurenai, leaving only Kakashi and the ones that had actually witnessed the battle between Orochimaru and Naruto. After the door closed, she looked at Yamato. "Report." Yamato gave a detailed account of the battle that he had observed. Tsunade turned her gaze to Ino, who looked a little worse for wear even after a few days rest. "What did you experience while you were in his mind?"

Ino blinked a few times, trying to put the sensations into words. "It was like a battle was going on. Like one personality was trying to suppress another. An evil presence..." She shuddered as she remembered incredibly sinister blood red eyes boring into her. "Then there were teeth...fangs that tried to grab me...to shred me... to shred my soul." Her voice had taken on a shaky quality and her eyes had dilated in fear. "He was in so much pain." She looked up at Tsunade. "He can feel his body ripping apart under the force of the chakra." She blinked rapidly as tears spilled past her lashes. "How can he stand so much pain?"

Tsunade shook her head slowly. "I don't know." She was about to move on when Ino spoke again.

"It wasn't just his body." She held her hand up to her heart. "He hurts here, too. So much so that it is a physical thing."

Tsunade swallowed thickly. She would love to personally strangle the elders with her bare hands. "Hinata, Neji? Can you tell me who walked off that battlefield? Was it really Naruto?"

"At that point his chakra channels were in transition, Hokage-sama," Neji explained. "They were flooded with what was there before and then another chakra was trying to push through it simultaneously. It was impossible to positively identify who it was at that time."

Hinata nodded her agreement with the assessment her cousin gave.

"There were several scents in the area as well as several chakra residues," Shino volunteered. "We were unable to find anything that wasn't tainted by the battle itself."

"Even with...the red chakra gone, he had enough of his own left to walk off the battlefield and hide his tracks with Kage Bushin," Yamato added. While most of the younger generation here was smart enough to figure out what was going on, years of the topic being taboo made it hard to speak about it clearly in front of people who did not know for certain about the Kyuubi's relation to Naruto.

"Is there any possibility that it wasn't Naruto that walked out of there?" Tsunade hated even the thought of Orochimaru _near_ her Naruto, let alone the idea of him possessing him.

"No offense, Tsunade-sama, but you know the answer to that better than any of us here," Kakashi pointed out.

"It hasn't been a full three years," she said slowly. "The jutsu only works every three years."

"So there's a good chance it was really Naruto-kun," Hinata said optimistically.

"If anyone had the willpower to resist that kind of jutsu, it would be Naruto," Neji said confidently.

"You are all missing one important fact," Sai said suddenly. "Kabuto ran before Naruto delivered the killing blow."

Tsunade blinked. She remembered her own encounter with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She had been mere centimeters away from killing her former team mate with a touch and Kabuto had attacked to prevent it. Kabuto was exceedingly loyal to Orochimaru. He would not have left the battlefield if there had been a chance that he could save his master. She clenched her fists tightly, pain and anger slamming through her.

No one moved. No one breathed. The room itself seemed to freeze in fear of the killing intent boiling off of the Godaime.

"But as Neji said, if anyone could resist it would be Naruto," Sai said in a cheerful voice. "Or find a way out of it." The others slowly nodded in agreement, relief evident in their faces. "If there is one," he added in the same tone.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said in a dangerous tone. "Get him out of here. Now."

Everyone took that cue to get the hell out of the office before the Hokage lost it.

* * *

Kabuto adjusted his glasses on his nose as he continued to examine the clipboard in front of him. Orochimaru sat bare-chested up on an examination table, body schooled to stillness as he patiently waited. Sasuke leaned against the stone wall nearby with an expression of bored indifference.

They had made good time to one of their smaller bases in some no-name country northeast of Fire Country. While there was a decent sized gambling town nearby, the hideout contained only the barest essentials. It was a good information post that could house twenty people and had its own underground training area. Anything bigger would attract unnecessary attention. Orochimaru preferred to do his more morally questionable research and experimentation further away from public scrutiny.

Sasuke stared at the familiar whiskered face, trying to keep his own schooled to show no emotion. It was just one more example why he should have severed the bond when he had had the chance. If Itachi thought he had lacked hate before, the emotion he currently felt towards his sensei was making up for it. He fought his emotions, knowing that they were serving him no purpose at the moment. They were too hot, too new, caused his guts to churn in a way that brought acid up into his throat. He would find a way to avenge his friend. He would find a way to kill the snake for taking away the one good thing in his life. For taking away the one constant that he had always, but never admitted to counting on. Something that would be left after he had killed his brother that would make life worth continuing. The snake would die for this. It was time to put it away for now though, to let it fester and grow, to let it make him stronger. He still needed the power the snake could give him.

"Well the potential is there, but the growth has been retarded," Kabuto finally announced.

"Tch, look who we are talking about," Sasuke sneered.

The other two ignored his comment.

"Why?" Orochimaru asked.

"Borderline malnutrition, borderline starvation and sluggish chakra flow." Kabuto looked up at the raised blonde eyebrow and elaborated. "His eating habits have apparently been atrocious. He has low levels of every major vitamin and mineral. I hate to see what his diet was like."

"Ramen," Sasuke said succinctly. The two glanced his way. "That was pretty much his diet. Along with the occasional glass of spoiled milk."

Kabuto shook his head in professional disapproval. "He has a very high metabolism, he burns calories very fast. It seems as if the seal draws energy from his body to help maintain the prison. He should be eating about half again to twice as much as a normal shinobi."

"That's why I have been having constant hunger pangs," the Sannin said thoughtfully. "I thought this body was just used to eating too much. I have been eating a few food pills each day to get by."

"Well, that needs to stop today. He builds up muscle fast due to his training, but his body has been eating itself off and on for quite awhile. Hence the borderline starvation. The last reason why his development has been slowed is because of his chakra channels. In layman's terms, his arteries are clogged much like an older person's gets when they eat the wrong kinds of foods. Only in this case, it is the wrong kinds of chakra." Kabuto set the clipboard down and looked over at his master.

"Having two different chakra's constantly switch back and forth isn't good for you. As you know the channels wrap around all the major organs. The Kyuubi chakra leaves a residue, making the body's own move a bit more sluggishly. This has also inhibited his growth." Kabuto shook his head again disparagingly. "I can't believe that they didn't spot this in Konoha."

"He raised himself. No one would have known to look or given a damn." Sasuke didn't know why he felt a need to defend his friend (ex-friend), but he was the only one allowed to insult him. These two knew nothing about him.

Orochimaru blinked a look at Sasuke then turned his attention back to Kabuto. "So what do you recommend? I want this body in perfect working order."

"I can stimulate the growth glands to produce more hormones than they currently are. The rest will be up to you. Balanced diet with five meals a day to start with until his weight and muscle mass are where they should be. Then we can cut back to three good-sized meals a day. And training. Lots of exercise and training."

"And the chakra issue?"

"Well you can approach it one of two ways. Meditation to clear up the channels, which you will need to do anyway to keep them clean, but it will take a while. Or..."

"Or?" Orochimaru asked with a touch of impatience.

"Or the equivalent of a chakra colonic. A purging," Kabuto said with a straight face.

Sasuke didn't bother to swallow the snort at that bit of news. Leave it to Naruto to have chakra constipation. Again, he was ignored.

"And how to you propose I... purge?" He said the word a little distastefully.

"Well, no demonic chakra use unless you have to until the channels are cleaned out. In the meantime, jutsu with high chakra requirements as much as you can before exhausting yourself. And of course, I will help as much as I can with my medical jutsu."

"Is this going to interfere with my training?" Sasuke demanded to know. He knew he sounded selfish, but it wouldn't be the first time the snake abandoned one project to pursue another. It made him furious to think he had been relegated to the status of a "project" for the Sannin, that his goals were no longer a priority to anyone but himself. But he had the trump card yet. He knew that Orochimaru really wanted the Sharingan above all else. The snake wouldn't totally abandon him and he would use that to his advantage.

"You should feel honored that Orochimaru-sama is even training you," Kabuto growled. At the apathetic look he received in response, he continued flatly. "No. Training you will be beneficial to both of you."

"Let's begin," the blonde instructed with determination in his yellow eyes.

* * *

Orochimaru stood, staring into the mirror. He hadn't moved for several minutes nor spoken. Kabuto glanced around the bedchambers, not wanting his master to see the amusement in his eyes.

As with most of the lairs built by the Sannin, this one was underground. The walls, floors and ceiling were all bare grey stone. A few rugs were scattered around to provide some warmth. The fireplace, currently unlit, was there to fight off the chill in the evenings and cooler months. The bed wasn't a lush, elaborate affair as one would think. Rather it was large enough for two and covered in a black cotton comforter and sheets. Wrought iron head and foot rails were beaten into snake-like shapes in amongst vines. A couple of lacquered armoires, a desk and chair, a few book shelves holding both books and scrolls and the floor length mirror in which Orochimaru currently stared completed the furnishings for the room.

A defeated sigh brought his attention back to the Sannin. His lips couldn't help but quirk slightly. His master had tried to get out of the obnoxious orange jogging pants and back into his more traditional attire. The long black sleeves of his undershirt hung down past his wrists to the middle of his fingers. His white sleeveless smock-like robe, which normally stopped mid-shin, currently dragged the ground by several centimeters. His light colored pants were bunched around his ankles and the purple obi was tied in a big floppy bow behind him. He looked utterly adorable and chibi-like, especially with that dismayed look in his large eyes. Kabuto restrained himself from grabbing the nearest camera.

Another sigh, deep and heartfelt, sounded before he started peeling the clothes off once more. His lip curled slightly at the green frog boxers with the words "Hip-hoppin'" stenciled across the ass. He grabbed the orange pants and jerked them back on with vicious tugs. He pulled the fishnet shirt on over his head and picked up the discarded clothes. He moved over and tossed them on the bed then grabbed the backpack that Kabuto had apparently found in the woods.

"I want you to have someone go to town first thing tomorrow and buy me some dark colored pants," he ordered.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Opening the backpack up, he started sorting through the contents. Medical kit, instant ramen pack, small pan apparently for heating water for said ramen pack, ration bar, ramen pack...

"I think it is ironic, don't you, Kabuto?" the Sannin asked casually as he examined the items. "Things have come a full circle in an odd way. I release the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, in essence using its powers for my own ends. Minato," he drawled the name out distastefully, "saves it by sealing the Kyuubi away in a baby boy. Then years later, I get the boy's body as a vessel, once again putting the Kyuubi's powers at my disposal. I couldn't have planned it better if I had tried."

"Pure providence," his subordinate allowed. "But there is still the Akatsuki..." he stopped at the sharp warning growl from the other man.

"We have been dealing with them for many years and we will continue to do so. Once I figure the key to accessing the demons powers, they will be an annoyance and little else." He pulled a few more items from the bag.

...traveling sewing kit, whetstone, ramen pack, water canteen, light blanket, ramen pack, an old copy of Icha Icha Paradise...

"Kabuto, could you grab a brush from the bathroom, please?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto slipped through a second doorway in the room and quickly came back with the requested grooming item. He spied a hint of an orange book cover from underneath the discarded clothes on the bed.

...a pouch that once opened revealed a few colored rocks and bird feathers, a busted open ramen pack, a green frog wallet filled with money...

Orochimaru frowned and looked at Kabuto in confusion. Kabuto shrugged in reply. "Get rid of it." A tanned hand waved vaguely at the rubbish. The Sannin carefully scooped his clothes up (the book was no longer visible) and carefully set them in an armoire. "I'll take care of those later," the Sannin said casually.

Kabuto bit his bottom lip, pushed his glasses more firmly on his nose and nodded seriously. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

"I think I am going to go torture... er train Sasuke-kun now."

"You'll need to eat soon," Kabuto reminded him.

A noise of acknowledgement was his only reply as his master left the room.

Kabuto couldn't help himself, he started chuckling in amusement.

* * *

The next few months were a trial for Sasuke. It seemed whatever Kabuto had done to prod Naruto's (_'Orochimaru's,'_ he reminded himself coldly) growth seemed to also cause an increase in testosterone in the blonde's body. Kabuto had explained that it was in essence almost doubling the hormones that were already occurring with puberty. Whatever the excuse the medic-nin came up with, it still cause a marked increase in aggression. An aggression that the Sannin seemed to take out exclusively on Sasuke during training sessions.

The snake at first had made sure that he didn't completely use up his chakra until the end of the day, so he had held back during training. However, once he found himself up until ungodly hours trying to deplete his seemingly endless chakra supply, he decided to use it with little reservation, especially during Sasuke's training. Sasuke was caught between using enough skills to keep himself alive and not using his more lethal attacks so as not to provoke his sensei. He had learned that last lesson real well when Orochimaru's unbalanced hormones made the bastard think that Sasuke was trying to kill him. While Orochimaru was completely healed the next day thanks to the Kyuubi, Sasuke had been laid up in Kabuto's medical clinic for almost a week.

It was during one of his many stays in the med lab that he learned an interesting bit of knowledge.

Orochimaru was setting up on a table, kicking his feet back and forth in impatience as Kabuto ran his glowing green chakra-laden hands over him. Kabuto's eyes glanced fleetingly at the sword strapped to the blonde's back and then over to the apparently sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke continued to play opossum, his eyes watching through mere slits.

"Still not able to store your sword properly?" he asked lightly. Everyone had learned to watch how they phrased things to the hormonal snake.

Orochimaru scowled darkly. "No," he growled. "None of the jutsu that I use to modify the body for my physical abilities seem to work. I can't swallow my sword, I don't have my tongue, I can't detach from the body in snake form with my head... I can't fucking do any of those things."

"I haven't found any medical reason why you shouldn't be able-"

"It's _him_," he hissed. "I can feel him prowling around in my mind!"

"Kyuubi?"

"No!" came the snapped reply. "The _other_ one." He frowned slightly. "Sometimes I can almost hear him talking. Sometimes I can almost hear _both of them_ talking."

At this point Sasuke would have normally drawn attention to the fact that hearing voices wasn't the sign of a sane mind, but he was already in a hospital bed. No reason to prolong his stay. Besides, analyzing what his sensei had just said made him realize that maybe, just maybe, the dobe wasn't totally gone. It also sounded like he was causing trouble as usual. Trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest, Sasuke suppressed his smirk and closed his eyes and eventually drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sasuke's back was leaned comfortably against the trunk of the tree. The bark lightly scratched his back through his open white gi top. There was a soothing warm weight on his lap and he looked down, not surprised to see a blonde head of hair. He smiled a small smile and gently ran his fingers through that mop of silk as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Pink lips curled up into a smile and nose gently nuzzled the skin of his stomach.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, neither talking, just enjoying the other's company. Sasuke finally worked up the courage to say quietly, "I've missed you."

"Hmmm, have you?" He could hear the trickle of a purr in the voice.

"Yes."

Cerulean eyes opened to look into his dark orbs earnestly. "But I've always been right here."

Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned at him and sat up. He placed a hand on the ground on the other side of Sasuke's hip so he could lean over the raven-haired young man. A warm tan hand was placed on a cool pale chest where his heart was beating. "Right here. You just had to look."

Sasuke watched as the other leaned closer, the sunlight making the blonde hair glow like spun gold. Warm lips pressed against his own softly. Those lips then proceeded to kiss and nibble almost playfully, drawing his own lips into another smile.

"If you ever want me, I'll be here," the slightly rough voice promised.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but remember the dream as he sparred against the same body. He knew it wasn't Naruto before him. He knew it was his sensei that he was fighting. But he also now knew that Naruto was in there somewhere.

The regimen that Kabuto had prescribed so many months ago seemed to be working. They were of the same height now and the tanned body had gained in muscle mass and strength. While Orochimaru wasn't a big taijutsu fighter, he utilized what the body already seemed to know. Moves that had been done so many times that they were internalized and executed without conscious thought. Sasuke had to admit that sometimes their sparring was eerily familiar.

His wandering mind caused him to misstep. The next thing he knew, they were both on the ground in a tangle of limbs with him on the bottom. A pair of vivid blue eyes was suddenly burning down at him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze, too stunned to react.

The blonde suddenly jumped up, closed his eyes and shook his head much like a dog shaking off water. When they opened again, they were their usual yellow, albeit very confused looking.

Sasuke forced himself to stand up as if nothing untoward had happened. He regained his stance and waited.

Orochimaru blinked at him a few times before pulling himself together. "I think we are done for today, Sasuke-kun."

"Che," Sasuke made the expected reply before walking off.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke gave a low moan as Naruto seated himself deep within the pale, sweat-glistened body. There was a long moment as each of them paused to just _feel_. Tanned hands gently gripped long slender legs behind the knees and pushed up and apart until the alabaster body was unashamedly displayed. Blue eyes burned as they raked over taut lithe muscles down to the velvet-skinned manhood proudly jutting from dark coarse curls.

Hips lifted in a silent plea for more. Naruto's pelvis rocked back slowly and then thrust forward, drawing another deep moan from Sasuke's chest. Pleasure flowed through their veins like hot lava as the rhythm of hips moving together sped up.

"I love you so much," Naruto gasped between quick pants of breath.

A strong tanned hand slid down a supple thigh, ghosted over a slender waist and caressed a plump breast, teasing the nipple..._BREAST ?!?_

Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked down at the young blonde haired woman with honey colored eyes and a very large bosom. "Rochi-kun," she purred in a throaty voice.

"B-Ba-Baachan!?!"

* * *

Naruto's consciousness jerked itself out of the dream. He was lying in a tunnel of the prison maze, water sloshing around his body. His arm was through the opening in the dark purple barrier made by Orochimaru's chakra, allowing him to touch the snake bastard's dreams.

"Oh my God!! I'm scarred for life!" Naruto shuddered. That was _not_ how he wanted to see the woman that he thought of as a sister/mother figure. "I will never be able to look her in the eyes again." Not that he would get a chance to see her in the near future, if ever, he concluded glumly. Distracting himself, he turned his attention to his progress.

The hole was bigger than it had been to begin with. Naruto had first stumbled upon it not too long ago. There had been a slight gap where the pipes ran along the walls that the purple chakra hadn't completely covered. Naruto had been slowly peeling the hole open centimeter by centimeter using his spiritual "hands." It wasn't large enough to slip his whole body through yet, only about half of the way there. He just needed to be careful not to draw notice to himself before he could escape this containment.

Every once in a while he felt himself "slide" out, but he was unsure how he did it or what enabled him to do so. He just knew that he had to continue to work on it. He had to find a way to regain control of himself and stop that snake bastard from hurting either Sasuke or Konoha. He couldn't help but "peek" however. Not when it meant more information on his situation and a chance to see Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke's dark eyes watched his sparring opponent with more speculation than concentration. Orochimaru was once again exercising through taijutsu this morning. Sasuke had learned over the last few months that although the body knew the moves, the mind didn't understand them as thoroughly. So even though he had to heed what the other was doing, he certainly didn't need his Sharingan for this practice. More than anything he was annoyed at this waste of his time. He kept his mouth shut for once however and participated.

What had his mind speculating however, were the Sannin's recent actions. While nothing overt occurred, he couldn't help but be reminded of Naruto when his friend's mannerisms seemed to be bleeding over into his sensei's. Just this morning he caught Orochimaru with his fingers laced behind his blonde head, moving down the hallway in a casual, inelegant stroll that resembled nothing like the snake's usual silent glide.

If only Naruto had gotten it through that thick skull of his that Sasuke didn't _want_ to go back home. He had a goal to achieve; one that he had known all along would probably end up costing him his life. He didn't want friends; he wanted his revenge for his brother's crimes against their clan. Friends would slow him down, distract him, make him care about something else, get in the way of what he had to do. And friends would be hurt when he finally left this world. If he had friends, they could be used against him, used to hurt him, whether by Itachi's hand or Orochimaru's. He was better off alone with only himself to worry about.

If only that moron could have understood this, then Sasuke wouldn't be standing here now wishing there was a pair of azure eyes on the boy before him instead of piss yellow ones! At the sudden surge of fury, the dark haired shinobi didn't hold back. The kick that connected with the broad tanned chest full on had all the power of an infuriated high-level ninja behind it.

Naruto's body (for it was _Naruto's_ dammit, _not_ Orochimaru's) impacted into the wall ten meters behind him, causing cracks to radiate out from the vaguely human shaped indentation. He stood, shaking his head for a moment before flickering out of sight.

Sasuke's eyes widened just before the force of a sledgehammer slammed itself against his back. He whipped around to see a dark clothed blonde headed blur already moving into his next attack. Sasuke hastily blocked the fist and diverted chakra to his eyes, feeling them turn to crimson.

The attack continued. Sasuke executed a few maneuvers of his own only to have them countered or dodged with an intuitive skill that the Sannin had not shown previously. Wondering if the bastard was toying with him, he grabbed the wrist of the fist he had just blocked and jerked the blonde towards him as he swung his other fist, intending to drop the Sannin hard and quick.

The blonde caught the fist in a painful grip at the same time that Sasuke felt a twisting, stabbing agony in his other wrist. His Sharingan eyes saw a quickly rotating spike of blue chakra coming out of his forearm, blood flowing from the wound. He released his hold and jerked his arm straight up, not wanting to tear the wound further. He watched the spike swirl about the scar in the shape of the Konoha leaf on his friend's palm before it winked out of existence. _'What the fuck...?'_

That's when he heard the laugh. Not the darkly amused, hissing snicker. Not the contemptuous or condescending chuckle. No, this was a laugh of joy, or merriment. It was pure and warm, untainted by darkness. He then _saw_ what he had been looking at all this time. Blue. Vivid, bright, sparkling, shining. Azure, sapphire, cerulean, sky, ocean. Blue. He felt his chest contract and yet surge at the same time.

"What's the matter, teme? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" the voice taunted, but in a teasing, happy tone. Not mocking him, not trying to hurt.

Sasuke blinked. _This_ was Naruto? What had happened to the dolt that had just stood there, waiting to be ran through?

He immediately shifted into a fighting stance as Naruto came at him again. And again there was that surge of emotion in him. A fierce satisfaction at facing the only one he had ever called rival and friend. As the fight continued with kicks, throws and punches, Sasuke imagined that if he had ever felt or remembered feeling what happiness was like, that this was as close as it got. Unlike the previous fights with the snake, this opponent required his full concentration, pushing him to the extent of his skills. He didn't realize it but a small, pleased smile graced his face.

"Don't look so surprised, bastard," Naruto said with a grin. "You aren't the only one that learned something these last few years. I had just finished almost kicking your _master's_ ass when we met up a few months ago."

"He's not my _master_," Sasuke growled. He pulled out three shuriken and threw them in one smooth motion.

Naruto deftly twisted his body, avoiding the projectiles. He pulled his own shuriken out but held them in between his fingers, his brow furrowing slightly. Sasuke saw chakra mold, change and then swirl around the throwing stars even as Naruto blocked another kick. How did the idiot do that without seals? And exactly what _was_ he doing? The question was answered as Sasuke suddenly had to go on the defensive. Naruto showered him with kicks and punches, before abruptly jumping and letting the shuriken fly.

Sasuke dodged the weapons with a grace that made Naruto's early evasions seem clumsy by comparison. Even though all three missed, he still felt his gi rip and a slice burn along his ribs as one shot by in close proximity. He was further impressed when all three throwing stars _buried_ themselves deep within the stone wall.

"Hn," was his only comment. The Uchiha swung back around only to see a distant look on the other boy's face. "What is it, dobe?"

Blue eyes met his urgently. "He's waking back up. Act natural, I don't want him to know how far I can come out yet." His eyes softened slightly with one last gaze, then he attacked again.

Sasuke blocked and in the midst of his counterstrike those eyes turned golden yellow. As they blinked a few times in confusion, Sasuke took sadistic satisfaction in landing a hard punch to his opponent's ribs. A grunt sounded then Orochimaru raised a hand to stop the fight. "Enough for now."

"Are we ready to start _my_ training finally?" he asked in a hard tone.

"I will train you when I deem it time," came the snapped reply. Without another word, the snake Sannin turned and walked off.

Sasuke's lips tightened at having been dismissed so negligently. Then his face went to its usual stoic mask as his thoughts changed subjects. _'I wonder just how much the dobe has learned since I left. How powerful is he now?' _

He walked to the wall and carefully inserted his finger in the hole one of the shuriken had left. He was able to sink his finger almost to the last knuckle before he felt a sharp metal point. He still felt the rush of meeting an equal on the battlefield. He _had_ to train harder. He had to get better. He wouldn't allow himself to be surpassed by that blonde dobe.

_'...I don't want him to know how far I can come out yet...'_ The usuratonkachi was planning something. Okay, knowing Naruto, the blonde had a vague idea of what he wanted to do and then would wing it from there. Sasuke walked out of the training area, unaware he had the slight curve of a smile about his lips.

* * *

Two days later an annoyed Sasuke stalked through the halls of the hideout with murder in his eyes. Orochimaru had been "busy" for two days now, unavailable to train him. Further adding to his foul mood, he had not been sleeping well lately. Not that he usually slept well or deeply surrounded by people he didn't trust.

But his dreams were centered around Naruto more and more of late. Some were irritating but nice with the two of them acting the best friends scenario; hanging out and talking, eating and just enjoying each others' company.

Others were frustrating and embarrassing but _very_ nice with the two of them being _more_ than friendly together, but nothing too explicit thankfully. These dreams Sasuke blamed on whatever perverted influences Kakashi had unintentionally imparted onto him. His eyes saddened slightly at the thought of his former sensei, but then he ruthlessly banished the thought.

The last type of dreams were more of him arguing with himself over even thinking of contemplating helping the stupid dobe out of his current predicament. He wasn't thinking of helping him yet, he assured himself. He was just wondering if he _should_ think about it.

_'Dammit!'_ He barely even talks to the idiot and he was already thinking about altering his plans. Kami forbid what the moron would be able to talk him into had the loudmouth actually been present within his body this whole time.

He grabbed the arm of a Sound-nin that happened to be walking by going the other way. Usually he didn't waste time on these sycophants and boot lickers, but he was getting tired of his sensei avoiding him. "Where is Orochimaru currently?" he demanded in a cold tone.

"Orochimaru-sama was heading to his private chambers last I heard, Uchiha-san," the man replied carefully, eyeing the dark-haired shinobi in askance.

Sasuke dropped his arm and continued down the stone corridor. A few minutes later found him outside of Orochimaru's door, ready to knock when he heard voices. He moved on down the hall a short ways and then, suppressing his chakra, stealthily slunk back to the door.

"...care how long it takes, I want to find something that will either get rid of him or seal him away," Orochimaru was saying in Naruto's tainted voice. "I actually found myself wondering where those hideous orange pants were this morning. I'm not even going to mention what he has me dreaming about."

That perked Sasuke's curiosity. What do dobes dream about?

"Have you had any more luck with Kyuubi's power?" Kabuto's voice inquired.

"I can get a steady trickle. Enough to change basic physical features and enough to equal my own chakra, but nothing on par with what that brat is able to call up." There was a pause. "It is like the demon's chakra is suppressed with his consciousness. I don't know whether it is because they are linked in some spiritual way or if Kyuubi is locked away in the same area of his mind that I sent him to." Orochimaru growled. "I would love to get my hands on the Shiki Fuujin that sealed the Kyuubi to begin with."

"So we need to find something that will destroy his spirit so that you can reach the Kyuubi or something that will effectively lobotomize him so to speak so that he will not be a threat when you unlock that part of his mind." Kabuto paused, weighing his words. "Are you sure this is worth it?"

Orochimaru sighed softly. "I have three years here regardless. I would rather not spend them wearing orange and eating ramen. There is so much potential power within this body. Power to spare for some of the higher ranked jutsus. Knowing them all would be better with power to use them all."

"Have you thought about having Sasuke-kun using the Sharingan to further investigate the problem?"

"No. I think there has been... incidents... he hasn't told me about. I don't want those two in any more contact than necessary. Apart they are deadly, but manageable. Together..." his voice trailed off with a growl. Another sigh sounded. "I'm hungry..."

Sasuke gave a mental curse as he moved from his eavesdropping. A member of Orochimaru's more personalized ninja was coming down the hall. Not as powerful as one of the Sound Four had been but enough that he could cause Sasuke problems with the Sannin.

* * *

Sasuke lay back on his narrow bed, eyes staring blindly at the ceiling.

He didn't want to see the idiot dead. He reserved the right to end the dobe's life; no one else was allowed to kill the moron but him. As much as he denied that Naruto meant anything to him, he still remembered the excitement and thrill he had felt while he was sparring the other day. He hadn't felt that alive in ages. It was almost like time had reset back to when they were a part of Team Seven.

But there was something more to his feelings. Something that had everything to do with his dreams lately and the fact that he was now ready to think about helping the idiot. But he wasn't doing it because he cared, he told himself. If Orochimaru was so damn impressed with the dobe's power, then he would use that power _without_ Orochimaru's influence to get his vengeance. He just had to keep the idiot from trying to drag him back to Konoha after freeing him.

_'...Apart they are deadly, but manageable. Together...' _

Now he just had to find an opportunity to talk to the idiot in question without the snake finding out.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the two blood red eyes glaring down at him. "Do we have a deal then?" he demanded.

The fox growled menacingly at him for the lack of respect or fear in his tone and manner. "We do," it finally rumbled.

* * *

Jiraiya took another drink of sake, simultaneously pinching a nice firm behind that was currently perched on the arm of the loveseat in which he was sitting. The red haired beauty giggled appreciatively, cooing at him teasingly. Not to be outdone, the young lady sitting on the cushion next to him caressed her hand down his chest, her dark hair brushing his skin as she leaned in to nibble on his neck. He gave a hum of pleasure, but his heart wasn't really in it.

He had just arrived at this town after a brief stop in Konoha to report his current findings on the Akatsuki to Tsunade and to check on his brat of a student. He was shocked to say the least when he had been told that the kid had been missing for six months. His former teammate had explained the circumstances causing his exodus from the village as well as a possible theory on his current whereabouts. He had wondered briefly through the tirade (for indeed once Tsunade got going on what they feared had happened to her favorite ninja, it had turned ugly) how many desks the Hokage had gone through in those six months.

His own hand tightened dangerously on the fragile sake saucer at the thought of Orochimaru using Naruto in such a way. The enormous potential of the blonde flushed down the crapper just because those paranoid fucks drove him straight into the snake's waiting arms. And damn Naruto for not trusting Tsunade and his other teachers, including Jiraiya himself, to keep him safe from the council's machinations. Although Jiraiya had to admit they had sounded pretty adamant this time.

He tried to console himself by squeezing a barely covered booby, telling himself that it wasn't possible. Naruto would not have fallen to Orochimaru so easily. And if he had it would just be a matter of time before the frog Sannin found the third member of his former team and ripped his ten-foot tongue out of his big mouth and strangled him with it.

Then, as if Fate was either mocking or blessing him, he saw a familiar, sunshine blonde head pass by a tinted window of the tea house. He jumped up and hurriedly left some coin on the table. After all he might want to return here in the future, no need to upset the ladies. He then rushed out into the cool winter air, scanning the direction he had seen the brat go.

It only took a few moments to draw within ten meters of his quarry. The boy turned suddenly and Jiraiya was staring into a pair of yellow eyes with slit pupils. _'Fuck…'_

The eyes narrowed slightly in a predatory look and the mouth curled up into a smirk. "Jiraiya," the familiar voice drawled, seeming to savor the name.

Jiraiya felt his whole body tense and shake from suppressed anger. He forced his teeth to unclench so he could respond. "Orochimaru." He clamped his mouth shut again to halt the large number of expletives that wanted to pour from between his lips.

"Nice weather we are having, ne?" the voice said lazily, amusement crawling through the tone.

"You fucking bastard," he couldn't help but utter.

A delighted dark laugh sounded out at his expression. The laugh ended in a gasp as the eyes widened in surprise. Jiraiya watched in confusion as yellow bled to green and green changed to a painfully recognizable blue. Those azure orbs lowered to his and his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly it dawned on him that Naruto had grown considerably since he had seen him. With the longer hair, the body that was no longer scrawny and those piercingly blue eyes, it was like staring at another student he had taught. One that had been dead for sixteen years.

"N-Naruto?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ero-sennin!" The tone was devoid of the older man's timber and was pure, innocent Naruto.

Even as Jiraiya was assimilating the new twist, a shudder ran through the teenager's body and the eyes changed again, but stopped at green. "Back. Where you. Belong!" the snake Sannin growled out.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, mind quickly calculating. "You don't have full control over him," he stated, certain he was right.

"A minor problem that will be easily remedied," Orochimaru assured him smoothly.

Jiraiya snorted in disbelief. "Not so easily if it is still happening six months after the fact. The brat is hard to keep down, ne?" he grinned.

A shopping bag was shifted in a grip uneasily. "Is there something you want, Jiraiya? Because I have more interesting places to be if not." He gave a sudden, nasty smile that didn't belong on that previously open, smiling face. "After all, playing with two of Konoha's brightest and most promising takes a lot of energy."

Just as Orochimaru expected, Jiraiya's perverted mind came to the wrong conclusion. The white haired Sannin grabbed the other by the front of his shirt and jerked him closer. "They are just kids, you sick fuck! Why don't you find some other play toys?!"

The face in front of him, on the verge of transforming from boyishly cute to a more mature handsome, ran a slick tongue over full pink lips. "I do so love rattling your cage, Jiraiya," he chuckled. "Now be a good boy and let go." He watched as the fingers tightened in his shirt, the dark eyes before him glinting in anger. "We both know you won't attack this body if you think that brat might have a chance."

Jiraiya let go of his former teammate with a shove. "Watch your back, 'Rochi-kun, because I sure will be." The frog Sannin started to turn but stopped. "There is an Akatsuki team in the area. Be careful."

A hissing laugh sounded. "Worried about me, Jiraiya?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want your pitiful skills getting Naruto hurt." With that, Jiraiya gave him a big shit-eating grin and a salute. "Ja ne!"

Nails dug half moon shapes into palms as he clenched his fists in irritation. Making a discreet seal, the teenager disappeared in a curl of smoke.

* * *

An hour later, Orochimaru stalked into his private chambers, throwing the large shopping bag on the bed. He was still silently fuming over Jiraiya's insolence. As expected, Kabuto arrived not long after. The medic-nin was always aware of his comings and goings. Granted he was an excellent spy and that was the other reason why the Sannin valued him, but sometimes it was just annoying.

As his irate master walked over to his desk to start pawing through the scrolls there, Kabuto pulled the clothing from the bag. A couple of black sleeveless shirts with mesh v-necks, some black bikini briefs which he raised his eyebrow at. His hand stopped in shock halfway out of the bag. He glanced worriedly over at the Sannin who was currently unrolling scrolls, glancing at them and then tossing them aside when they didn't contain what he wanted. Kabuto finished pulling out the loose light-weight pants with the mesh side panels. They looked as if they would cinch shortly below the knees on someone Orochimaru's current height. They were very… orange. A glance in the bag showed another pair just like them along with a few other miscellaneous items.

The sudden tense silence forced the silver haired man to look over at the now still shinobi. The yellow-green eyes were riveted on the pants dangling from Kabuto's unsteady grip. With a shouted curse, the Sannin cleared his desk with the swipe of both arms. Those eyes quickly flashed to red as furniture was tossed helter-skelter around the room. Surprisingly, the enraged man never came close to Kabuto or his prize.

* * *

"I don't care, Kabuto. I am not going to let him win. I will wear the damn thing and I will make it look better than anything _he_ would've picked out," the voice coming from down the hall said stubbornly.

"Orochimaru-sama, I just don't understand why you would give in..."

"I'm _not_ giving in! I just refuse to be intimidated by him!" the voice growled defensively, approaching the corridor intersection.

Sasuke stopped in mid-stride as he felt his jaw drop. He quickly checked to make sure he was neither drooling nor sporting a nosebleed as a sexy-as-hell dobe passed by in the hallway. Kabuto paced by him with his usual guarded face though Sasuke could see him casting anxious glances at the Sannin as two confused looking Sound-nin trailed behind them.

A beaded orange cord held back blonde hair that had grown just past his shoulders in a queue with an intricate knot. A solid black sleeveless shirt clung to the muscled torso and revealed a tantalizing bit of skin through the mesh at the neck. Over that same tautly muscled chest hung a silver-worked black leather strap that held a scabbard across his back in which Kusanagi was contained, ornate hilt peeking over his right shoulder. Over this was a black silk yakama style shirt that hung open and ended at mid-thigh. It billowed and slithered like a thing alive with every stride forward. A black sash was encircled lean hips and knotted on the left side, hanging down to mid-thigh as well with tassels that continued to the knee. That sash held up deep, fire orange pants that flowed and clung much like the coat. Snug across tightly muscled hips and ass, they fit loosely over the legs, allowing the mesh to give teasing glimpses of tanned flesh and making it readily apparent that the figure wasn't wearing boxers. The pants ended mid-calf where they were tucked under the black straps of toeless ninja sandals.

As Sasuke stared at the retreating back, the figure's head looked over a broad shoulder straight at him. Eyes flashed blue and a knowing smile curled on the full lips. After the briefest moment, they faded back to green and the smile dropped as the figure looked straight in Sasuke's eyes suspiciously.

Sasuke gave a start as he realized that even in the cool air he was as hard as the stone that surrounded him. Then he had a strange epiphany. He was not homosexual because, aside from Naruto, he had never felt attracted to another male. He highly doubted he was heterosexual because, aside from being curious about Sakura a time or two, he considered most females to be more of an annoyance than objects of lust. Which since the first two were true then obviously he wasn't bisexual. That left him to one conclusion that he couldn't help but smirk at. He was obviously dobe-sexual. The only one that could rile him up either in anger, determination and just recently apparently sexual interest was that damn dobe. The only one that made him consider something besides his own obsession. Although technically being fixated on the idiot could be considered an obsession as well. The one that made him do stupid things like risk his life for others.

He sighed. He should have killed the moron while he had the chance.

After a few attempts he was able to get his mind out of the gutter and back on track again. He still needed to try to talk to the idiot so they could work together on getting them out of this place.

* * *

Naruto pulled his arm back inside his prison and snickered to himself. The look on Sasuke's face had been priceless. Granted anyone that didn't know the stoic avenger well wouldn't have noticed too much, but to Naruto's eyes he had looked ready to seizure. With Sasuke it was all about the eyes. Ignore everything else and the eyes could tell you what he was feeling. Of course what he didn't realize is that for most people even Sasuke's eyes were an enigma.

However, he had to be more careful. He had been deliberately trying to avoid Kabuto so that the man wouldn't tell Orochimaru of his forays. The less Orochimaru was consciously aware of how close Naruto was to the surface, the safer he would be and the more time he would have to try to get himself out permanently.

Naruto looked around his prison trying to find a viable way to lure the snake bastard in there. The Kyuubi had agreed to feed him power in the fight for control. After all he was sealed in here just as effectively as Naruto due to Orochimaru's jutsu. At least with Naruto freed, he was able to extend himself outwards at times.

Sighing, he started widening out the hole with excruciatingly slow results, waiting for an opportunity.

* * *

Days crept by for Sasuke.

Orochimaru had holed himself in his room, pouring through scrolls. While that wasn't uncommon given the Sannin's lust for knowledge and power, this time it was different. There was a frantic sense to Orochimaru's research. He knew that his sensei was trying to find a way to silence Naruto permanently, but he found himself helpless to do anything. Kabuto wouldn't let him get near the blonde no matter how much hell he raised. Finally, Orochimaru had hit the roof so to speak and yelled out that if he "didn't stop being a whiny little bitch" that he would get fed to Manda, the boss snake summons that had a nasty disposition on a good day.

Considering the fact that after almost three years Sasuke had never heard the Sannin speak in that manner, he decided to kick Naruto's ass for the insult as soon as the blonde was freed. However at the moment, with access to Naruto cut off, there wasn't much he could do besides train and wait.

* * *

It was several weeks later that his patience paid off. It was evening and he was asleep on his narrow bed. He was dreaming of peeling hot clothes off an even hotter body when he felt another presence in his room. Without hesitation, he grabbed a kunai from beneath his pillow and jumped up, ready to fight. He wasn't prepared to see Naruto's blue eyes looking at him in the darkness. Without preamble, the teenager spoke.

"I need you to go into my mind like you did before and suppress the purple chakra barriers before either Kabuto notices me missing or _he_ wakes up."

"If I do this will you help me avenge my clan?"

A long pause, then, "Yes."

"No trying to drag me back to Konoha?"

No pause. "No."

Sasuke nodded then activated his Sharingan. The two figures, one clad in boxers and a tee and the other in a knee length black silk robe, looked into each others' eyes. "Hurry, he senses your chakra!" Naruto urged.

Sasuke once again found himself in the sewers of Naruto's mind. A brief thought about how appropriate that was flashed through his mind before he repressed the frivolous tangent. He stood before a wall of familiar dark purple chakra and knew that he couldn't merely pass through it. Extending his hand, he touched the barrier and hissed as power shocked painfully up his arm, dancing along his nerves.

As he fought the power down, he could see a figure appear on the other side through the purple haze. A faint voice, as if coming from a distance, murmured, "..suke, behin.." He glanced behind him to see Orochimaru in his true form coming up the sewer tunnel. His dead looking lower arms were covered in blue chakra.

Ignoring the burning pain dancing through him, he put himself against the barrier again, trying to quell the power that formed it. He forced everything he had at the portal, his ears catching a cracking and shattering sound before he was grabbed and thrown from Naruto's mind.

Sasuke picked himself up off the bedroom floor, watching his friend. Naruto's body didn't move although it quivered where he stood. His eyes were vacant but flared through the yellow, green and blue colors and back again. He quickly dressed, sliding his sword through the rope obi, wanting to be ready for anything. His own eyes widened as red became the predominant color in the other boy's gaze and the pupils pulled into slits.

The door slammed open and Kabuto quickly surveyed the room. "What did you do?!" he demanded.

Sasuke adopted his usual expressionless mask and lifted a shoulder negligently. "They decided to fight it out." His gaze sharpened as the medic-nin pulled out a scroll. Not bothering to wait and see what he was trying to do, Sasuke pulled out his sword and attacked.

* * *

Naruto saw the barrier drop just before Orochimaru evicted Sasuke out of his body. As soon as the purple disappeared, Naruto drew deeply from his own chakra reserve. It felt so good to be able to do that without restriction.

Orochimaru pulled from the same power pool, though his deepened to a blackish purple color once within his spirit form. Only his arms retained the pure blue of Naruto's chakra. They faced each other silently; the only sound was the dripping of water.

_drip_

Noiselessly, Naruto shifted, "muscles" tensing, ready to attack.

_drip_

Orochimaru slowly brought those blue glowing hands up.

_drip_

Naruto charged as Orochimaru started making hand seals.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The room was narrow and both combatants were trying to avoid the motionless figure in the center. Kusanagi katana met kunai as the two clashed and retreated. Kabuto's offhand glowed with a bluish green light and Sasuke knew better than to allow himself to be touched by the medic-nin. The two ninja were pretty evenly matched and it was hard for either to gain the upper hand.

Sasuke was limited on the jutsus he was able to use since a lot of his favorites were fire based and while he didn't care what happened to the room or Kabuto, it would be pointless to fry the one he was trying to save.

Kabuto's style was more close range but with the katana keeping him at a distance it was difficult getting in any damage. The best he could do was drive the raven-haired ninja further away from his master.

Sharingan eyes spun wildly as they tracked and predicted Kabuto's movements. He was still partially caught off guard as the silver-haired ninja blurred in a lunge, going low. Sasuke blocked the kunai going for his gut but not the hand that tapped the back of his knee. The knee buckled suddenly as muscles were cut, rendering the leg unable to support his weight. He shifted his balance to his other leg and redoubled his efforts in keeping the smugly smiling older man at bay.

* * *

Naruto heard the sounds of music and laughter outside and wanted to join so badly. He knew however that today wasn't a good day. For all of the fact that there would be a festival today and fireworks tonight and people celebrating with their loved ones, today was his birthday and he knew better than to show his face. He knew as the day wore on and more alcohol was consumed that the cold hateful stares became insults and the insults would then morph into subtle physical displays such as shoving and tripping. He never stayed to see what the next step might be, because even his seemingly oblivious young innocent mind told him to be afraid to stay out late.

But for now it was early and the six-year-old really just wanted to be a part of the fun and excitement for once. Resolved not to be afraid, but not to stay for too long, the little boy slipped out of the lonely one room apartment and into the shadows of the streets.

Staying to the alleys and side streets, he watched the beautiful people walking around in their kiminos and yukatas. All the colors of the rainbow were present and to Naruto all those bright colors were wondrous. It was then that he decided that one day he would have a brightly colored outfit as well so that people would look at him the same way. So they would notice him for once and see that he was just like them.

Happily, he walked down the alley intent on heading to the part of the festival that had games with prizes. He had enough to play one or two. Maybe this year he would get lucky and win a stuffed animal. He had always wanted one to keep him company at night. Whenever they would hand them out to the war orphans, he always managed to get jostled to the back of the line and they were always out by the time he got up to the front.

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. "Looks like we caught ourselves a baby fox," it sneered.

He jerked his head up to see three men currently in the alley. From where he was he could tell by the smell of alcohol that they had started celebrating early. _'These are bad men...run!' _his mind instructed fearfully. But for some reason his legs wouldn't move, his body wouldn't turn. He couldn't get away.

The first slap spun him to the ground where it was followed by a vicious kick to the ribs. His body tingled in a way that he knew would heal the boo-boos he got when he was careless with a shuriken or a kunai he sometimes found forgotten on the training grounds, but this hurt so much worse. A fist landed across his cheek and he could feel the very bones shift and crunch under the impact.

Just as he was about to curl into a whimpering and crying ball, he saw something. Something that tickled a memory in the back of his mind. One of the men had a tattoo on his bare shoulder. It was a large black snake that curled around his bicep. There was something about a snake that was important. Something more dangerous that the beating he was receiving.

As his head rebounded on the dirty cobbled ground, he saw a cat hidden in the shadows. It was watching intently with yellow eyes as if wanting him to see it. A snake. Yellow eyes. A snake with yellow eyes. A fight with a snake with yellow eyes. Orochimaru!!

Naruto gasped as if surfacing from being under water too long. He was standing in the sewers of Kyuubi's prison but the snake was nowhere in sight. Panicking, he turned and rushed to the room with the cage.

As he squelched to a halt on the flooded floor, he gave a yell of shocked dismay. A red wave of chakra was wrapping itself around the snake bastard, encasing him in power.

"You fucking fox, we had a deal!!" he shouted angrily.

Red eyes fastened on him contemptuously. "He was stronger." The glowing red figure flickered then was gone.

"It's not over yet!"

"Yes, brat, it is. You lost."

* * *

Sasuke avoided strike after strike from those deadly hands, whether wielding a kunai or chakra scalpel. His left arm as well as his right leg was useless now, but at least Kabuto had some nasty slashes on him as well. At least until Sasuke watched them heal up almost as fast as Naruto did.

Grimacing, Sasuke deliberately allowed himself to lean on the wall. He normally would rather die than have someone think he was weak, but in this case he hoped it would be what kept him from dying.

Knowing that Orochimaru only needed the Sharingan eyes, Kabuto moved in for the kill. Sasuke, expecting the medic-nin to try to disable him with his chakra scalpel, was surprised as the kunai was thrown at him with deadly accuracy. He easily blocked the weapon with his sword, but had not seen the senbon that had been traveling hidden beneath the kunai. He only had time to register the gleam of liquid on the tip of the needle before it pierced his flesh.

Kabuto smirked then turned his back in disregard to the neutralized enemy. Sasuke felt fire radiate from the needle and his body became heavy and unresponsive in its wake.

* * *

Orochimaru was flooded with power beyond his wettest dreams. Power to conquer, power to enslave, power with which he could attain true immortality. After all, demons were immortal and he had the spirit of one in his body. He knew there had to be a way to absorb its power and gain its longevity. After that, the world would be his playground.

The addictive surge carried him with its flow on a course back in control of this wondrous body. The Akatsuki were nothing to him now. This power combined with his knowledge would cause Konoha to topple at his whim.

He emerged from his mind into a world lit by glowing red chakra. A world ruled by fire and agony.

* * *

Kabuto once again unrolled the scroll that would hopefully seal Naruto-kun's soul away. He had known this would be a risky venture even if it had been undertaken out of necessity. Inevitably, everyone underestimated the loudmouthed shinobi and usually ended up paying the price.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto smeared blood over the writing on the paper. _'I can't let them...I have to protect Naruto...need to just...move.' _Sasuke was overwhelmed by a feeling that he hadn't experienced since his first mission to Wave Country as a genin. The way his heart (and he was astonished that he still had one that could be affected) clenched in anxiety at the thought of Naruto's death.

Kabuto started forming hand seals, not noticing the fiery eyes before him were starting to flood with awareness.

Sasuke growled at himself. He...Had...To... _Move_!! A surge of strength rushed through him and his body jerked away from where it had been slumped against the wall. Drawing up the last of his reserves, he formed the Chidori Nagashi and electrical arcs danced over his body, the sound of a thousand birds chirping almost deafening in the confined area.

Kabuto knew what was happening. He knew he only had seconds to finish the jutsu and he was only half way through it. His regeneration was already working and he had to hope that it would keep him alive long enough to ensure that his master had complete dominance of the body before him. And while he might fear his own death, he did not believe that it would happen at the hands of the Uchiha.

Sasuke lifted his sword almost ponderously and plunged it through Kabuto's back, channeling lightning down the blade. As Kabuto yelled out in searing pain, blood flying from between his lips, his cry was eclipsed tenfold by another.

Red chakra engulfed Naruto's body in a frighteningly familiar silhouette. Hand and finger bones broke, stretched and healed as claws sprouted from the elongated digits. Jaw bones shattered and reformed in an almost snout like shape as fangs pushed out from his upper gums. Ears lifted and grew more pointed as the whisker like scars deepened and thickened on the tan cheeks. Feet followed hands as bones snapped and broke allowing the heels to shift upwards, each foot extending until the weight was balanced on the clawed toes. The fragile silk robe disintegrated under the burning power of the demonic chakra that encased the now crouching figure.

_One Tail._  
A sharp cry gave evidence of both the ecstasy and ache that hummed through the body, chakra channels distending with the deluge of power.

_Two Tails._  
A scream as the body started bursting at the tenketsu points only to heal over and rip open again.

_Three Tails._  
Mind numbing pain and anguish as the coveted power destroyed him and remade him over and over. He was fast losing his sanity under the unrelenting torture and he could feel his mind slipping away. His continuous screams cut off abruptly as darkness consumed him.

_Four Tails._  
He was in control once again.

* * *

Sasuke watched in horrified fascination as the tails kept forming and the screams became more frantic and desperate. He had only seen this... _transformation_ once before and then it had only shown one tail. The power pulsated off the being in waves drowning him in both fear and exhilaration.

The fourth tail formed after the sudden deafening silence. The eyes looked around quickly, but not frantically. A newly awakened creature ensuring that its surroundings were safe. Those blood red eyes met his and he _knew._

"Naruto," he whispered.

Those eyes zeroed in on him, then a scowl formed. Sasuke had a brief moment to wonder whether he should defend himself, whether this part of Naruto might still resent getting a hand shoved through his chest or not. But then he saw what had garnered that look.

A fifth tail was budding behind him.

"_No._ This is enough. I will not let it happen," Naruto growled out in a gravelly base voice. It almost seemed he was talking _to_ someone rather than himself. Sasuke could hazard a guess as to whom. After a moment the fifth bud disappeared.

Those eyes focused on Sasuke again, seemingly ignoring the way his body ripped apart around him. Naruto's gaze lifted to the body of Kabuto in front of him still slumped over on Sasuke's sword. Eyes quickly pinpointed slowly healing wounds on the still form. Without hesitation, he reached back, formed a Rasengan and drove it into Kabuto's chest.

Sasuke blinked as the blood spray hit his face. He jerked back more from the almost indifferent look on Naruto's face than from any distaste from the action itself. He had seen many worse things while he had been Orochimaru's apprentice.

The nude form crawled toward him on all fours with surprising grace and eyed him. He then realized that although it was Naruto behind the eyes, his psyche was being bombarded with the demon's instincts and impulses, slowly overriding his friend's usual inhibitions and behaviors. Those eyes hotly assessed him, nostrils flaring slightly as his scent was caught and analyzed.

"Mine," the voice growled calmly.

He didn't think that Naruto was trying to claim him (although that thought did funny things to his stomach and perhaps a bit lower) but rather was identifying him as friend or foe. The gaze swung easily to the door then back to him and he could tell that his friend was fading fast and the demon was just below the surface.

"Stay." Then the figure darted out through the door faster than his Sharingan could follow.

Sasuke decided, as he heard the screams start out in the lair, that he would take his friend's _suggestion._ While he wanted to join the fight and set himself against a certain select few of the more powerful Sound shinobi in the hideout, he really didn't want to be mistaken as one of them by a blood-lusting Naruto.

He moved over to the still form of Kabuto, eyeing the man dubiously. He gripped his katana in both hands and decided to make sure that he was truly dead. He didn't think he could regenerate his head.

Several minutes later, the burning started in the curse seal placed upon him by Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke stepped unflinchingly through the bloody remains in the hallway, being careful not to sully his clothing on the foulness. His analytical mind noted chakra burns, claw marks and even bite marks on the bodies. A few times he had to swallow thickly as he noticed that not all body parts were accounted for and that the areas surrounding those missing body parts had teeth marks.

The screams had ended about a half an hour ago around the same time as the fierce burning in his shoulder. He had fought his own battle trying to resist the call of the curse mark, trying not to embrace the power that had been demanding his attention. He was unsure what had caused the mark to flare up, but he was unwilling to surrender to it.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto had not left the hideout. Either he was apparently satisfied with the small-scale massacre or self-disciplined enough not to venture out for innocent bystanders. Or perhaps he just didn't like Sound-nin. Sasuke knew for a fact that if even an iota of Naruto were in control, he would avoid innocents.

Being the only other living thing in the lair, locating the dobe wasn't that hard. Apparently liking creature comforts (he smirked at the pun) he found the fox-bearer all curled up in a nest of blankets on Orochimaru's bed. It would make sense, Sasuke supposed, since the room probably smelled strongly of Naruto's own scent. He followed the four scorched lines on the floor to the bed, the smell of burnt sheets filling the air. Lifting a slightly charred blanket, he saw the blood matted blonde hair and blood covered tan skin of a soundly sleeping Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke sighed. He had better clean him up as much as he could before he woke up. Naruto was, at his core, a kind-hearted person. Not normally good material for being a shinobi, but somehow he made it work for him. He wouldn't handle waking up to his current state well. He would then be sure to destroy any evidence of the massacre. He wasn't sure if the kitsune had been had been in charge or if it had been a twisted form of Naruto's mind. Either way, he didn't want the dobe to see the results.

He grabbed a basin from the top of a lacquered chest of drawers and filled it up with water from the bathroom. Claiming a towel and washcloth, he went back to the bedside. Chiding himself that the body of a blood splattered male, even a blood splattered Naruto, shouldn't be a sexually stimulating sight, he set about cleaning the dobe while trying not to wake him. He froze as the other sniffed the air suddenly and opened his eyes to brief slits before settling back to sleep. Just how much of the animalistic traits did Naruto retain even without the fox's chakra swirling around him?

There were many questions on his mind from what was the status of Orochimaru to what was it like to be in that torrent of power.

He slid the washcloth over strong arms, down a well built chest and over taut abs. He couldn't help but note that there were no scars on all of that tanned flesh. _'Must be nice,'_ he mused. As he passed the cloth over his navel, Naruto gave a little sighing moan. Glancing up to make sure the blue eyes were still closed in slumber, Sasuke ran his bare fingers over the same spot. The dobe made another interesting sound and the black inked seal flared to life under his questing hand.

Power flared and tingled over his fingers like static, sending little electric sparks straight to his groin. His cheeks flamed slightly as he noticed the blonde-fringed manhood stirring.

"Bastard," a tired voice mumbled from above. "M'lest me later, m'tired."

"Hn. As if," he scoffed in denial. He quickly mopped at his legs and threw a blanket over the sleeping form.

He would give Naruto another thirty minutes. In the meantime, he had some bodies to collect and burn and a plan to formulate.

* * *

Naruto was in a deep dreamless sleep when he felt someone shaking him. He grumbled something about more sleep, but the shaking persisted. Sighing, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over him, looking down at him in vague annoyance. He gave a happy grin. "Sasuke!"

"Get up," came the bland response. "We have things to do."

Naruto's smile faded into a scowl. Not exactly the cheerful reunion he had hoped for, but then again Sasuke _was _an icy bastard at times. Okay, most of the time.

"Is Orochimaru going to be a problem?" Sasuke demanded in a no-nonsense fashion.

"Nope. He's sealed away now," Naruto replied, patting his belly through the blanket.

"Sealed?"

"Yah. Did you know his soul doesn't have any arms? Kyuubi, the betraying little bitch, said that someone had at some point tried to use the same sealing technique on Orochimaru that Yondaime used on Kyuubi. That was why Kyuubi was able to wrap him up in his chakra and suck him into the cage through his seal. He said it had an affinity for the bastard." He gave another grin. "I guess Kyuubi has a chew toy now."

"Hn, so Kyuubi is the one that took him out."

"No," Naruto growled a little testily. "The snake bastard lost because he was too weak."

Sasuke stilled at that assessment. He glared over at Naruto, not sure if he should be angry or not. After all, he had joined the Sannin because of his strength and what he could teach him. "What do you mean, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto scowled at the insult but answered the question. "Well, baka, your precious sensei couldn't handle the power. Or more accurately the pain that goes with it."

"You said Kyuubi betrayed you?" Sasuke's tone was still void of emotion, his mind sorting all the facts so that he could get an accurate picture of what had really transpired.

"Yeah, when Orochimaru showed up in the prison, Kyuubi was supposed to give me power to use in case Orochimaru cut me off from my chakra. The bastard gave it to the fucking snake instead. Thought he was stronger and would let him out more or again or some shit." Naruto shrugged. He should have known better than to make a deal with a demon.

"So, he just blacked out from the pain?" he asked dubiously.

"You try it sometime, teme. His mind couldn't handle it, he broke under the strain."

Sasuke eyed Naruto up and down, not forgetting that he had lasted through another tail and hadn't been screaming like a girl.

Naruto noticed the look and shrugged. "I'm used to it." Though he wouldn't admit it to Sasuke, but having Kabuto and Orochimaru clearing out his chakra channels and increasing his health, he was able to handle the fourth tail better than he had been able to before.

"Hn." Sasuke looked around the room before settling his eyes back on the other occupant. "I'm going to try to get past the traps and wards Orochimaru has around his private scrolls. Why don't you shower and we can see about getting out of here."

"Where are we going?" Naruto perked up.

"Orochimaru had these hideouts tucked all over the place. A handful of them have powerful jutsu scrolls hidden in them. If I don't have a teacher," he looked at Naruto as if to say it was solely the blonde's fault, "at least I can get his jutsus to study. There has to be something to use against _him._"

Sasuke watched as Naruto wrapped the sheet around himself before standing. He knew he didn't need to ask if Naruto would back out on his promise. He knew he wouldn't. He quashed the urge to seek some kind of reassurance, telling himself that it was just another sign of dobe-induced weakness.

"Are you going to send word to Konoha that you are still alive? I'm sure that _your friends_ are worried." He hated that sly tone of jealously in his voice. Naruto had promised to help him and until his brother was dead that meant the blonde would stay at his side.

The blonde paused, looking down at the pattern on the rug at his feet. "There's nothing there for me now," he whispered before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _"What happened?'_

* * *

Naruto sighed in pleasure as the warm water cascaded down his sore body. He would help Sasuke kill his brother because he knew the Uchiha clan deserved justice. He would be there to watch his back and to protect him. He was ecstatic to have his best friend back with him again. This day made everything that had happened in the last three years worth it.

His smile slowly faded when he realized that if (when!) Sasuke got his revenge, he would head back to Konoha to start on his only other goal. The revival of his clan. _'I...I could live there within the village if I have to. Be a ninja just within the village,'_ he assured himself. He didn't know if he could bring himself to allow them to place the curse seal on him though. It wasn't right to do that to someone. _'But, if I had to ... just to be near Sasuke... and everyone else, of course...'_

A bang on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Hurry up, dobe!" Sasuke barked.

Naruto blinked, his skin was pruned. He had no clue how long he had been standing there. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, teme!" He hurriedly finished washing, studiously ignoring the faint pink that washed down the drain. He only had blurry images of what had happened after he had run through Sasuke's bedroom door while in fox form. He had a feeling he really didn't want details. He only remembered Sasuke shaking him awake after that. He had a sneaky feeling he would be having nightmares about it soon, however.

He turned off the shower and quickly dried off. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he walked back out into the bedroom for clothes.

Sasuke had a fair number of scrolls piled on the bed and was currently sorting through them. There were about four different packs lying around as well. Naruto recognized Iruka's sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. "Oh cool, you still have it!" Just as he went for the bag, Sasuke snatched it away and tossed it on the bed out of his reach.

"I'm using that one. I have another for you. Get dressed." Sasuke didn't look at him, but Naruto knew his friend well enough that he could tell he was tense.

"Bastard, that was Iruka-sensei's!" he protested. The bag meant something to him. It was the only reminder he had left of his former teacher and pseudo-father figure since his hitae-ate was gone.

"Fine, I'll transfer the stuff if you are so damn sentimental," Sasuke growled. "Only an idiot like you would get worked up over a bag."

"It's more than 'just a bag,' ass."

"Get dressed, moron."

_'What the hell is his problem?'_ Shrugging it out of his mind until later, Naruto opened up the armoire and fished out his clothes. He blushed as he felt eyes on him as he dropped his towel and pulled on the black briefs. He yanked the orange pants on and breathed easier when he felt the eyes look elsewhere.

He suddenly stopped as he realized that Sasuke had been looking at _his bare ass._ And then there was that incident in the hallway previously with the new clothes. Of course that didn't mean that Sasuke would be open to anything between them. Hell, the bastard barely even thought of him as a friend and had tried to kill him on several occasions. He felt the muscles in his shoulder twitch as his hand unconsciously went up to his chest where the Chidori had been rammed through his chest.

Okay maybe having _those_ kind of thoughts were a bit premature. Maybe he should worry about them getting along and not trying to kill each other first.

After all, Naruto had ogled many a girl under ero-sennin's eyes (and a few boys out from under ero-sennin's eyes) but hadn't been ready to sleep with any of them.

Then again, Sasuke had just helped defeat his sensei and save Naruto's life. Maybe he wasn't as much of a prick as he tried to pretend.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to put the rest of your clothes on?" came a scathing voice.

Then again...

"Fuck off, bastard. I have a lot on my mind," Naruto grumbled.

"Let me simplify it, there isn't any ramen here," came the sarcastic reply.

"Do you got a problem, Uchiha?" Naruto demanded angrily.

Sasuke tossed a scroll on the bed. "I thought I had gotten rid of all my baggage when I left Konoha, dead-last."

"Are you fucking calling me baggage, you bastard?"

"Wow, you figured that out on your own?" Sasuke was expecting it, was almost welcoming it, when the other launched himself at him.

Forgetting finesse, forgetting years of shinobi training, the two rolled around on the floor trying to beat the shit out of each other.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the floor panting, gingerly prodding a tooth with his tongue. Getting hit by the blonde was like getting kicked by a mule at the best of times. Like a damned draft horse when he was serious about it. Sasuke had to admit he was a little calmer now, more relaxed. And by the look of the stupid smile on the idiot's face, he was as well. He fingered a tear in his white shirt. Oh well, it had been stained from earlier anyway. No big loss.

Naruto turned his head toward him from where his tanned body was sprawled out comfortably on the floor. "Oi, bastard. We should get a move on," he said between breaths. "A while back Akatsuki were in the area. Been a while, I think. My time sense is kinda screwed up. Don't know if they are still around or not and the fox puts out a big chakra signal."

"You're just fucking telling me this now?!" Clenching his teeth to keep from cursing even further, he got up and swiftly started shoving scrolls in bags. "Finish getting your clothes on. Pack what you need. I cleaned out Iruka's bag for you while you were off in ramen-land."

"Sure, if you do one thing," he replied.

"What?"

"Leave that ugly damn purple bow thing behind. It looks so shitty on you."

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No."

"No?!"

He glared over at the blonde. "Not if we are going to have _you_ impersonating Orochimaru as long as we can so we can get those scrolls without fighting everyone for them."

"Oh." He got up and pulled on his black shirt. "But after that, ditch the damn thing."

"Does it bother you?" he asked tauntingly.

"No," he said too quickly and too vehemently.

Sasuke's snort answered what he thought of that.

After packing a bag of personal items they would need for traveling, Sasuke had them each carry an extra bag that was only partially full of scrolls. Naruto pulled on his black silk overshirt and then pulled out a heavy black poncho from the armoire.

"At least he had nice clothes, except for those _**ugly ass purple bows,**_" he commented, saying the last part loudly to make sure the ugly-ass-purple-bow-wearing ninja understood his opinion.

Ignoring the taunt, Sasuke left the room to quickly change, putting on a tighter black shirt under his standard oversized shirt to help protect him from the elements as well as grabbing his own poncho. He threw some clothes in his bag along with a few personal items. He went back to check on Naruto only to find the younger ninja struggling with the beaded cord that tied his longer hair back.

After watching for a couple of excruciating moments, Sasuke finally stalked over and yanked the brush and cord out of Naruto's hands. He quickly ran the brush through the medium length blonde hair, trying to ignore the warmth as his fingers brushed the nape of the other's neck. He tied the intricate knot with ease and fluffed a couple of spiky locks in spite of himself. "There, you're beautiful. Let's go," he said shortly.

Naruto grinned at him from the reflection in the mirror. "You think so?"

Sasuke quickly turned to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. "Hn."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tsunade stared at the reports in front of her without really seeing them. After Jiraiya's carefully worded message, she had sent a three-man team of shinobi to investigate the area he was in, trying to find some clue to Orochimaru's whereabouts. What had both alarmed and gave her hope was the one line from the message: _'..the snake ate the fox, but his meal keeps coming back up.'_

The newest report in front of her informed her that the team eventually had found the snake's lair. However, there were signs of a bloody struggle and the remnants of a large fire in the training area. An analysis of the ashes indicated there had been bodies burnt. There were a few other details that had garnered her attention. A discarded blood stained shirt with an uchiwa fan on the back, chakra scorch marks on a floor leading to a blood covered bed and the signs that someone had left in a hurry.

If she were to add to the facts what Anko had reported once she had returned from her mission, it became either a hopeful picture or a very grisly one.

_**----Flashback-----**_

Anko, flanked by Shizune and a masked ANBU entered the room at her permission. She noticed that both her assistant and the ANBU were watching the mesh-wearing jounin carefully. Anko was holding her curse-marked shoulder apprehensively.

"Hokage-sama," Anko began in her usual tone. It was a voice that some of Orochimaru's veiled arrogance and impatience had rubbed into in the years that she had served as his student. "I was a day outside of Konoha returning from my mission when the curse seal activated."

"Activated?" Tsunade's felt her eyebrows climb toward her hairline.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she replied, her tone overlaid with anxiety now. As Tsunade rose and came around the desk to examine the seal, she continued. "I could tell he wasn't near and usually it only flares by his close proximity. However, I could feel it pulling me to the northeast. In fact I had actually turned and stared heading that way when my team had to forcibly stop me."

Shizune nodded in affirmation. "The seal had started spreading across her skin. I was lucky to get a needle in her with a paralytic, she took off so fast."

"The impulse lasted about fifteen to twenty minutes then it just as suddenly went away," Anko continued, her voice once more curt and to the point.

Tsunade probed the seal, but it remained dormant and unresponsive to her chakra. "Make sure you aren't alone for the next few days. If you feel even a flicker, you immediately come to me."

**_----End Flashback------_**

So either Naruto was fighting Orochimaru or Orochimaru now had access to Kyuubi's chakra, which would increase his powers tremendously. As Hokage, it was her duty to prepare for the worst, even if she hoped otherwise. 

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and poured herself a drink. She was beginning to think that it was her lot in life to lose anyone she cared about.

She walked into her sitting room and stared at the fourth picture in the line of Hokage portraits on the wall. _'...his meal keeps coming back up.'_

If anyone had the strength and determination to withstand Orochimaru's jutsu, she reminded herself, it would be Konoha's number one most surprising ninja.

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance. While it was a bright winter's night outside with a full moon, the inside of the two-man tent was dark and while maybe not warm, it was at least comfortable. He scowled as he heard teeth chatter again. 

"Che, Sasuke, will you freeze to death a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Usuratonkach-ch-chi." A shiver rippled the blanket next to his.

Naruto heaved another sigh and sat up. "I knew you were an icy bastard, but this is ridiculous." He leaned over and grabbed his friend's blanket, pulling it off and over to his own.

"What the f-fuck are you doing, moron?!" Sasuke protested as what little warmth he had acquired dissipated into the cold air. He felt a hand grab his arm and he was unceremoniously yanked over closer to the blonde.

"Just shut up and get under the covers." Naruto finished layering the blankets and laid down on his side, facing away from Sasuke. He knew the proud bastard wouldn't lie down if he was watching him.

Sasuke scowled darkly, contemplating kicking the dobe's ass until another shudder wracked his body. He quickly climbed under the blankets and lay with his back against Naruto's. Immediately warmth started seeping through his tense, chilled muscles.

_'Does he have a heater shoved up his ass or something?'_ the dark-haired body thought in irritation. After one or two more shivers, his body relaxed into the heat behind him and sleep slowly claimed him.

* * *

The screaming wouldn't stop. No matter how many times he killed them, they wouldn't stop screaming. He felt the blood flowing over his hands, wet and warm, comforting. But still the screams echoed in his ears. He loped through the halls on all fours, chakra pouring from his body as naturally as sweat. He chased them down relentlessly, bouncing from walls and ceiling. It didn't matter, any surface was fair game. Sometimes it was fun to see them look behind them in confusion, not knowing he had been running along above them until he dropped down to shred their frail flesh. 

He ran along a wall and rounded a corner by bouncing to the far side of the hall. He stopped abruptly when he came face to face with a young woman wearing plain, simple clothing. She cowered before him, the stench of her fear wafting towards him like some aphrodisiac. _'She's innocent! A servant,'_ a part of his mind yelled out to him. He stared at her unblinkingly as he contemplated her fate. After a long moment, he pulled his tails close to his body so as not to burn her. "Go," he growled out. "NOW."

Eyes widening in disbelief, she edged around his crimson figure until she was past him. She backed away slowly, probably saving her own life in the process. It wasn't until she was around the corner that he heard her footsteps start running.

He quelled the impulse to give chase and instead whipped his head around as he felt a brief, insignificant pain in his arm. He plucked the shuriken out and grinned malevolently down the hall at the group of ninjas. Letting out a roar, he ran at them in a bloody red blur. And then the screaming started again.

* * *

Awareness slowly filtered through the layers of sleep, causing Naruto to grumble. He vaguely remembered a nightmare but his mind shied away from it when he tried to concentrate on it. More vividly he remembered dreaming about Sasuke again. 

He blinked his eyes open to see the ceiling of the tent, which wasn't unusual for him. He normally slept on his back. However, what _was_ unusual was the feel of another body curled into his, a head resting on his shoulder. It was a unique feeling. One that he believed he could get used to fairly quickly. One that had no doubt caused some of his more _interesting_ dreams last night. Growing up alone with no parents, touch was something that Naruto savored when on the rare occasion he could experience it. However, he knew that if Sasuke woke up like this, it would be the last time he got to experience this comforting closeness. The bastard was too damn uptight for his own good.

Besides, he had to go piss.

* * *

Usually the slightest movement or noise was able to wake Sasuke to full consciousness. It was essential to the survival instincts of a shinobi. Which was why it irritated him that his first thought of the morning was that at some point his heater had gotten up and left. By the lingering warmth in the blankets, he knew it couldn't have been long ago. But, that wasn't the point. The point was that the clumsy idiot should not have been able to put his sandals on and leave the tent without waking him. Although he had to admit that he hadn't slept so well in a long time. 

While internally arguing with himself over the pros and cons of either resting well and being in top form for the next day but leaving himself vulnerable versus sleeping lightly but safely, he decided to pull on his own sandals and coat to take care of business.

The first step outside brought an even darker frown on his face as his toes encountered the cold, wetness of snow. He had forgotten how frigid it got in winter the further north they went. He should have thought to pack socks, but he consoled himself that he had been in a hurry at the time.

He passed the blonde coming back into camp and would have kept walking except for the tug on his poncho. He glanced back with a lifted eyebrow to indicate he was listening.

"I'm hungry. You want breakfast?" Naruto asked quietly in the hushed morning air. His breath puffed out in front of him in a white cloud. He paused and breathed heavily into the air, then chuckled at the vapor.

Sasuke actually checked his first biting remark when he remembered _why _the blonde ate so much. However as the idiot kept trying to blow smoke rings into the cold air, he couldn't help but mutter, "Baka."

"Don't be such a tight ass. You need to learn how to relax and have fun." Naruto grinned and blew more vapor into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke didn't dignify that observation with an answer. Instead he turned and continued walking toward the trees. "Make breakfast," he called over his shoulder. "And don't burn it this time." He could almost feel the middle finger that was undoubtedly directed his way.

Once past a tree or two, he came to an abrupt halt. His first thought was to berate the idiot for leaving such an obvious sign of their passing. His second was to wonder if it was some of the fox carrying over that made him mark his territory. The third, as he eyed the yellow spiral in the snow, was that the idiot was just being an idiot.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, then pulled himself from his pants and decided he couldn't let the challenge stand. It took a little maneuvering but once done, he shook himself and retied his pants, surveying his work. He had made sure the Uchiha fan was a bit bigger than the Uzumaki spiral. It was a good thing he had drank a lot of water before going to bed. He had briefly thought about overlaying the spiral with the fan, but realized it would have looked like a lollipop. While he might secretly admit he was a sucker for the imbecile, he really didn't want to go around advertising it.

As he stepped back out of the trees, he tilted his head casually to the side, neatly dodging the snowball. He heard a muffled curse and then another snowball came winging his way. He let it impact his gloved hand and returned fire with a shuriken. There was a yip, a thud of a body hitting the snow covered ground and a _thunk_ as the projectile imbedded in a tree.

"Jackass, I was just having fun!"

"So was I," came the deadpanned reply.

"Eep! Cold snow!" Sasuke glanced over to see the idiot shaking snow away from the mesh panels of his pants.

"Hn. Next time bring some real pants."

"Actually it's not that bad," Naruto shrugged. "Except that my nuts have permanently crawled up into my pelvis."

Sasuke sat down on a log next to the fire, eyeing the rice that was cooking. "I really don't want to hear about your nuts, baka."

"Yeah, well at least mine's dropped," he angrily retorted.

In one swift movement, his katana was out and flying through the air. Naruto dived at the last minute with another yelp as the sword drove into the tree. At this point any normal, sane person would get the hint and shut the hell up.

Bright blue eyes gawked at the still quivering sword blade that had come within centimeters of his head as he stood. "That was cool! Where'd you learn that?"

Sasuke took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Naruto easily pulled the sword out with a flex of muscle and examined the weapon. He tried twirling it in his grasp. "So when are you gonna show me how to use one of these?" His hand slipped and he had to jerk his other arm out of the path of the sharp blade. He then quickly spread his feet as the tip impaled the ground where his toes had been.

"Dobe, you're dangerous enough with small pointy objects without arming you with big pointy objects." He pulled the rice from the fire and began to spoon it into two bowls.

"Bastard! My small pointy object's just as good as your big pointy one!" the blonde yelled.

Sasuke tried not to choke on his mouthful of rice. "Then why do you have your hands all over mine?"

"Because it looks cool and I wanted to play with it." Naruto, mercurial as ever, gave the katana another experimental twirl.

_'Kami-sama, he can't be that oblivious.' _Sasuke smirked over at him. "Be careful, if you don't know how to handle it, you could hurt yourself."

"I can so too handle it!" the younger shinobi protested indignantly.

Sasuke set his bowl down and practically sauntered over to Naruto. He put his hand over the other's on the hilt and leaned in ever so slightly. "So, do you really want to learn how to handle my big pointy thing?"

Naruto blinked once. He then blinked twice. "Ecchi!" he suddenly accused as red flooded his face.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled his katana out of unresisting fingers. "It was a joke, dumbass. You're the one who said I should lighten up." He turned and walked back to the fire. "Get your ass over here and eat. We have a lot of ground to cover today. And don't forget to take your vitamins."

Naruto hesitated before following him. _'Smooth, real smooth, Naruto. Here he was practically handing himself to you on a silver platter and you freak. But...he said he was joking. If I had hit on him when he wasn't serious, he would have ran me through with his 'big pointy thing.' And NOT the one I wanted.' _

He felt his face flush again as he sat down to eat. _'Fucking dreams.'_ It was one thing to acknowledge from a safe distance how he felt about Sasuke. He wasn't totally stupid. He knew what his dreams meant. He knew that he found his friend attractive just as he knew that the cold bastard had a place in his heart that no one else could fill. And not the place the jerk had tried to put his hand through. It was just that it was totally different when the person you were infatuated with was standing right next to you, flirting with you. Kami, now he knew how Hinata felt.

After inhaling his food, drinking some tea and taking his vitamins (under Sasuke's watchful eye) Naruto began to try to unknot the cord from his hair. Sasuke gave a put-upon sigh and quickly pulled out a brush from his pack. He began to straighten the snarl that was a tangle of Naruto's hair, beads and an orange cord. Once done, Naruto carefully strapped on Orochimaru's Kusanagi and looked over at Sasuke.

"Besides," he said picking up the earlier conversation, "I already have a big pointy thing. I just need you to teach me how to use it." He gave a mischievous grin.

"Hn," was the non-committal response.

"Plus, I have an advantage with blades," Naruto persisted smugly.

"Hn." Naruto interpreted the slightly questioning tone and walked over to a rock that was roughly one meter in diameter. He pulled out the sword and concentrated. His control over the wind element was far from perfect but he was sure with some training he could progress.

Sasuke watched in interest as the snow kicked up about the other boy's feet before settling back down. He let his eyes turn crimson and was able to see the swirls of air revolving and counter spinning along the blade. _'What is it with him and spirals?'_ he thought dimly. The whorls spun faster and became more precise, giving a shimmer to the air around the blade. Then in one fluid motion, Naruto brought the sword around (too much like a baseball bat in Sasuke's professional opinion) and _through_ the rock. After a split second in which gravity seemed suspended, the rock slid apart with a grating sound.

_'Impressive,'_ Sasuke admitted to himself. "Not bad for a dobe." He smirked as the blonde hair practically bristled in anger. "It would figure you could use air so well. You have enough of it in your head."

"_Bastard_!"

"C'mon, dobe. Daylight is wasting."

* * *

Two days later they were in Lightning Country close to where Sasuke claimed the first batch of scrolls were located. Once they had crossed the border, they traveled hard through both day and night, only stopping long enough for short rest breaks.

As they approached the lair, Sasuke started to remind Naruto how he should act and what he should say. "I spent six months in the bastard's mind, Sasuke. I have a clue," Naruto finally growled.

"I spent three years with him, usuratonkachi. I think I might have some insight as well." Sasuke knew, _just knew,_ that the baka would mess this up somehow. "Use henge for the eyes but be careful. There are a few ninja here that can spot it if they are looking. This place is much bigger than where you were before. There are a lot more people here."

They stopped before the entrance so that Sasuke could form the seals to open the door. He knew that they had already been spotted, but no one dared to stop them as of yet. As the door slid back, a chill went up his spine and its source was the younger ninja behind him. He turned and suddenly grimaced in pain as his curse seal came alive. It felt as if the damn thing was trying to crawl off his skin.

The blonde haloed head lifted and he met slit-pupil yellow eyes. A glance confirmed they hadn't been altered by a transformation jutsu or illusion. He felt something cold grip his chest as the voice spoke.

"Come, Sasuke-kun," it commanded in a sibilant hiss. "We have something to attend to."

* * *

Naruto found himself standing in the greenish water before the Kyuubi's cage. Two red eyes glowed balefully out at him. "I need his chakra," Naruto said succinctly.

The Kyuubi gave a toothy grin and turned around in his cage. A moment later a clawed paw-like hand shoved a humanoid shape against the inside of the bars directly behind the paper seal. Orochimaru looked a little dazed and worse for wear. He gave a pained gasp as dark purple chakra was pulled from his body and out through the seal.

Naruto let himself to channel the foreign chakra as he returned to his senses.

------------------

The yellow eyes darted to the side as the figure strode through the entrance. The guard at the door hastily dropped his gaze and bowed.

Sasuke kept a step back to try to figure out what the fuck had just happened. His seal no longer burned but it tingled unpleasantly. As they approached a branch in the tunnel, the figure stopped. "Sasuke-kun, you're reluctance makes me think that you don't wish to be here. Come, stop lagging behind."

Sasuke took the last few steps to draw even with his former sensei. Those yellow eyes flashed a warning at him. "Hn," he replied almost weakly.

"Shall we?" the voice suggested. They both stood there for a long moment, Sasuke unsure of what Orochimaru wanted. Then he noticed it. A slight roll of the eyes and a subtle twitch of the head toward the direction they had been moving.

Sasuke felt the tension leave his body. The dobe didn't know which way to go. He had never been here before. "Hn." He almost smirked. He turned and started walking, the other falling into step beside him. He didn't know how the idiot was making his eyes yellow, but he would damn sure find out once they were alone.

They had turned down several halls and were almost to Orochimaru's rooms when a shinobi fell into step with a bow of his head. "Orochimaru-sama," the green eyed, lanky man greeted. "We're pleased that you are here. There are a few matters that I need to discuss with you."

Sasuke gave an emotionless look to the man with light brown hair. "We just got here, Oushi."

Oushi shot a dismissive glare at Sasuke. "I'm sure Orochimaru-sama is anxious to hear about our progress and a few troublesome incidents regarding our latest orders."

"Not now, Oushi," Naruto drawled with the perfect blend of impatience, boredom and amusement. "As Sasuke-kun pointed out, we have just arrived. I want a bath and a real meal before anything else. I will send for you when I am ready."

Oushi bowed once again and dropped back. Sasuke couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to see the man staring after them. Their eyes met briefly and the older ninja abruptly turned and walked off.

Sasuke stopped in front of a door and, after looking discreetly both ways, made a couple of hand seals. He then opened the door and motioned Naruto inside.

The room was a little bit more opulent than the previous had been but not by much. The bed was a little bigger and had black silken panels held back with sashes on all four sides. A purple couch sat in front of a large fireplace but otherwise it was similar enough not to garner interest. Naruto turned to Sasuke and his eyes slowly faded to blue. The seal went quiet afterwards and Naruto gave him a smug little grin.

"How the hell did you do that," Sasuke asked in a hushed tone, not wanting his voice to carry.

"I said he was sealed away. I didn't say he was gone. I can pull his chakra out through the same leaks that allow the Kyuubi's out," Naruto answered with a shrug as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But he is still sealed?" The voice didn't betray any emotion but Naruto could tell that the dark haired shinobi was a touch concerned.

"Yes," Naruto assured him.

Sasuke gave a nod, indicating he was satisfied.

"How's your leg and arm?" Naruto asked, referring to the injuries the teenager had sustained while fighting Kabuto. Sasuke had seemed to recover quickly enough, but he wanted to make sure since they had an infirmary at their disposal for the moment.

"They are fine now. Strip down," he ordered quietly as he started pulling out dirty clothes from their packs.

"Gee, Sasuke, and you haven't even told me you loved me, yet," he grinned cheekily.

"Baka. I want to get our clothes washed while we are here. Being cold is starting to look better than smelling you at night."

"Ass," he griped as he shed his clothes.

"I'll get us some fresh supplies as well. Hungry?"

Naruto gave him a look.

"Hn. I will have food brought. Go shower." He gathered up the dirty clothes.

"Anything else, Mom?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Sasuke headed for the door with Naruto's amused laugh following him.

* * *

Naruto stood in the warm downpour, enjoying the sensation sinking into his tired and sore body. He fingered his hair idly, wondering if he should cut it at the next village. It wasn't like he was going to let one of Orochimaru's henchmen near him with sharp pointy objects.

He blushed slightly as he recalled his last conversation regarding "pointy objects." He then decided to leave it long since it had become a part of their morning ritual for Sasuke to brush and tie back his hair. He wasn't going to give up the sensation of the onyx eyed shinobi's fingers running through his hair even if he did complain about Naruto's ineptitude in tying knots the whole time he did so. It was the same comforting feeling he got waking up with the other young man curled up against his side for warmth.

They were both very careful not to comment on either occurrence, aside from gripes and insults, but like everything else between them, Naruto was sure it would cause a fight sooner or later. Either he would push for more or tease the other ninja or said ninja would decide that touching another human being would somehow make him unable to avenge his clan and it would blow up between them.

So he pragmatically decided to enjoy what he could while he could before the inevitable explosion. Until then, he would dance around Sasuke as much as he had to and make it last as long as he could.

Naruto tensed as he heard the door open to the bedroom. Someone moved something around, there was a clattering sound and then the door shut a few minutes later. He quickly washed himself then exited the large shower stall. After drying hastily, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was the now lit fire that threw warmth out into the air.

The smell of freshly cooked food led him over to the sitting area where a medium sized table sat low to the ground with cushions laid out around it. A wide variety of dishes covered the table, making his mouth water. Not wasting another second, he tightened his towel and knelt down on a purple pillow. _'Purple obsessed freak,'_ he thought with a grimace, ignoring his own hypocrisy.

He grabbed a pair of black lacquered chopsticks with white herons painted on them. _'Shmancy,'_ he snickered. "Itadakimasu!" He dove into the heavenly smelling food with gusto.

A few moments later, the door opened again and Sasuke walked inside. He glanced over toward Naruto and, after shutting the door, joined him at the table. "Eat your veggies," he said almost absently as he settled himself down.

"Do you enjoy ordering me around, teme?" he asked sourly around a mouthful of food.

A shoulder lifted negligently and Naruto almost wished the black undershirt were gone so he could see the pale skin beneath the open white cloth. "Don't then. We have three to four years of growing left on us. I'll enjoy being taller again."

Naruto muttered something profane under his breath before starting in on the vegetable dishes.

Sasuke carefully hid his smirk behind a morsel of food. "Clothes are being washed. After a shower, I'll grab the scrolls and the provisions. We'll need to stay tonight to avoid suspicion. We really shouldn't leave for a couple days, but I don't want to waste time on these losers," he said in a low-pitched voice.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke looked away in faint disgust. "Moron, I don't need to see what you're chewing."

Naruto deliberately opened his mouth wider. "Bleehhh."

Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You just need to stay in the room and keep your mouth shut."

Naruto pouted a moment before shrugging. "Fine, fine."

They were both silent as they demolished the spread before them, Naruto predictably putting most of it away.

Sasuke got up and went over to a dresser and pulled a set of his own clothes out of it. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why are _your_ clothes in here?" he asked suspiciously.

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted at the question. "What's it to you?" He heard teeth start grinding together.

"I want to know why your clothes are in the fucking _snake's_ bedroom, teme," Naruto ground out angrily.

Sasuke smirked at him. "Jealous?" He grunted as Naruto was suddenly across the room, grabbing him and shoving him against the dresser. Red tinted eyes glared at him, demanding an answer. He briefly considered yanking his chain a bit more merely because a part of him enjoyed this response, but as more red bled into those azure colored eyes he decided against it. "We only came here a few times. Not enough to want to trust people to stay out of any room I might leave my stuff in. So I just put it in here to keep it safe."

The hands slowly loosened from his collar and Naruto stepped back away from him.

"He never touched me that way," Sasuke added quietly. He didn't feel it prudent to tell the upset blonde just how close he thought the Sannin had been to that point, however.

Blue eyes blinked then looked away awkwardly. Sasuke watched him walk toward the couch, muscles across his back still tense. He took a brief moment to admire the bared skin and then fished around in another drawer. He threw a pair of tight black pants towards the blonde. "You'll have to do without underclothes," he paused as that vision passed through his mind, "but at least it is better than a towel."

"Thanks," came the mumbled reply.

"Why don't you try meditating? It's been awhile since you've had a chance," he suggested.

He got a look that plainly said "yeah, right."

"Just try it," Sasuke urged.

Naruto snorted derisively. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Sasuke stiffened in response. This is what happened when he showed weakness. "I don't," he said in an ice cold voice, "I just don't want you falling behind again and slowing me down. You made me a promise and I will sure as hell make sure you fulfill it." He stalked out of the room and shut the bathroom door resoundingly.

Naruto winced, cursing his big mouth. He pulled the pants on after discarding the towel on the floor. They were snug but they would do. He sat cross-legged on the couch and tried to calm himself and clear his mind. Just the idea of the sick bastard touching Sasuke was enough to cause his body to tighten like an over-wound spring. He forced himself to breathe deeply and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke washed himself with quick angry movements. He didn't need anyone, dammit. Needing someone meant he was weak. If he wanted to kill his brother then he couldn't afford any weaknesses.

It just felt so damn nice being around Naruto after three years of constantly watching his back and not trusting anyone around him. Constantly aware of the fact that his existence was getting closer and closer to an end. He just felt like he could _breathe_ now.

He just needed to put more space between him and the dobe. He couldn't afford to get distracted at this point. But it had been a pleasant surprise to see the one person who had always seen _him_ and not the labels put to him by others jealous over him. Maybe after he had his vengeance, _if_ he lived...

He dressed in his clean clothes and exited the bathroom. He was glad to note that Naruto was sitting lotus position on the couch, his chin resting on his chest. _'Looks like the hyperactive dobe is good at relaxing after all.' _A soft snore sounded from the couch and Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. _'Okay, maybe a little__** too**__ good.'_ He shook his head as a smile fought its way to his lips. He then quietly left the room to fetch the secret scrolls.

* * *

Naruto was bored. He had finished his meditation (nap) an hour ago and he had nothing to do. So he decided to paw through Orochimaru's belongings. It wasn't like the Sannin needed them anymore.

He found a few more pants like he was currently wearing that he chose to add to his traveling pack. At least his 'nads would be warmer. He snickered at the purple obi in the armoire, but refrained from throwing it in the fireplace. He found a small coin purse in the desk that had some cash in it. He put that with the pants on the couch. He would add it to his frog wallet that Sasuke had finally coughed over. He found it interesting how his former teammate kept "finding" his belongings.

He quickly sat at the desk chair as someone tentatively knocked on the door. He pulled out a random scroll as he said a distracted seeming "Enter." He couldn't help but admire the pretty red haired girl that came in to clear the dinner dishes. She noticed his gaze and both blushed and looked afraid at the same time. At his concerned frown, she speedily finished and practically bolted out the door. He hated to think what she had either experienced or had heard about the Sannin's appetites.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room to find Naruto hanging from the ceiling, glued in place by chakra through his feet, doing crunches. He paused to admire the flex and stretch of the other's toned body before he placed their packs by the couch. Blue eyes watched him between reps as he moved about the room, putting clean clothes and provisions into their bags. The two packs that contained the scrolls were noticeably larger than they had been. He wordlessly set out a clean set of Naruto's clothes on the couch for him to wear in the morning. He noticed the braided cord on the table and added it on the stack.

Naruto dropped from the ceiling, twisting and landing on his feet. "Everything done?"

"Yeah. We should be able to leave tomorrow morning if we avoid Oushi." He stood there for a moment, mentally reviewing his "to do" list and was satisfied that he had thought of everything. Glancing up, he noticed that Naruto had moved over to the bags and was looking through them. Sasuke sighed and pulled his personal bag over and opened it up. He still had the blonde's old orange jacket buried in the bottom of his bag and he was unsure why he was reluctant to give it back. He fished out Naruto's hitae-ate from where he had been hiding it and handed it over to the blonde.

Naruto looked up as he felt Sasuke's hand bump his shoulder then looked down at his forehead protector held in his friend's hand. He could tell by the pattern of the faint scratches on the metal that it was his. He grabbed it and stared at it in disbelief. "Where did you find this?" he demanded, stunned that the one object he had cherished most was once again in his possession.

Sasuke lifted a shoulder negligently. "Found it with some junk that had been thrown out."

Naruto felt a large grin stretch his mouth as he impulsively hugged his friend in gratitude. While the feeling of Sasuke in his arms was surprisingly warm and comfortable, he let go as soon as the other boy tensed up. Being rather attached to his limbs, he didn't want to irritate his friend with his excessive emotional displays.

Sasuke blinked at him once or twice before making a beeline towards the door. "Get some sleep," he ordered gruffly. "We are leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "It would look strange if I stayed the night in here. I have a room a few doors down."

"Oh." Naruto tried to keep the disappointment out his tone.

Sasuke paused at the door, trying to think of something to say. Finally he shrugged. "Stay out of trouble," he said before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Naruto sighed and flopped down on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_'Dammit, I__** knew**__ he would find some way to fuck this up!'_ Sasuke thought furiously.

**-------- Earlier That Morning-------**

Naruto sat up in bed, blearily rubbing the grit out of his eyes. He had tossed and turned for awhile last night before finally settling down. He had missed Sasuke's presence and felt uncomfortable lowering his guard in this strange place. Heaving a sigh, he crawled out of the luxurious bed and headed towards the bathroom. He was halfway there when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," he said after making sure he was semi-presentable.

The same young lady from last night stepped timidly into the room. After watching her stand there for a long moment, he belatedly realized that she was waiting for orders. "Breakfast," he said, trying not to grin from nervousness, "and lots of it."

"Does Orochimaru-sama require assistance with his bath?" she asked quietly.

Something low in his gut twitched at the idea of this pretty young thing running soapy hands all over him. He then blamed those thoughts on his perverted teachers. "No, I'm fine." He ignored the other part of his brain that was currently whining at him. Besides more interaction with those around him could mean possible exposure.

The red head nodded and moved to build up the fire to ward off the night's chill. Naruto continued to the bathroom after giving a brief admiring glance to her rear end as she bent over the hearth.

After making use of the facilities, he felt energized enough to tackle the day. He walked out in his towel since he had forgotten to bring his clothes with him which was hardly unusual for him. Once he had made sure the servant girl was really gone, he quickly dressed, setting aside the hair tie until his blonde locks were drier (or Sasuke showed up, whichever came first).

A polite knock sounded before the door opened, admitting three different servants along with the red head. They were all carrying trays laden with steaming food. The dishes were laid out quickly and in total silence. Naruto tried not to fidget through the process and followed Sasuke's advice about keeping his mouth shut.

Passing off her tray to another servant, the girl came over to where he sat on the couch. He tensed when she reached into a pocket, but relaxed again when she pulled out a hairbrush. With finely trembling fingers, she brushed out his hair and knotted the cord with efficient movements around his queue.

"Thank you," he acknowledged when she was done.

She gave him a wide-eyed look. "Yo-your're welcome, Orochimaru-sama." With that she bowed and practically skittered out the door.

The door remained open long enough for Sasuke to walk inside. His eyes immediately surveyed the room, then landed on Naruto. The gaze lingered for a moment on his hair, but he said nothing. He wasn't wearing the dark shirt underneath his gi and his pale skin and lithely muscled chest drew Naruto's eyes.

"You really look girly in a purple bow," Naruto commented, not bothering to wait between bites.

"Is there any particular reason why you keep obsessing over my clothes?" Sasuke asked as he calmly came over to the table, sitting down to eat.

"Besides the fact that you dress like a Slut-nin? Did you pick out those clothes or did Orochimaru dress you?" Naruto mentally winced. Why couldn't he just learn to shut his mouth for once and not say the first thing that popped into his mind?

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. "At least _I_ never had to turn into a girl to get what I wanted." He deliberately looked the blonde up and down. "Not that there is much difference."

Naruto felt his eyes widen incredulously. "Did you just say I look like a girl, bastard?"

"One has to wonder why you are always changing into a girl all the time," he continued insolently. "Maybe you are just more _comfortable _in that form."

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to deliver another insult, there was a knock on the door. The two quickly shifted into more relaxed stances and acted like everything was normal. The younger ninja called for entry and the door opened to reveal Oushi. Naruto kept his eyes on his plate as he ate, allowing his bangs to fall concealing their blue color.

"Orochimaru-sama," Oushi greeted as he stepped forward and bowed. "I understand you are not going to be staying long so I thought it important for you to review the test subjects before you leave."

Naruto stilled. _'Test subjects…'_ He ignored the warning look in Sasuke's eyes and nodded. "I am available now. Give me just a moment."

The man bowed again then exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"We don't have time for this," Sasuke hissed quietly.

"Yes, we do." Naruto's tone left no room for argument. His face went blank of all expression for a moment then Sasuke's seal flared up like last time. As Naruto looked up with yellow eyes, the door flew open.

Oushi held his shoulder as his eyes darted around the room. "Is everything well, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Take me to the test subjects," the blonde replied unequivocally. He stood and smoothly glided toward the door. The man glanced up into his eyes for a long searching look, then dropped his gaze as he moved aside.

Sasuke made sure the packs were in a place where they could be grabbed easily then followed. By the time he passed through the door, his seal had settled down to that annoying prickle.

Luckily in Oushi's anxiousness he stayed a half step in front of Naruto thus unknowingly leading the way. "The new serum has produced some interesting results when it works. Unfortunately, it only works twenty-five percent of the time. When it doesn't, the side effects are invariably fatal." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But even the failures give us data to improve the serum."

The casual brush of Sasuke's knuckles against his hand made Naruto realize his fists were clenched. He forced himself to relax. He would find a way to shut the experiments down. Impersonating the snake had to be good for something. He felt a squirming and wriggling beneath the seal on his stomach.

Oushi led them to a spacious chamber that sunk down to a pit area. Along the walls of the pit were several barred doors. Naruto felt a fine tremor spread throughout his body. _'The fucking inhumane bastard!'_ He was led down into the pit and along those cells. Oushi was commenting on each occupant but Naruto didn't hear the diatribe. He was too busy trying to keep his rage in check as his eyes fell on the hapless victims of Orochimaru's quest for power.

While none appeared older than twenty-five, some were young, younger than when he had become a genin. Weeping sores, discoloration of skin, some with twisted inhuman looking limbs were only a few of the side effects of the experiments. Almost all of them had hopeless, lost eyes. It was a fucking macabre nightmare of human suffering.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Oushi's voice finally broke through his thoughts.

"Is there any way to reverse the side effects?" he almost panted.

Oushi blinked in confusion. "We haven't bothered studying a possible reversal, Orochimaru-sama," he said slowly. "We will dispose of the failures and obtain new specimens as needed." Oushi was staring at him strangely.

Sasuke watched as red tried to consume yellow as Naruto's rage expanded exponentially. Purple chakra suddenly surged around the younger boy as he doubled over in pain. At the same time Oushi and Sasuke both let out a strangled cry of pain as their curse seals flared and immediately spread to the second stage.

_'Dammit, I__** knew**__ he would find some way to fuck this up!'_ Sasuke thought furiously.

Naruto fought back a wave of pain in his gut as he felt Orochimaru's presence trying to escape the seal. Sasuke's familiar features twisted into something he had only seen once before but had left both a sad and frightening impact.

Black hair lengthened and grayed out. Alabaster skin darkened as the whites of his eyes went black and yellow irises appeared only to immediately shift into the crimson red of Sharingan. Lips changed to appear almost effeminate and purpled in color. The thick, black cross bridged his nose as claws formed. There was the ripping of cloth as two large hands burst from Sasuke's back in a grisly mockery of wings, multiple fingers substituting feathers.

Short tight black hairs spread all over Oushi's body as the hair on his head changed to the same color. His muscle mass easily tripled, ripping his clothes to shreds. Two horns sprouted from the sides of his head, curving out and then inwards like a bovine's. A spined tail grew from his backside as his legs reformed to a more animalistic shape. Broad shoulders supported a thick neck, hinting that the horns were more than decorative. All in all he resembled a thickly muscled minotaur.

Oushi immediately tried to charge Naruto. Sasuke, resisting the almost overpowering pull towards the blonde, used one of his hand-shaped wings to thrust his unmoving friend out of the way. Naruto fell to the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach.

The bull-like creature changed targets and Sasuke quickly leapt to get out of the way. As he was clearing over the thing's head, he felt that whip-like tail wrap around his right ankle. With a burst of speed, Oushi spun, jerking him around and causing the spines to dig into his flesh. As he was flung at the wall, he could feel the flesh around his ankle ripped to the bone.

The stone wall came rushing at him and he flared his wings, slowing his momentum. Adroitly flipping around, he was able to impact the wall with his feet. Fire seemed to race up his right leg, but he ignored it as he sprung toward the minotaur.

Balling his fist, Oushi charged again, intending on flattening the little punk. Sasuke suddenly folded his wings protectively around his body, allowing him to dive toward the floor. Hands and aching right leg bracing him at the last minute, he brought his left leg up in a vicious kick to the chin. The minotaur flew backwards and Sasuke easily righted himself. A wave of dizziness made everything blur sickeningly before clearing again. He glanced down at his ankle to see the yellowish green slime in the wound.

Oushi saw what he was looking at and smiled through the fang filled muzzle. "Won't be long now," he gloated in a deep bass voice. At that moment several Sound-nin entered the room, trying to assess the situation. "That's an imposter," Oushi rumbled, pointing a wickedly sharp claw at Naruto's prone form. "Detain him!"

Sasuke moved to try to protect his friend but Oushi placed himself in between the two. The twisted angelic form felt another sickening wave hit him and he tried not to sway on his feet. He could feel the blood pooling around his foot, soaking into his pants. Tremors of pain from being in his altered form combined with the burning of the poison in his veins shook through his body.

Oushi lowered his great bull-like head and charged again. At that moment, Sasuke felt the heady power of the curse seal drain out of him. Oushi, once more a lanky young man, stumbled in the middle of his collision course as pain rippled through the both of them with the ebbing of power.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke ignored his body and smoothly pulled out his sword. Two slashes executed faster than the eye could see and Oushi lay on the ground lifeless. He stood wavering over his fallen enemy for what seemed a long moment before he forced himself to take a step towards the others now around Naruto.

Naruto had finally shut down all influence Orochimaru and the snake's chakra had on the two warriors. He now understood that like with Kyuubi, getting angry while channeling the Sannin's chakra was a bad idea. His loss of control was the reason that Sasuke was injured and he himself was being held.

Without hesitation, Sasuke formed the seals that he needed one handed. He breathed out and the flames erupted, quickly engulfing the area. The other shinobi released Naruto without second thought as they flinched back and moved to escape the area. The former Leaf-nin jumped adroitly away from the flames, flipped over to land by his companion.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Now outnumbered ten to one, the dozen enemy shinobi quickly spread out. Some appeared to be re-evaluating whether it would be wise to stay. A loud chirping, crackling sound was heard as Sasuke pulled on his chakra reserves to form his full-body chidori. As far as the lower-level ninjas were concerned, that was the last straw. They quickly retreated through the door on the upper level.

"They will bring reinforcements," Sasuke said as he let the chidori disperse. "We need to get out of here."

Naruto shook his head. "Not until we get these people out of the cells. We'll take them with us."

"No!" Sasuke said sternly. "We can't do anything for them and they'll just slow us down."

"Dammit, Sasuke, we can't just leave them here!" He stopped as he realized something. Sasuke knew about this place. He had been here before. "You _knew_ they were here and you weren't going to do anything to help them! You cold fucking bastard!"

"They're not coming and that's final!" Sasuke moved up to the door and quickly looked out to see if the enemy had started back their way yet.

Naruto growled. He would _not_ leave these people here. He had several of his clones go to the different cells and start removing seals and breaking locks.

Sasuke fought off another wave of dizziness and turned to see what was taking the dobe so long. He saw the prisoners being released and couldn't hold in an uttered, "Fuck." He should have known. Damn Naruto and his fucking need to save everyone! He closed the door with a forceful slam and desperately looked around for something to block it with. Finding nothing that couldn't be broken through in a matter of seconds, he pulled out some explosive tags and started placing them on the door. At this rate the idiot was going to get them killed! Finishing his work he turned and surveyed the pitiful wretches through narrowed eyes.

He moved away from the door and grabbed the nearest Naruto, not caring if it was a clone or not. "What the hell do you think you're doing? It is going to be hard enough just to get _us_ out of here." The clone looked down at Sasuke's ankle and then grabbed one of the dark haired shinobi's kunai from his pouch. "What are you doing now?" he growled out. The clone ignored him and cut a strip off of his ripped shirt. Kneeling down, the clone tightly wrapped his injury. The room spinning caused him to place a hand on the clone's shoulder. Worried blue eyes watched him as he abruptly straightened when he realized he was showing weakness.

"No one deserves what they've gone through, Sasuke. Even if we can't help them, we can take them to a village where someone might be able to," the clone said softly.

"We have other things to do besides baby-sit a bunch of dead weight!" he growled.

"You need medical treatment as well," the clone pointed out.

"We can get there faster without them and then move on. This will leak out. The other lairs won't be easy to infiltrate and without Orochimaru showing up, people will start to think he is dead. Once that happens we can kiss the other scrolls good-bye!" he tried to explain to the imbecile.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Don't you think of anyone else besides yourself?" Naruto demanded furiously.

"No, Naruto! My goal is the _only_ thing that matters to me and the sooner you learn that the better!" he yelled back. He turned away from the stricken face only to look at another one wearing the same expression six meters away. He somehow knew it wasn't a clone. His mouth tightened stubbornly, refusing to be apologetic for the truth.

After a moment, Naruto nodded. He knew. He should have remembered. But that didn't mean he was going to give in. He had his own nindo that he lived by and abandoning those in need was not a part of it. He quickly dispersed all but thirty of his clones and started giving orders. First Aid, which had begun when the cells were opened, was quickly finished and everyone was moved away from the back wall. Two other clones hastily rounded up any kunai lying around as well as rope and deposited the equipment nearby. At the same time a dozen clones moved into a circle at the far wall and started molding chakra. Naruto knew that this would take its toll on his own reserves, but they had to get these people out of here safely.

Two clones formed a large Rasengan, the Oodoma Rasengan, and tilted their creation at an angle toward the wall. They kept channeling and kept pushing at the stone, pulverizing the rock with both the brute force due to the amount of chakra and the cutting edges swirling therein. As the clones started drilling to the surface, the others started readying the injured for the trip up the slowly forming tunnel.

Satisfied, Naruto turned and started walking to the door. "Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I promised to help you avenge your clan and the scrolls we've collected are important. I keep my promises," he said before stepping around the traps and exiting the door.

Naruto closed the door behind him and immediately created more shadow clones. If he could train for hours on end with a thousand clones using his wind element, then he could create enough to cause a diversion while Sasuke and the prisoners escaped.

He sent his numerous clones through the hallways, engaging the approaching enemy ninja. He really didn't care about defeating anyone in battle as long as the others escaped and he could reclaim their packs with the scrolls.

He hurried to Orochimaru's rooms amongst the melee. He fought when he had to but only long enough until a clone came along to distract the enemy. Back in the pit room a clone was dispersed and he gained the knowledge that they had broken to the surface and were making their way out.

Ducking into the snake's quarters, he grabbed up the four packs plus his and Sasuke's coats. Using a henge to appear like the rest of the clones, he started to make his way to the main entrance. His other clones were being beaten rapidly but it didn't matter as long as the delaying tactics worked.

----------------------------

Sasuke cursed inwardly as he felt the poison still sapping his strength. The nausea was worse and the room seemed to dance continuously before his eyes. There was a shout from the group of clones by the wall and daylight streamed through the sloped passage that they had made. They quickly strung the kunai together with the rope and made a makeshift lifeline leading up and out of the tunnel. The clones carefully gathered up those who could not walk and were half crawling, half climbing to the surface.

"Do you need a hand, teme?" one of the clones asked him in concern.

"Che," he sneered woozily. Ignoring his protests, the clone pulled Sasuke's arm over its shoulders and helped him to the tunnel. "I can do it on my own," he growled threateningly.

"Shut up, teme, or I'll carry you," the clone threatened back.

Of over a dozen prisoners only two looked wholly able to travel on their own strength. They looked related as they both had shaved heads but for a single stripe of long dark brown hair down the center held back in a queue. Both had dark tanned bodies with tattoos decorating their skin, one more so than the other. The one that was more heavily tattooed than the other seemed a bit older and the other obviously deferred to him. The younger was carrying yet a third man with the same traits, but he was younger still and had the least body art among them.

_'Must be from the same family or village,'_ Sasuke thought dazedly. It was then that he realized that Naruto's clones had just concluded some kind of discussion with the eldest and were now starting to move the infirm through the woods. Sasuke, apparently, was counted as one of the infirm.

"Where are we going, dobe?" he asked the clone that had appointed itself as his caretaker.

"There's a village a little ways off where we can get help. We are headed there."

"You are aware that if any shinobi recognize me there will be trouble?" he pointed out.

"Don't worry, teme. As soon as we get you patched up, we're leaving again. As long as we make it to the village, these people will be able to get help from there." He inclined his head toward the tattooed men. "Shirotora and Taka will make sure they do."

Sasuke sleepily nodded and realized how cold he was. He felt himself shaken roughly within the circle of the clone's arms. "Stay awake, teme!"

"It's cold," he heard himself complain faintly. He was too tired to comment when he felt himself being lifted and held against a broad chest.

"That's because it's winter and there's snow on the ground. And you're injured and don't have your coat. Just stay awake a little bit longer, teme. It won't be much farther." Blue eyes watched him in concern as the large party raced through the snow-laden trees.

Sasuke could hear vague noises of the other Naruto clones speaking quiet encouragement to the other injured as well. They were doing their best to keep people awake in the biting cold and ran as fast as they could toward help.

Sasuke jerked his head up as he felt a sudden flare of chakra some distance behind them. "What was that?" he asked weakly.

The clone half shrugged. "Dunno. My guess would be either it was to lure the Sound-nin away from us or I got surrounded and had to fight."

"Are you winning?" Had he been in his right mind, Sasuke would have realized how stupid that question was. At the moment however, it made logical sense to ask.

Naruto's face smile down at him. "Of course. I'm kicking all their asses as we speak."

"That's good," came the muffled reply. Sasuke buried his cold face against the body carrying him and was attempting to drift off again.

"Oi! Bastard! Stay awake!"

"_Halt_!" a voice commanded loudly from the trees ahead of them. Three Cloud-nin dropped down to the ground in front of their large party. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The larger tattooed man stepped forward. "I am Shirotora from the Ryouki clan of the village of Yama Kiri. We are refugees that have escaped from Orochimaru's prison. We are in need of medical attention. We are trying to find help."

The one that Sasuke took to be the team leader nodded and gave a quick bow. "I have heard of you, Ryouki-san. Allow us to escort you so that you will not be impeded further."

Shirotora gave a nod in return. "That would be most helpful."

Turning, the Cloud-nin fanned out both to lout out for dangers that could threaten the group and to keep an eye on everyone within the group. An hour later they were entering a large town and being led to a hospital. Once there, two clones stayed with Sasuke as the others dispersed after handing over their precious burdens.

Sasuke was quickly ushered to a room where a doctor examined his ankle. One of the blonde clones explained that he had been poisoned by one of the snake bastard's foul henchmen. They gave him a generic antidote since they could not pinpoint the exact type of poison that had been used against him. They stitched his ankle up and dressed his wounds then hooked him up to a nutrient/antibiotic IV drip. As the doctor and nurse left, the sunny blonde gave him a warm smile.

"Ok, _now_ you can rest, Sasuke-teme. We'll keep watch over you."

Sasuke was too tired to point out how useless two clones would be were he actually attacked and drifted off into a painless medicated slumber.

--------------------------

Sasuke awoke some time later to the sound of his hospital room door being slammed open. He struggled upright as a porcelain masked Cloud-nin strode into the room flanked by what appeared to be two jounin. Neither Naruto clone appeared to be in sight. So much for watching over his sleep.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby placed under arrest as a missing-nin of the Leaf. Any attempt at escape will be met with extreme if not fatal force. As soon as you are recovered enough to be moved, you will be transported to the Hidden Village of Cloud. Be warned, you will be watched." With that, the masked shinobi walked out of the room, leaving one jounin behind to guard him and the other outside the door.

-------------------------

Naruto leapt from tree to tree in an almost reckless fashion. It had taken a few days to lose the last of the Sound-nin from his tail. Now he had to make up lost time and catch up to Sasuke.

He didn't like being separated from his friend, especially while the raven-haired ninja was injured. Sasuke was the only home he had now. He couldn't lose him, too.

He was in mid leap when he felt one of his two remaining clones disperse. The information hit his mind even as he registered that he would miss the branch he was aiming at. He concentrated chakra to his hands and caught a hold of the tree, allowing his momentum to carry him up and around to land on his feet. Once settled safely, he reviewed the new memories in his mind.

_He was watching from above, hidden behind the ceiling tiles as Sasuke slept a semi-drugged sleep below. Cloud-nin would be back when he healed to take him away, but he planned on escaping come nightfall if he could distract the jounin that guarded his sleeping form._

A nurse came in, escorted by an Anbu wearing a monkey shaped porcelain mask. She injected something into the IV tube leading to Sasuke's arm, then nodded at her companion. "He'll sleep for awhile."

"I want him kept sedated. We will heal him and move him out immediately. We have direct orders not to delay," the hollow voice behind the mask intoned to the guard. "Stand watch outside. With him out, he won't be in any condition to escape. As soon as Takako reports for duty, we will head out."

His clone waited until the room was cleared then dropped down to investigate the windows to see if they were a viable escape route. The door suddenly jerked open behind him and he immediately moved to hide by the bed.

The jounin guard surveyed the room suspiciously and the clone masked himself without dispersing. A female guard entered the room and raised an eyebrow as her teammate scowled. The male moved through the room, his senses wide open, trying to feel out any chakra signatures. The clone pressed himself to the underside of the bed, hoping to be mistaken for Sasuke. After all, if the man didn't have a special jutsu or bloodline, he might sense his chakra but not be able to pinpoint it.

"I don't like this," he said to his companion. "His chakra signature is larger now."

His companion shrugged. "Maybe he is healing or replenishing himself. He is an Uchiha after all. I wouldn't be surprised that he is powerful."

He made a non-committal noise and resumed his position outside. The woman walked up to Sasuke and started healing his leg using her green medic-nin chakra. A short time passed and there were no opportunities to escape with the unconscious shinobi. One hit and the clone would be gone and Sasuke would be down to one protector.

The door opened and the Anbu walked back in. The clone vaguely noticed that it was pre-dawn outside. The Anbu tossed a black bag and silken ropes to the male jounin. "Tie and bag him," he said brusquely. "We are leaving now."

After tying a gag in Sasuke's mouth, the male jounin pulled the black bag over Sasuke's head and secured it around his neck. He then went about tying his arms behind him, carefully wrapping the fingers up so they couldn't move to form seals.

The female gathered up Sasuke's belongings, eyeing the katana appreciatively. She stopped abruptly then dove to the floor. The clone "eeped" and made a mad dash to safety. A shuriken halted his progress and the memory ended.

Naruto shook his head and resumed his headlong charge towards his only remaining clone. He could feel it in the distance and he only hoped that this one laid low so he wouldn't lose his bead on Sasuke.

------------------------------

Sasuke woke to cold. His first thought was to reach out to find his own personal heater, but found he couldn't move. Snapping his eyes open, he only found darkness. Cloth brushed his face, weighed down his hair. An ache in his arms drew his attention to the restrictive bindings around his body. Swallowing, he tasted cotton cloth in his mouth.

Pushing down a surge of adrenaline, he tried to use his other senses to find out where he was and in what situation. He felt something solid against his back and found he couldn't lean away from it. That meant he was probably tied to it. The object was rough and the smell of woods assaulted his nose so it was more than likely a tree. His ass was cold so that meant they were still up north and he was sitting in the snow. A blanket seemed to be covering him from the feel and warmth of it. He could hear the crackling of a wood fire, not very big so probably a campfire then. He faintly smelled food through the cloth of his hood as if it had been cooked and eaten a while ago. The smell sent a shiver of nausea through him, a side effect of the sedatives in his system. Listening closer he could hear two sets of deep breathing, the sound of people asleep.

He heard an almost imperceptible shift of snow behind him and tensed up. What felt like a furred muzzle brushed up against his fingers. He was starting to worry about something trying to make a meal out of his bound digits as a wet rough tongue ghosted over his skin. He frowned in confusion as he felt a tug on his bindings. Was it a nin-dog? The only one he knew that could use them was Kakashi.

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice from the other side of the fire.

The little furry creature froze a moment in panic, then abruptly but silently left.

Sasuke nodded his head since there was no reason to pretend otherwise. He made a muffled noise and drew his knees up.

"Gotta piss?" the male voice asked.

Sasuke gave a single nod.

"Stay put," he said as he moved.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at the redundant command.

He heard two voices talking, one seemingly put out at first. Then it chirped up. "Oh, sure!" It was a female voice and Sasuke suddenly had a bad feeling.

A lighter pair of footsteps approached him and untied him from the presumed tree. "Hmm, I've been waiting for this," the feminine voice said eagerly.

"Don't molest him, Takako. Just take him to the bathroom," the male voice admonished.

Sasuke could hear the pout in her voice. "You take the fun out of everything, Tanuki." She helped him stand, tossing the blanket aside and then led him about five meters away from the sound of the fire.

Sasuke blushed in both embarrassment and fury as her hand deftly unfastened his pants and drew his manhood out into the cold. He felt her warmth against his side as she carefully held him, giving into the temptation of a stroke or two. He growled around the gag, protesting her manhandling.

She chuckled and stopped her ministrations. "Unless you wanna piss on yourself, I still gotta hold it."

Sasuke forced himself to try to relax. After a few moments, his muscles unclenched enough to let a stream go. Afterwards, she tucked him away amidst a few more fondles.

"I'm gonna have to get my hands on you some night during my watch. It'll be fun to see if you can perform trussed up like this," she said in a sultry tone.

Sasuke jerked away from her touch with another growl.

She laughed at his actions. "Behave, little boy. I'm the one that's taking care of you right now. So how does some food and water sound?"

He hesitated a moment, then nodded. If they were trying to kill him, he would be dead already. He might as well keep up his strength while he could.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was night again. He could only assume it was the next one. After he had been fed and watered like some kind of pet, his gag had been replaced and the bag pulled back down from his nose to be retied around his neck. About an hour after that he had felt a sharp pinch in his arm and everything faded away.

This night was pretty much like the last. He had awoken and the female took him into the woods a short ways so that he could relieve himself. This time however, she didn't seem inclined to stop her touches. He angrily pulled away from her but knew that tied and blindfolded like he was, there wasn't much he could do to escape. He couldn't form seals even if he had wanted to since his arms had long gone numb from the chakra reinforced rope. He could only move away from her gropes as she laughed at him.

"Takako, bring the prisoner back and secure him. You can be a whore on your own time," an authoritative voice barked.

"Yes, Captain," she grumbled. She grabbed his arm roughly and quickly dragged him back to camp.

After he was fed, the camp settled back down and watches were resumed. He tried not to jump when he felt a small cold nose against his fingertips. A tongue quickly passed over them before the tugging started on his bonds. He wished he could tell the little animal that chewing on the ropes was probably not going to do much good. But as long as it didn't get caught, it made him feel like at least something was being done for his release. He couldn't help but wonder where the dobe was currently. He hoped the idiot made it out of the lair and away from Oushi's goons.

He twitched in surprise as he felt the ropes loosen slightly. Did the damn thing have serrated teeth or something? To cover the movement, he stretched his legs out in front of him. Those sharp little daggers continued to work the bindings, only pausing for an apologetic little lick when they accidentally scraped flesh. They stilled long enough for the watch to change. The other male taking over said nothing to the prisoner as he settled himself in to survey the surrounding area. It seemed the female had first watch while he was usually asleep. So, the other two weren't completely stupid it seemed.

He felt the ropes part but the little nin-dog didn't stop there. He felt two small paws on his back shoulder, barely out of sight since Sasuke didn't hear a cry of alarm from the guard. Two swift tugs and the cowl loosened around his head. The paws dropped off his back and receded.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke prepared himself for the blinding light of the fire and jerked his hands free. Pulling the bag from his head, he immediately located and locked eyes with the male jounin guard. His Sharingan flared to life and the other male froze in place, limbs trembling in fear. Sasuke held his gaze, keeping him in the genjutsu as he quickly moved to the other man. Placing his hands on the man's head, he ended the other's life with a swift twist.

Spotting his katana in amongst the equipment pile, he quickly grabbed it and headed into the trees. A few moments later, he heard sounds of pursuit begin.

He had no idea which direction he was heading. Clouds covered the stars and the time spent within the darkness of his hood threw off his senses. He could feel the two shinobi following behind him as well as something pacing him from the side. He could probably examine the sense closer and get an idea of who or what it was, but he didn't have the time to spare. He assumed it was the nin-dog however since it never tried to converge on his path.

Making a decision, he quickly moved toward the parallel signature. He didn't want to leave it behind until he found out more, but he had to get away from his pursuers. As he approached however, the creature slowly pulled in another direction. He grit his teeth in frustration then raised an eyebrow as it straightened out its path. Perhaps it was leading him somewhere.

Putting aside his doubts for the moment, he moved toward the creature again only to find a snow white fox with brilliant blue eyes leaping from tree to tree. He could tell it was a henge form. "Naruto?" he questioned as he scooped up the fox. It gave a happy little yip as it snuggled into his arms. As soon as it was settled, he poured on the speed, leaving the other nin far behind.

-------------

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his clone closing the gap between them. He only hoped that Sasuke was with it, but he didn't want to risk dispersing it until it came into visual range.

It was late the next day when he felt the clone nearby. He didn't want to think about the speeds it had to have been traveling to get that far that fast. He frowned as he heard someone approach through the trees. It was either a very tired or a very poor ninja. He heard the sound of bark giving way and the faint outline of something falling. Surging forward, he caught Sasuke just before he hit the ground from the forty-foot drop from the scraggly canopy above. As it was, they ended up in a tangle of limbs in the wet snow from the impact into each other.

"Dobe," the voice said in a soft, breathless tone.

It was indeed Sasuke, but his chakra reserves were very low. He was also shaking with the beginnings of exhaustion and fever. The white fox kit disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto received visions of their race through the treetops as well as the brief captivity. Naruto felt a surge of fury as he "remembered" how that dark-haired bitch had touched Sasuke uninvited. He briefly considered leaving his friend tucked safely away while he went to express his displeasure with the Cloud-nin. Preferably with a Rasengan.

A shiver within his arms brought his attention back to more immediate concerns. His friend was wearing the remnants of the clothes he had on from the fight in the lair and his shoes, but that was it. No coat, nothing else to keep him warm from the frigid air. Naruto quickly pulled out his friend's coat from his pack and dressed him in its warmth.

He then quickly formed another clone to carry the four packs (which it naturally complained about) while he lifted Sasuke over his shoulder. He had seen a perfect spot to take shelter while they recovered from their respective flights.

A few hours later they were ensconced in a small cave with a narrow opening. While Naruto settled his friend in, trying to warm him up, he sent out a couple clones to gather firewood and enough water for a few days. He sent the clones back outside after they brought back their supplies and spiked a blanket over the entrance with a few kunai, making sure leave a large enough gap that smoke could escape from a fire. Once the blanket was in place the two clones disguised the entrance of the cave with limbs and snow, masking its presence as best they could. They then erased any tracks around the area before dispersing.

The next few days Naruto tended to his ill friend. He had to balance keeping him warm enough not to exacerbate the sickness but cool enough to keep the fever down. So he rotated between bathing his forehead with a cool rag, piling the blanket and coats on him and loosening his clothes to regulate his temperature.

On the afternoon of the third day a tired voice interrupted Naruto's doze. "I _knew_ you would find a way to fuck things up," it groused.

Naruto gave him a weary smile and he opened sleep caked eyes. "That's one of my talents. You should know that by now."

"Hn."

"You feel up to traveling?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke eyed the exhausted form of his companion. "Tomorrow morning. Is there something decent to eat around here?"

"Well, it isn't ramen, but there's food," he said with a tired smile.

"Tch."

Naruto leaned over and started digging through their packs. "Oh, there _is_ something that I wanted to ask you about, teme."

Sasuke glanced over as Naruto pulled out a corner of a very familiar looking orange jacket. It was still shredded and bloodied from the fight with Orochimaru. "Che. Don't ask me why you pack the shit you do." He turned away and shut his eyes, signaling the end of his interest in the matter.

Naruto smiled warmly at his friend and tucked the jacket away. It was too tight on him now anyway. He pulled out some rations and rice then started boiling some melted snow.

Not too long later, Sasuke was awakened by his companion to eat. A part of him felt like bringing up the subject of Naruto's idiocy again and beating the hell out of him on principle alone, but decided that he was just too exhausted to engage the moron in an argument.

"So, where are we going now?" Naruto finally asked, bored with the silence.

"Grass Country," came the short reply.

Sasuke settled down into his blanket again after eating. His chakra had recovered along with his health now, but it wouldn't hurt to rest while they could. Naruto sat against the wall alternately nodding off and jerking awake. He spotted the second blanket over the entrance and realized he was lying on top of the floor tarp for the tent and his own coat.

"Hey, baka," he said as he held up the corner of the blanket. Naruto started slightly as he broke out of his doze. "Come get some real sleep so you won't slow us down in the morning."

The other young man hesitated a moment then crawled over, peeling off his coat. He scooted down into the blankets and unabashedly cuddled into Sasuke.

Fighting down the pink tinge that must surely be on his cheeks, Sasuke covered them both up and settled down to sleep.

----------------------------

Trying to avoid ninja patrols, it took a little over a week to reach Grass Country. They stayed to the northern countries, avoiding Fire Country. Neither of them wanted to be found on the wrong side of the border by Leaf nins. The snow had melted after five days into their travels. However, the ground was wet and muddy, the trees were slippery and both terrains took imprints too readily for their comfort.

They pushed on as much as possible each day. At night Sasuke would activate his Sharingan and Naruto would channel some of the fox's chakra to his eyes so they both could see into the darkness. Naruto would keep a close eye on his friend and when Sasuke started looking tired, Naruto would start whining that he wanted to stop for the night. It protected Sasuke's pride and allowed them to get the rest that they needed to continue on in the morning.

Their routine fell into their usual patterns as if it had never been interrupted. They shared bedding for warmth at night, took turns cooking and every morning Sasuke would bitch and complain as he was "forced" to fix Naruto's hair.

They avoided all but the smaller villages where Sasuke would henge into someone else to buy supplies. He didn't trust Naruto with the shopping after the first time the blonde came back with a dozen packs of ramen. Besides if the henge dropped for some reason a pale, dark-haired, dark-eyed man would be harder to remember than a blonde, blue-eyed, whisker marked one.

-----------------

The next day they would be at the main Grass Country lair according to Sasuke.

"Do you want me to pretend to be Orochimaru again?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shot him a look before stopping to actually consider the question. "The Grass lair is pretty small. They probably know nothing about what happened yet." He shook his head. "They know me. That will be enough. Just follow my lead and try to repress your "save the world" tendencies."

"Bastard, if someone needs help and we are in a position to do something about it, then we should!" he protested angrily.

Sasuke growled in frustration. "There shouldn't be anything like that at this facility. It was more of an information center for the spies he had around the area. Plus he did some scroll research there, which is why we are going."

"If he has someone locked up experimenting on them, I'm not gonna leave them that way," Naruto said adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If there is, let me handle it _discreetly_."

Naruto thinned his lips angrily, then finally nodded.

Sasuke felt himself relax slightly. _'Like a bull in a china closet,'_ he thought with a shake of his head. "Hey, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!" came the knee jerk response.

"Why exactly _did_ you collapse in Lightning Country?"

"Oh, ummm..."

"Ummm...?"

"Well, I got really mad and Orochimaru tried to get out. He took control of his chakra enough to activate the curse marks."

Sasuke recalled feeling drawn to the blonde at that time. "I guess we should be glad that Oushi was the only one there that had one," he murmured.

Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Let's not use his chakra again unless we absolutely have to. We don't want him getting loose again." Sasuke didn't want to think about losing Naruto again to that snake.

Naruto readily agreed, thinking almost the same thing about his friend.

--------------------

"One last thing," Sasuke was saying as they approached the entrance to the lair. "If I am in charge of this one, you will call me either Sasuke-sama or at least Uchiha-san."

"Fuck you, teme! I will not!"

"Dobe, it's what everyone here calls me," Sasuke gritted out. "I just want this to go smooth."

"Fuck you," Naruto repeated. "I'm not calling you "san" and I'm sure as hell not calling you "sama." Stoke your ego on your own time, bastard!"

"Pain in the ass," Sasuke muttered. He had hoped by putting Naruto in the position as a subordinate that the idiot would go to him before doing something stupid. He should have known better.

Sasuke opened the entrance and a wave of warmth hit them. They both gladly shed their coats as the door closed behind them. A late middle aged man met them in the hallway as they walked deeper into the lair. Brown hair greying at the temples and chocolate brown eyes almost painfully reminded Naruto of Iruka for a moment.

"Sasuke-sama." The man bowed formally. "We are honored by your presence."

_'Oh my god,'_ Naruto thought. _'Here is a serious booty kisser.'_

"And who is your guest, Sasuke-sama?" the man asked politely. Naruto saw his eyes rake over him almost dismissively.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," Naruto found himself saying as he stepped up to Sasuke's back. He nuzzled the dark hair affectionately and snaked a hand around his chest to run it over suddenly tensed pecs. "Introduce us."

Sasuke snapped open his eyes that had somehow closed to half-mast without his permission. He saw the disapproving look on the steward's face at Naruto's display. "This is my guest...Oturan," he managed to get out in a relatively normal tone.

A hot breath caressed his ear. "How original," it whispered, then followed with the wet tip of a tongue along the lobe. Sasuke tried to suppress a shiver.

"Yes, well." The older man gathered his dignity. "Allow me to show you each to a room where you can rest and freshen up."

"Oh, we don't need separate rooms. Do we, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto protested lightly as his hand started sliding down from the pecs to the abs.

Sasuke quickly captured the wandering hand and drew Naruto out from behind him. "Just the room I usually use, Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro's mouth tightened almost imperceptibly and started leading the way. Naruto immediately followed with a deliberate sway to his hips. The impulses telegraphed to Sasuke's brain screamed at him to do naughty things to his friend as he watched him walk away.

The blonde paused and looked over his shoulder. "Are you ...coming, Sasuke-sama?"

The pale skinned young nin swallowed with difficulty. Desperately ignoring the hardening within his pants, he caught up to the unpredictable menace to his sanity.

-------------------------------------------

Five seconds after the door had closed, Naruto had collapsed on the bed and started howling with laughter. "Oh my god, did you see the look on his face?" the dobe demanded before breaking down into mirthful giggles yet again.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. He wasn't sure if he should be irritated or amused at his friend's childish antics. Well, as he had always told himself in the past, when in doubt go with irritated. It was the safer of the two. "You do realize, moron, that the small bed you are currently flopping around on is the one you volunteered to share tonight."

Naruto glanced at the narrow bed, grin still plastered on his face. "Heh. As long as you keep your cold feet to yourself, bastard, we'll be fine."

"You mean as long as you don't hog the bed. I should make you sleep on the floor."

"No way! Besides, you have to admit it. It was funny!"

"Hn." This is what he had missed so much while he was away. He was loathe to admit it because it was almost like a betrayal to the cold harsh reality of his clan's pain and suffering. It felt like to smile or be happy was almost to make inconsequential their deaths and his oath to avenge them. And of course there was his brother. To be better than him, to defeat him, meant to be as powerful as him. To be like him. To hate him and everything to the point where only one thought, one emotion consumed him and gave him unwavering focus and strength.

Naruto stifled a sigh as the ghost of a smile disappeared from his friend's lips and the coldness returned tenfold. Every time he thought the bastard might start to feel something, he shut down or turned frigid. _'Maybe he just needs to get laid,'_ Naruto thought sourly. _'Hmm, maybe I should offer as a form of stress relief.'_ The thought brought a light blush to his cheeks. He personally thought that he was pretty talented in that area. He could offer his services to his friend. A self sacrifice on his part naturally.

"I've seen that look on Kakashi's face before. What are you thinking, dobe?" the cold voice shattered his musings.

"Oh, not much," he said with studied innocence. He nonchalantly turned onto his stomach, willing his body to cool itself down. "So, same routine? Laundry, shower, food, etc?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going through the teenager's mind. At some times the dobe was totally clueless, like during their snowball fight and subsequent sword discussion or when it came to young Hinata's crush on him. Then at other times, the idiot could almost give Kakashi a run for his money like when he turned into a naked girl right in front of his whole Ninja Academy class and then turned around and taught the jutsu to an eight year old kid.

That was even before he was taught by their own porn-reading instructor. Sasuke also knew for a fact that he had been at least briefly taught by someone Naruto called "ero-sennin" who he had claimed was even more perverted than Kakashi. For the first time he found himself curious about what Naruto had been up to during their time apart. A smaller, more nostalgic part wondered if he should ask about the rest of the rookie nine, but he quashed it ruthlessly. Having one friend was hard enough. He didn't need to tie himself to others. He also realized, apart from the cryptic statement of "there's nothing there for me now," Naruto hadn't even mentioned Konoha in the few weeks that had been together. That didn't seem like the loudmouth who would talk about anything and everything normally.

Reminding himself that the only thing he cared about Naruto doing was the idiot keeping his promise regarding Itachi, he turned to the only dresser in the room. Fishing out two sets of clothes, he tossed one to the blonde on the bed and kept the other for himself. "Showers and facilities are two doors down on the right."

Naruto held up the white gi with the discreet uchiwa embroidered on the back near the collar. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You could always go naked," Sasuke reminded him.

With a sigh and a scowl, Naruto grabbed the clothes and his toothbrush and stomped off to the shower. Moving two doors down, he entered what looked to be a communal bathroom. There were four separate tile shower stalls with curtained entrances, a large soaking tub and a circular running fountain at which to shave or brush your teeth. A doorway led to another room with toilets and urinals.

Stripping down, he tossed his dirty clothes next to his clean ones on a nearby shelf and then entered one of the showers.

About ten minutes later as he was standing there rinsing off, he heard the main door open and then reclose. He hesitated a moment, then eased his senses out, trying to identify the intruder. He brushed up against a charka signature with an underlying hint of ice with an even more subtle hint of fire beneath that. He knew that signature almost as well as his own.

"It's just me, dobe," Sasuke announced as he felt the brush of something warm and spicy, like hot cinnamon.

"What do you want, teme?"

"Brought you a towel, idiot, but I'll make sure to let you streak down the halls next time." He heard a mutter that sounded suspiciously like "prick" in response. He threw his own clothes up on the shelf and steeped into an empty shower stall. "There should be food sent to the room soon," he said before he turned on the water.

Naruto's stomach greeted the news loudly and happily. He killed the water and quickly grabbed the towel to dry off. After having dressed from the waist down (he refused to wear that damn gi unless he absolutely had to), he walked over to the basin to brush his teeth. Glancing up casually, he happened to see that Sasuke's shower curtain had about a thirty centimeter gap in it. He had a clear view of a pale, tautly muscled flank as his friend washed his hair. The sleek dancer-like muscles rippled and flexed as he shifted his weight with his movements. Naruto's toothbrush paused as Sasuke turned to rinse out his raven black hair.

Water flowed over the defined chest, edging pale pink nipples in its trek southward. It continued over firm abs then parted to caress creamy thighs. However at that point, Naruto's gaze was riveted to the dark curling hair nestled between those wonderful thighs. Or more accurately to the flesh that hung displayed there. Lax but still clearly well endowed, his mouth salivated at the thought of licking the rivulets of water that coursed over that length.

His hand gripped the side of the metal basin tightly as, right before his eyes, that pallid manhood twitched and filled out slightly. His widened eyes darted upward to meet onyx black eyes staring back at him. He froze, his mind abandoning him in his time of need. There was a long moment of silence, and then:

"You're drooling toothpaste down your chest," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto gave a start as he glanced downward. "Shit!" he said around the toothbrush still jammed in his mouth. As he simultaneously removed the offending utensil, rinsed out his mouth and dove for a towel, he heard the distinctive sound of a shower curtain being jerked closed.

He blinked at the now-shrouded stall and decided that since he was still breathing perhaps he should examine this situation further. His stomach rumbled, trying to gain his attention. _'Okay, after food perhaps,'_ he conceded. After a last look at the still running shower, he grabbed his clothes and walked back to their room.

---------------

Sasuke finished washing himself, still trying to decide if he should be irritated or amused. Unlike usual, however, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be irritated this time. Watching the dobe just stand there drooling had been both entertaining and, if he was honest with himself, flattering. Not to mention a little thrilling as well. It was certainly a whole different sensation than when Orochimaru had watched him bathe. Shaking his head, he mentally shoved his thoughts in a box labeled "All Things Dobe" and filed it away for later contemplation. At the moment, he had more important things to do.

After quickly dressing, Sasuke stepped out into the hallway. Instead of moving towards his room however, he moved further into the hidden base. Coming across a servant, he handed the young man his soiled clothing and told him to gather the rest from his room and have it laundered. He moved on, ignoring the "Yes, Uchiha-sama" that the other murmured.

Sasuke quickly came to the door of Orochimaru's study. He confidently disarmed the traps surrounding it and completed the necessary seals to unlock the jutsu protecting it. This he had seen done before on his previous visit with the Sannin. He swiftly entered the room and resealed it behind him. Turning on the lights, he surveyed the relatively uncluttered room. There was a large table with a plush, comfortable looking seat behind it. On the heavy table was a lamp and a handful of blank scrolls neatly stacked by a brush and ink set. Along one wall on a shelf were some more common lower level jutsu scrolls. Nothing that he was particularly interested in.

He activated his Sharingan and studied the room more carefully. He knew that there was a vault in this room. He just wasn't sure of where. His eyes picked up the minute trace of mortar dust on the floor along one section of the far wall. He moved closer and, after several minutes of looking, was able to see a section of stone where the mortar didn't quite meet the edges of several stones. He could sense the presence of charka in the area but was unable to identify the sealing/locking jutsu used.

He _had_ to get into this vault. He was aware that the snake Sannin had placed some of his more valuable scrolls in the vault of this lair. Valuable enough that he had never let Sasuke watch him open it. More determined than ever, he pulled the chair over in front of the wall and sat down, studying it intently.

--------------

It was many hours later when Sasuke let himself into the room he was sharing with Naruto. While he had a few ideas about the vault, he didn't know enough yet to risk opening it. Perhaps after some sleep he would be clear headed enough to discover some more.

The room was dimly lit by a candle on the simple but sturdy desk in the corner of the room. On the desk were the cold remains of dinner which he declined to eat at the moment. He just wasn't in the mood for food. On the chair in front of the desk was a folded pile of clean clothes, ready to be packed away.

He glanced over at the bed to where Naruto was sprawled out, blankets pushed down to his hips. The golden light of the candle seemed to make the tanned skin glow softly. As his eyes slid over the vivid yellow hair, the dobe box in his mind rattled, begging to be opened. He ignored it and moved over towards the bed, staring down at his sleeping companion. '_Not a companion,'_ a part of his mind denied. _'Merely a tool to be used.'_

Another part of his mind urged him to reach out and touch that skin. The whisker marks were drawing his fingers in to explore them, to see if they were scars or birthmarks. Finally, unable to resist any longer, he allowed his fingertips to ghost over the surprisingly smooth skin. However, in a typical Naruto fashion, he could feel the faintest trace of a ridge along those lines, leaving the answer as enigmatic as everything else that really counted about the young man. If only he could delve inside that mind as easily as he traced those tanned cheeks. If only he could figure out what made him tick, what it was about him that seemed to infect and change everyone around him. Perhaps one day he could use his Sharingan to project himself into the younger shinobi's mind and go exploring. His lips twisted into a facsimile of a smile as he thought he should be afraid of that particular prospect.

Blue eyes snapped open, meeting his own and disrupting his thoughts. A left hand immediately jerked up to cover the right side of a chest protectively as a swirling mass of charka formed in the right palm. Sasuke immediately used his speed to move himself out of range, faster than the eye could follow. Those blue orbs blinked and awareness flooded them. The chakra dissipated as Naruto gave a short, embarrassed laugh. "You startled me, bastard."

Sasuke noted that the left hand hadn't fully relaxed. "You should be more aware of your surroundings," he murmured reflexively but without his usual rancor.

"Pfft, whatever, bastard. Maybe you shouldn't hover over people while they sleep." Naruto watched as Sasuke turned away and started to strip down to his boxers. "So, get the scrolls?"

"No."

Naruto waited in expectant silence for a long moment. "Annnd?" he finally prompted. Sasuke made a shooing motion with his hand and Naruto obediently scooted over.

"And I will get them tomorrow," he said shortly as he crawled under the blankets.

Naruto stared at his companion for a long moment before speaking. "Hey, umm, Sasuke," he said as he propped himself up on his right elbow. "I've been thinking…"

"There's a first."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto paused to glare at his friend then continued his train of thought. "Well, you know stress relief is really important. You know getting rid of tension and all. And I've always been bad at meditation even though I'm supposed to meditate to keep my chakra pathways clear, but I really suck at it."

Sasuke turned his head to look at his bedmate in slight confusion. Apparently this train of thought had many stop-overs before it reached its destination.

"And I've only seen you relieve stress and tension by beating the shit out of things and people…" he continued to ramble.

Sasuke couldn't deny that last statement.

"And I'm sure an ice prick like you must get stressed since you're an uptight asshole…"

"Besides insulting me, is there a point to this?" Sasuke interrupted coldly.

"See, that's kinda what I mean," Naruto said while pointing a finger at his friend.

Sasuke wondered which would occur first, his headache or Naruto's conclusion to this meandering conversation.

"So anyway, no strings attached, doesn't have to mean anything, just stress relief…"

"Naruto," Sasuke intervened once more. "Take a deep breath." He waited until the other boy did so. "Now tell me what the hell you are trying to say."

"Wanna fool around?" he almost squeaked out.

Sasuke caught himself before he did a double take. After the scene in the shower, he shouldn't be surprised really. However, that didn't change the fact that he was. Did the offer intrigue him? Of course. He had already semi-admitted to himself that he found Naruto attractive. Did he think it was a good idea? Of course not. If they had been complete strangers then perhaps they could've avoided entanglement. But he didn't believe it was possible for two people with as much history between them as they did to be unaffected by a new level of intimacy.

He watched as Naruto started fidgeting nervously. The fingers of the younger boy's left hand unconsciously caressed the smooth unscarred flesh where Sasuke's hand had once pierced. He ruthlessly quelled any feelings of guilt. He had no reason to feel guilty. He had left the dobe alive in the end. The fight would have never happened if the idiot hadn't pursued him in the first place. However Sasuke was sure that on some level, Naruto didn't trust him completely. This would be a way to bind him closer to Sasuke and, by default, Sasuke's purpose. If they were to fight together against the murderer of his clan, then it would be best if the blonde trusted him absolutely. He almost nodded to himself, reassured that his thinking was logical and in no way was influenced by other factors. Factors like underlying emotions and curiosity. No, there was no other reason at all.

"Well you know, it was a passing thought," Naruto laughed nervously into the silence. "Forget I said anything. It's late, I'm still aslee-"

"Okay," Sasuke agreed without inflection.

Naruto froze. "O..Okay?" Surely he had heard wrong.

"Yes, dobe. Okay," he reiterated quietly.

A slow grin crept across Naruto's face until his eyes squinted in delight. He let out a "whoop!" and in one bound was out from under the covers and sitting across Sasuke's legs. He rubbed his hands together gleefully then cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let the master get to work! I'll have you moaning the name of Uzumaki Naruto in a matter of seconds!"

'_What have I done?'_ Sasuke asked himself faintly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Heavy Lime!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Sasuke was beginning to rethink his decision as Naruto leaned down to brace himself with his hands on either side of the dark haired head. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down the length of the tanned body hovering over his paler one. Dark eyes flickered in irritation as they riveted on Naruto's pelvis. "Those are _my_ boxers!"

Naruto glanced down at the navy boxers with the Uchiha family crest embroidered on the hem of the right leg. "Yeah, well they're more comfortable to sleep in than my briefs."

"I never said you could borrow them," Sasuke half growled.

Naruto gave a sudden cheeky grin. "Why are you worried? I'm going to be getting into your pants any way."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the innuendo.

"Oh my god, you're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"It's so cute!" Naruto couldn't help but tease the usually aloof Uchiha. He quickly changed his tune as the older boy began trying to push him off. "You're right! I'm sorry! It was just the... the lighting, yeah."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he gazed up at his companion. Naruto was fighting to keep the solemn expression on his face, not realizing he killed it with the laughing twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "Hn. Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Well, there goes my ego," Naruto muttered. He seemed to perk back up quickly however. "Ok, first we have to establish ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Sasuke questioned dubiously.

"Yeah, to see what I can get away with... er, I mean to see what we are both comfortable with." He cleared his throat in slight embarrassment.

"Kami-sama, Kakashi really has corrupted you."

"Nah. Not him. I spent two and a half years traveling with ero-sennin," Naruto corrected him casually.

Sasuke wondered if now would be a good time to start looking for a spare room for the night. He swallowed past his suddenly dry throat and prodded, "Ground rules."

"Ah yes, ground rules."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as a light blush spread across the tanned cheeks. It was at odds with the slightly leering smile on those pink lips. Talk about mixed signals. Perhaps the dobe was embarrassed about being a letch?

Naruto sat back, trying not to rest too much weight on his friend's pale thighs. "So, are touches okay?"

"It's going to be kind of hard to do anything without touching," he answered derisively.

Naruto held back any retort to that observation. Perhaps Sasuke didn't realize the power of just touching someone. To Naruto, who had never had someone to show him much affection aside from the occasional hug from Iruka or pat on the head from a sensei, touches were very powerful. They could convey trust and affection, pain or pleasure, or even approval or disapproval. There were a myriad of emotions one could communicate through a simple brush of skin on skin. There were many things that Naruto wished to express to Sasuke and he greatly feared his own seeming ineptitude.

Naruto leaned forward slightly and ghosted his fingers along the muscled expanse of alabaster skin before him. He had learned in his experimentation that sex was just the opposite of his training regime as set forth by ero-sennin. Throughout the last few years, his sensei had always started him out on something big and worked their way backwards. It seemed to work with his unusually high level of power and low ability at control. He found when it came to pleasuring someone, however, starting out big was usually uncomfortable, not to mention sometimes downright painful. He had learned the hard way to start slow and work his way up.

Sasuke felt the lightly trembling touch brush across his skin, causing goose bumps to form. Though the ticklish sensation was pleasant enough, it was too soft to be really arousing. That didn't seem to stop his body from quivering in response however and, had he not been an Uchiha, he might have said that it was partly due to nerves. It had been a very long time since someone had been allowed past his barriers long enough to lay hands upon him in something other than combat and his body seemed to crave the sensation.

The hands stopped at the waistband of his boxers and the touch became more firm as it pushed back up his frame. Those callused palms stroked trembling stomach muscles, clung to ribs and massaged tensed pectorals. His body arched upwards automatically, trying to maintain the erotic contact. A soft sound made itself heard from his throat as a warmth began to spread in the wake of the caress.

Those wonderful hands slid around to his sides and drug themselves back down over his swiftly heating skin. Again he couldn't help but writhe like a cat having its fur stroked. A hand moved around to the exposed curve of his back and kneaded the muscles with strong, sure pressure, causing his breath to sigh out shakily through parted lips. The hand pushed down further until a taut buttock filled the palm and gave a solid but gentle squeeze. His mind wanted to balk at the audacity of the fondling but a soft moan made itself heard instead.

"So, touching is okay?" a husky voice breathed against Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, unsure just when he had closed them. He felt the heat radiating off the body hovering over him, whispering in his ear. He had to work some spit into his mouth before he could answer. "Touching is okay." He tried to assure himself that his voice was its usual deep, colorless tone and not a breathless, uncertain one.

"What about nibbling?" the voice panted softly into his increasingly sensitive ear.

"Nibbling?" he queried softly as his brain slowly lost function.

Sharp teeth gently nipped his earlobe then repeated the action along his jaw line and down onto his neck. Stifling a moan, he bared his throat without thought, wanting more of that incredible sensation. A low rumble vibrated through Naruto's chest, manifesting itself in a soft chuckle which seemed to shoot straight down to his tightening groin.

"And licking," the blonde said teasingly. "Can't forget licking." A tongue swiping across his heated skin was added to those tormenting teeth.

Sasuke couldn't repress the moan this time as his hips instinctually thrust upwards toward the heat above him. Unfortunately, Naruto's hips were just out of reach and his own body was held in place by his friend's thighs. He knew intuitively that if he could just rub against him, it would relieve the pressure building up inside.

That wicked mouth, usually so loud and obnoxious, licked and nipped its way over his collar bone and then down his chest. His breath left his body in a hiss of pleasure as a tongue swathed a wet trail over his hardening nipple and teeth tugged and pulled on it. A soft whimper escaped his throat as the process was repeated on the other side of his chest before the mouth continued southward. The slow build up of desire was gaining its own head as it started surging through his limbs, leaving him weak yet excited with sensual energy.

Teeth bit down along the edge of his lower ribs, causing his hands spasmodically clench in the sheets to keep them still. The almost pain of the action flared along his nerves endings and he found that he enjoyed it immensely. His hips jutted upwards to no avail as hands now held him in place, increasing both his need and frustration. He wanted to touch the other boy almost desperately, but held back as he was unsure of what he should be doing.

"So." A tongue swiped across his stomach. "What about nibbles and licks?"

Sasuke blinked at the sudden halt to the intense sensations being played out over his body. He glanced down at the mop of blonde hair framing an inquiring expression with more than a hint of playfulness gracing it. He then realized belatedly that the dobe had said something and tried to remember the last few seconds through the haze of pleasure. He blinked back to reality and nodded in irritation, trying to hide his underlying eagerness. "Yes, yes... both okay." He then gave an impatient little arch of his body to indicate his readiness to continue.

"Hmmm, how about..."

"It's okay! Everything is okay, Naruto. Now shut the fuck up and keep going!" Dammit, why did the idiot have to talk so much? There were other things to occupy his mouth with!

"Oh, so I can flip you over and shove my cock up your ass then?"

"**_What?!_**"

Chicken butt hair style aside, Naruto didn't think an Uchiha could squawk in indignation. Wasn't it against their clan bylaws or something? "Ready for the next ground rule?" he asked with a grin. He had to admit teasing Sasuke was causing all of his earlier nervousness to slowly vanish. Being able to pull noises and reactions from his friend was an entertainment and pleasure that was worthy of a full time hobby. One that he personally wanted to practice often.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, slightly irritated by the game the dobe was insisting on playing. It seemed totally designed to point out Naruto's knowledge in an area in which he himself was ignorant. He didn't like the feeling one bit. He wasn't used to being second best in anything and resolved to eliminate his disadvantage in the near future.

"Hmm," Naruto said contemplatively while nibbling around the pale skinned navel while Sasuke's stomach muscles fought not to twitch and clench at the sensation. "What about...sucking?"

Sasuke froze. "S-Sucking?" he asked faintly. He knew it was an undisputable fact that his brain had just melted. Yes, there was a pile of goo between his ears that would, momentarily, start leaking out said auditory appendages. His hand shot out to grab a fistful of blonde silken hair and started tugging in the direction he wanted the head beneath to go. "Sucking, yes," he was suddenly panting, his previous desire crashing back full force, mind filled with images that the word had conjured. "Sucking is good."

Naruto chuckled even through the wince as the raven-haired shinobi pulled harder on his hair, trying to get him to demonstrate that word as well.

Sasuke thought he would die if he didn't get Naruto's lips around his aching cock soon. He had been aroused already with the touches, nibbles and licks. But with the addition of that word, he had swelled, literally, to new heights of lust and passion. He tugged even harder when the blonde head refused to move to where he wanted it.

"One last rule, Sasuke," Naruto promised huskily. The look in Sasuke's eyes was quickly destroying any fortitude he had against throwing caution completely to the wind and taking the beautiful young man below him in every way that he wanted.

Sasuke knew that he hadn't really just whined in protest. Really.

Naruto stretched back over him, lips nearing his face once more. He then dropped the bomb that he had saved for last and hoped that he didn't ruin his chances to have something precious with the one for whom he cared deeply. "Kissing," he murmured, dropping one along the angular jaw.

Sasuke tensed in sudden apprehension. People kissed because of emotions. Kissing meant the presence of a bond between two people. Kissing was dangerous and unwanted.

At that moment, Naruto lowered his pelvis onto Sasuke's, rubbing his hardened length along the other's through their boxers. Sasuke gasped as sensations flooded his body, heat coursing like lava through his veins.

"Please, Sasuke," that husky voice entreated. "I like kissing when I grind." A thrust of evil, cheating hips shot that electricity through his system once more, short circuiting thought processes.

Surely kissing can't be too bad. Another roll of the hips above him brought out another embarrassing sound as he thrust up to meet them. Grinding was _really_ good. And Naruto liked kissing while grinding. His hormone-clogged, genius mind tried to wrap itself around the situation as their hips thrust and rolled again. The goo was back with a vengeance.

Grinding was good. Kissing happened while grinding. Therefore kissing must be good, too. Satisfied with his half-baked attempt at logic, Sasuke used the handfuls of hair to drag Naruto's lips to his own.

Naruto let out a startled sound as soft lips roughly attached themselves to his face. There was no refinement, no teasing, and no exploring involved. Simply put, Sasuke was trying to eat his face. Even as his lips were ravaged harshly enough to bleed, a part of him responded to the lust and desire that provoked the action. Trying to preserve the skin on his face as well as trying to get as close to the body beneath him as possible, he shoved his tongue down the other boy's throat.

Sasuke moaned around the appendage, the sound sending fire scorching through Naruto's body. He started rocking their hips harder and faster together, the slight discomfort of cloth rubbing against the sensitive, dry skin of their erections outweighed by the intense pleasure the action brought. The hands in his hair moved down to clutch his shoulders to ground the pale skinned body better for return thrusts.

After but a brief moment, Sasuke made a slightly frustrated sound. He had to get closer. Naruto straddled on top of him, pinning him down, was preventing him from moving the way he wanted. It prevented him from getting closer to that delicious heat that was slowly boiling away the blood in his veins. Not bothering to stop the rubbing and grinding motions, he moved his leg outward. Naruto's legs split farther apart, upsetting his precarious balance. He fell rather gracelessly onto Sasuke's chest as the young man below him finally got his legs out from under the muscled thighs of the blonde. Understanding, Naruto settled himself in the cradle between the pale, spread legs and put the greater range of motion to good use.

The rabid kissing resumed as their movements became more frenzied as need wound tighter in their bodies. Telling himself that he would teach the supposed genius how to kiss later, Naruto pulled his mouth away and began nipping and kissing along the other's throat.

Feeling his body on the edge of a great precipice, Sasuke couldn't help but wrap his legs around those sliding and flexing tanned hips. He then realized with a kind of dazed shock that just a few inches lower and a couple of boxers less and they would be..."N-Naruto," he moaned softly. It was partly a question, partly a demand.

With hot panting breaths the blonde whispered, "We're almost there, baby. Almost there."

_'Did he just fucking call me-__**oh god, yes!**_' He had just sunk his teeth into the juncture of Naruto's neck and shoulder in retaliation for the abysmal pet name when he felt the body that he was clinging to immediately go rigid. Fingers speared into the thick black locks at the nape of the Sasuke's neck. With a tight grip, Naruto yanked the dark head away from his shoulder and pinned him to the bed.

The action caused Sasuke's whole body to tighten and tense up. Hot fire constricted at his core before releasing in an inferno that burned him from the inside out. Pleasure seemed to almost wrack his body, bordering on pain in its intensity.

Naruto watched as ebony eyes blazed Sharingan red, black tomoe's spinning in a dizzying whirl. He felt his own body clench as Sasuke let out a wordless shout, body shuddering in release. Blunt nails scored his shoulders and arms and, unlike his lips being gnawed upon, this type of pain felt good to him in his current state. Without thought, he braced himself with the hand in Sasuke's hair as his other hand dove into the borrowed boxers and freed his terribly rigid manhood. A couple of quick jerks with a tight fist had Naruto letting out his own deep cry of release.

"Fuck!" Cum expelled forcefully from his member, shooting across Sasuke's pale chest in thick jets. Fog enveloped Naruto's mind, rendering him incapable of coherent thought as pleasure continued to sing along his nerves. An eternity later, he slowly untangled his fingers from the blue-black hair and dropped a few chaste kisses across the forehead and cheeks below. He then buried his face against a shoulder to relearn how to breathe.

Although all he wanted to do was collapse and bask, he reached down for the towel he had dropped earlier from his shower on the floor next to the bed. He wiped his hand off and then carefully cleaned off his bedmate's chest and abdomen of his seed. He had to admit to himself, quietly since he treasured his life, that the sight of his pleasure spent across Sasuke's pale beauty pleased him greatly.

Afterwards, he allowed himself to roll over onto his side, relaxing in post-coital bliss. The bastard could clean up his own mess for trying to eat his face as far as Naruto was concerned at the moment.

After a moment of silence, Naruto couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and glanced over at his unmoving companion. Sasuke's eyes were half-lidded and still hazy with pleasure. _'Damn, I __**am**__ good,'_ Naruto smirked to himself. Suddenly feeling more magnanimous, he sat up and reached over to pull off the genius' soiled boxers. Those dark eyes moved almost sluggishly to his. After a moment apparently to process what was happening, he lifted his hips to allow the blonde to strip them off and use them as an impromptu washcloth.

Naruto couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over the most private part of Sasuke's body as he cleaned him. _'Soon,'_ he promised himself as he felt the desire well up briefly. Once finished with his work, Naruto tossed the boxers somewhere into the room and settled back onto the bed.

Sasuke slowly moved his arms until they were crossed behind his head, cradling his skull. He gave a deep relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. Naruto lost the fight against his grin as the thought of comparing the raven-haired young man to a well-stroked kitten again flitted through his mind.

After a few more minutes of silence, Naruto had to quell the urge to fidget. Unlike his friend, he hadn't had anything to entertain himself with for several hours that day and still had energy to burn. Finally, he reached out and began trailing his fingers over the beautiful body spread out before him. After all, they had established quite satisfactorily that touching was okay.

As his fingers traced the outlines of ribs and grazed over the bold ridges of muscle, he noted that Sasuke hadn't yet ripped his arm off and beaten him with it. Apparently he approved of the after sex play.

Naruto found it amusing that he didn't look to whether the boy was moaning or not (not that the other hadn't moaned wonderfully during the sex) to see whether he wanted to be touched further. No, he realized that Sasuke, always marching to the Uchiha family drum, displayed his displeasure in more violent ways. Naruto had to admit that it did prove that a person wanted to touch you badly enough to risk having their limbs ripped off and used as bludgeoning weapons . It really showed where a person's priorities were. Furthermore, since he was obviously touching a member of the family that had a bad track record for producing stable, sane individuals, what did that say about Naruto himself?

"Stop thinking so hard, dobe. It's obviously not your forte," the deep voice murmured drowsily.

"Pfft."

"And so witty, too." He leaned his lithe form up long enough to drag the blankets up to their waists before reclining once again. "Did your so called 'ero-sennin' teach you all of that?" he asked casually, not looking directly at the blonde.

Naruto blinked once or twice until what Sasuke was referring to occurred to him. "Ewwww! Don't be gross, bastard!" Naruto shuddered at the mental pictures he was trying to block from his mind. "Although given half the chance the pervert would've tried something with my female form with enough sake in him."

"So if he didn't teach you, who did?" Sasuke wasn't really sure why he was pressing the issue. It wasn't as if he gave a damn how many people Naruto had slept with. How many people had touched that taut, tanned body that had been hidden under that hideous jogging suit. How many people that he might later have to hunt down and kill.

"_Icha, Icha_," Naruto replied with an embarrassed grin.

"Come again?"

"No. Come, Come."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

"It was almost like reading a 'How-to' manual. All I had to do was follow the directions and practice. Just like learning a new jutsu!" he grinned.

"Practice? With whom?" There was a flat look in Sasuke's eyes as he asked the question in a dark tone of voice.

"Oh, uh...heh." A hand went to scratch at the back of his head and he mumbled something.

"What was that, usuratonkachi?" he prompted acidly.

"I said '_clones_', bastard! Clean your ears once in a while!" he practically shouted.

"If you wouldn't talk like you have a mouthful of ramen all the time, someone might understand you." Sasuke clamped his lips shut, telling himself that he was _not_ going to get into a childish argument with the idiot. That was when he realized what Naruto had said. "Clones?" he asked incredulously. He saw the flaming red blush spread across the tanned skin. "You were having sex with clones of yourself?!"

"Not after the first few times. Then I used a henge to make them look like other people," Naruto said defensively.

Sasuke felt his eyes narrowing again. That seemed to happen a lot when he was around this particular idiot. "What other people?" he demanded.

"You know... people," came the evasive answer.

"Like?"

"Well, one time I turned one into Sakura." Naruto's face was still beet red.

Sasuke felt a flare of murderous intent at that confession. "And did you like doing it with her?" he growled.

Naruto opened his mouth on what appeared was going to be an angry retort. However, he deflated a second later. "Actually I couldn't keep hard," he confessed dejectedly. "I kept expecting her to beat the hell out of me."

Sasuke let out a snort of relieved amusement. "Who else?" His eyes narrowed further as Naruto hummed and hawed. "Who else, dobe?"

Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes. "Just, oh... people."

"You better tell me you never made one look like me," he threatened. Although he would be kind of disappointed if he hadn't either.

"Well, you see..." he trailed off.

"You fucking pervert!"

Since he was caught anyway, he decided to make the most of it. "You know, bastard, your lips are awfully purty when they're wrapped around my cock."

Sasuke's eyes went wide in disbelief. With an inarticulate cry of self-righteousness, he launched himself at the sniggering idiot.

---------------------------------

A passing servant paused in the hallway as the sound of what could only be described as a small scale war emanated from behind a closed door. Normally the servant would have gotten a ninja immediately, but intermittently spersed throughout the battle were cries of "Pervert!" as well as "Deviant!" and "Freak!" And of course there was the howling of laughter interrupted by an occasional "Ow!" or "Bastard!"

The servant quickly looked up and down the hallway and, upon seeing no one, quietly walked away, pretending ignorance.

------------------------------------

Naruto rubbed his shoulder to ease the ache, even as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Be quiet, baka!" came the curt command from the bed.

Another snicker slipped out as he made himself comfortable on the rug on the floor with his pillow and sheet. "Good night, Sasuke-teme!" he called toward the bed.

He saw a pale middle finger raise, pointing in his direction.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: WARNING: The latter half of this chapter contains non-consensual sex (aka RAPE). If this material offends you, please do not read!! **

Thanks so much for reading and for the wonderful reviews! Even though I don't always respond to all of them individually, I want you to know that I appreciate the effort very much!

The chapter isn't as long as the others have been, but wanted to break up what happens here and what happens next. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke stirred in his sleep, a prickling sensation along the back of his neck alerting him to eyes upon him. He surfaced quickly, wanting to put an end to the uncomfortable but not uncommon situation. He was sure that Orochimaru was in his room once again, drooling over his soon to be vessel. The Sannin had a bad habit of watching him at odd times. So, he tried to use it to his advantage to further his training. If the snake wanted to watch his future body in action, then Sasuke would show it off for him. He had found that the lessons increased in usefulness and number once he started participating in the sick bastard's voyeuristic tendencies.

His lids flickered then lifted, exposing the room to his gaze. Instead of the expected yellow eyes and dark hair of his sensei however, he was met with yellow hair and gorgeous blue eyes staring at him warmly. He blinked, a little disoriented for a moment, then _remembered_.

He felt his cheeks heat up under that appreciative perusal. Flashes of the night before played through his mind and he almost regretted not waking up with the blonde idiot next to him. Almost, except for that humiliating confession of what the dobe did with his clones while out from under adult supervision.

Almost as if knowing what was going through his mind, a grin appeared on those wonderfully talented lips. "You're still cute when you blush," Naruto said softly from his place on the floor.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, turning his face away.

There was a rustle of cloth, a brief silence and then fingers carded through his hair at the nape of his neck. He couldn't help but shiver at the sensation. The bed dipped slightly as a weight settled on the edge.

Sasuke turned back, ready to snap when his eyes fell on bare skin. A lot of bare skin. _'Damn boxers,'_ he thought as he shot the offending article of clothing a deadly glare. His cheeks burned again at his thoughts and he forced his eyes up at the grinning fool playing in his hair. He swatted the hand away from his head irritably.

"Last night doesn't give you the right to touch me whenever you want to." He somehow managed to give the impression of looking down his nose at the younger male even though he was the one prone on the bed.

"Well, there goes that theory," Naruto said ruefully.

"Hn."

"And here I thought you getting laid would help loosen you up," he said with a mock sigh. His lips twitched involuntarily.

Sasuke glared in response.

"Then again," he continued brightly, "I really haven't technically laid you yet." He stared down at the pale skinned body before him as if playing out how that scenario would go within his mind.

"In your dreams, dobe," he sneered, trying to fight down yet another blush. How the hell could the moron make him blush with just a glance? Granted, it was a rather lecherous glance.

"All too frequently," Naruto acknowledged with another playful sigh. Seeing that the Uchiha was almost at his capacity for being teased, he abruptly changed the subject. "When's breakfast?"

Sasuke felt himself relax slightly even as he scoffed at the question. "Do you only think with your stomach, dobe?"

A slow smirk spread across Naruto's face and Sasuke abruptly felt himself blushing again. At seeing the pink tinge highlighting the otherwise usually cold features, the blonde smiled broadly. He stood, gave a nice long, sinuous stretch, cracked an eye to make sure he was being watched and then sauntered over to his clothes. He turned his back as he pulled the navy boxers off, still a little unaccountably shy, before pulling on his black briefs. He turned back as Sasuke's eyes lifted up to his face and tossed the boxers to him.

"To wear to the shower," he said in response to the raised eyebrow. "Yours got a little messy last night." He grinned suggestively while at the same time he felt his cheeks redden.

"How can you leer and blush at the same time?" Sasuke growled crossly. The boxers disappeared under the blanket as he then wiggled into them.

Naruto pouted at the thought that he didn't get to see the raven-haired male totally nude even as he shrugged lightly. "How can Kakashi still blush after reading porn for the last fifteen years or so?"

Sasuke frowned, or maybe that was his usual expression in the morning. "Don't forget, he giggles, too."

"Yeah, creepy perv," Naruto agreed. "But a nice guy all the same."

Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled to himself, a look of self-confidence and pride made his features all but glow. But then the smile slowly faded and sadness suddenly filled his eyes.

"Naruto," he called quietly. The blonde looked up, a quick smile plastering across his face almost like a reflex action. "What happened in Konoha?" Right before his eyes, he saw that smile start to crumble and break. His eyes widened slightly as something tightened painfully in his chest in response.

There was a pause as Naruto took a deep breath and the smile returned and steadied. Sasuke's chest loosened but he still felt apprehensive. "Nothing worth worrying about, bastard." When he looked up, Sasuke's expression was totally blank. "I said it is nothing to worry about," he said firmly. "Now, why don't you get a shower so we can get those scrolls and get the hell out of here."

After a long moment, Sasuke let out a "Hn," and got out from under the covers. Grabbing his clothes, he pulled a robe on and headed out the door.

Naruto finished dressing and brushed his hair back, tying it temporarily. He knew that Sasuke's mild obsession regarding neatness would eventually get the best of him and he would fix it correctly. Satisfied, he followed Sasuke's earlier path to the bathrooms.

Sasuke glanced up as a familiar flicker of orange caught his eye. Naruto flashed him that lecherous grin that was starting to appear every time he was in some stage of undress. Currently he was standing in his boxers, waiting for the shower water to warm up. The other young man didn't stop however but continued on to the other part of the restroom. The sound of a stall door closing and locking signaled that he would be occupied for a few minutes.

Sasuke pulled off his boxers, tossed a towel within easy reach and entered the stream of warm, caressing water. Without conscious thought, he left the shower curtain partially open out of habit, then proceeded to bathe. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he expected to feel his sensei's eyes on him, watching him under the water, almost salivating at the thought of the pale skinned body that would be his vessel. So when he did feel eyes on him a few minutes later, he didn't react immediately. It was the sound of the unfamiliar voice that caused his head to whip around.

"You're blocking my view," a dark headed, well built man said from the other side of the basin.

Broad shoulders tensed beneath the mop of bright blonde hair as Naruto stood his ground between Sasuke and the stranger. "You shouldn't stare at something that doesn't belong to you," came the growled reply.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. Since when had he become a possession? Well, actually that answer was easy, since he had joined Orochimaru.

"And if I want to take it?" the man taunted.

Sasuke shook his head and moved to step out and stop this nonsense. He could handle himself and they were both idiots to think otherwise.

A sudden malevolent presence was the only warning that Sasuke or the other man had. Naruto's fist struck out fast enough that the man had no time to react and there was the resounding crack of knuckles hitting flesh. The man flew backwards and the sound of shattering tile filled the air as his body crashed into the wall behind him. He slid down into a motionless heap, chest barely stirring with his breath.

Sasuke jerked his gaze to meet the red eyes of the younger man standing directly outside of his shower. Those eyes focused on his unwaveringly as a clawed hand casually reached up and slowly pulled the curtain closed. As his view was finally blocked, Sasuke shivered as he remembered the possessive look in the other's eyes. The look both excited and unnerved him simultaneously.

-------------------------------

Orochimaru watched through eyes narrowed in speculation. His gaze flickered over to his slumbering cellmate before returning to where the red mist was seeping through the back of the seal on the cage doors.

Moving quietly, the Sannin approached the area. With a last glance at the still sleeping demon, he pulled some of that chakra towards himself and wrapped it around his lifeless arms. Chakra would not flow through the cursed limbs in his bodiless state as he had neither physical form nor spirit in the appendages.

He pulled himself up until he could reach the backside of the sealed area and touched the cold metal bars. He gasped in excitement as he felt himself being pulled along with the chakra, his hand slipping through the gates. The chakra flow suddenly stopped and he felt himself cast back into the cell, but he didn't let that deter him. He only needed patience and wait until his vessel pulled enough of the demonic chakra that he could escape. The leak that allowed the Nine-Tails' power to protect the boy would be his means of freedom.

He jerked away from his escape route as he heard a shuffling behind him. Turning, he felt himself pale even more than his normal white complexion as the demon slowly rose up to its feet.

The creature looked down on him and pulled its lips back, revealing wet fangs in a vicious smile. It deliberately sat back on its haunches and its form shimmered in a red haze. The borrowed chakra slithered over his arms and misted away, floating back to its owner. Orochimaru quickly pulled upon his own reserves and wrapped his arms in the purple darkness. He didn't want any weakness to aid in the Kyuubi's impending assault.

The scintillating of crimson light faded and a creature stood on two legs, head and shoulders above Orochimaru's own full height. His yellow eyes, wide and slightly dilated in apprehension, took in the changes he had seen but once before. And as with that other time, right after he had lost control of his vessel, he wondered if Naruto would look similar if he ever fully merged with the demon.

Thick luxuriant blood red fur covered the body to varying degrees. It was thinner on what would have been the underside had the male been on all fours. Pale skin was barely visible along the inner arms as well as the lower chest, abdomen and inner thighs. However to seemingly make up for it, longer fur dripped off the outer edges of the forearms, the backs of the thighs and made a shaggy mane of hair on the head and neck. All of the longer hair was tipped in black just like the ends of each of the nine red tails twitching almost cat-like behind the body.

Heels lifted off the ground to form a hock. The elongated feet were balanced on the balls, each toe sporting a wickedly sharp black claw. Long, almost elegant fingers were likewise dangerously adorned. Above a snub-nosed muzzle, red eyes gleamed at him salaciously. Black tipped ears rested high on the head and twitched slightly, catching the sound of the ninja's harsh breath. The demon was generously endowed and every bit of it was rigid.

Knowing he had nowhere to go, knowing that there was nowhere to run, Orochimaru still turned and bolted. A deep, amused chuckle echoed in the empty chamber, laughing at his attempts to avoid his fate.

Leg muscles bunched as the creature propelled itself forward. A clawed hand reached out and snagged his ankle, pulling him down like so much prey. Already aware that it was useless, the Sannin started in on the hand seals only to have his chakra brushed away like a minor irritant by a much more powerful force.

"You should know better by now, toy," the deep voice snarled. "You are in here _with me_ now. No seals to contain my power, no restraints placed upon me inside of these walls, no pathetic human to control me. I could destroy you if I so choose. In here, you are _mine _to play with."

Orochimaru seethed with both anger and fear. He had fought this before and he had lost horribly and painfully. The creature blamed him for its current predicament. It had recognized his chakra once they had met face to face. The whole reason it had agreed to betray the brat was because it had thought he knew of a way to release it. He had played upon that belief to get what he wanted, power. But now here he was and the demon in front of him blamed him for having summoned it in the first place and its subsequent imprisonment. Oh, how it had laughed at him when he was unable to control the power it had poured into him.

Clawed hands gripped his wrists and he tried to tell himself that he had no body. It was literally in his mind. He fought not physically but with the strength of his will. And his will was overpowered with deplorable ease by the centuries old demon.

He felt his spiritual manifestation being flipped over onto his stomach. Clothing that he pictured upon his form vanished with a strong thought and a flare of chakra from his captor. His nude form quite accurately represented his bared and open mind to the Kyuubi.

A hand on the back of his neck held him pinned to the damp stone floor as sturdy knees spread his pale thighs. Claws dug into his hip to hold him in place as something thick and unyielding prodded at his backside.

Pain ripped through him even as his mind screamed out to him that this wasn't real. But it was real enough because Kyuubi willed it so. Hips pistoned against his as pleasure was thrust into his consciousness. It hummed and sang through his brain even as the pain continued to claw at his thoughts. This was how the demon liked it. The duality pounding along his phantasmal nerves, bringing unwanted desire.

Granted he had thought about this kind of pleasure between two males before. The gods knew he had spent enough time watching and drooling over Sasuke-kun's body. He had never touched the boy though. But he was honest enough to admit that his obsession would possibly have led him down that road. Especially after Sasuke-kun had taken to displaying himself under Orochimaru's riveted, possessive gaze. The Sannin surmised perhaps that the boy thought to placate and entice him at the same time. He wanted to keep his sensei's attention yet at the same time he didn't want too much of it.

However, no matter how little or how much he had thought about sex with another male, he had _never_ seen himself on the receiving end.

Pleasure crawled up his figurative spine, alerting him that the demon was getting him ready for the finale, something he both dreaded and welcomed. He knew that it would bring this to an end, knew it would be ecstasy, but also knew it would be agonizing.

"Yes, that's it," the dark demonic voice suddenly groaned. Glancing backwards, Orochimaru saw the gaze had turned inward. A trail of red slid through the cage doors at a bare trickle. The thing that was crouched and mounted behind him gave a lustful growl and then looked down at him with blazing eyes. "The brat's jerking off…feels good…wonder what he would do if he knew why he was feeling so horny…" the voice trailed off on another moan.

Hips started taking him harder, silken fur sliding erotically against his hyper sensitive skin. The pleasure, which had ebbed with the youkai's distraction, returned full force, bringing a gasp from his pale lips.

"Fuck! He's so close!" it panted heavily.

Orochimaru felt his "body" tighten, knew what it premeditated and couldn't help but let out a whimper of trepidation.

"_That's it! Take it, bitch!"_

His world shattered under the pleasure but the cry he let out quickly turned to a yell as pain arced hot and hard through him. The Kyuubi threw its head back and howled lustfully at his screams, deriving its own twisted pleasure from the human's confused, anguished cries. That was when it felt its host reach his own climax and the added sensations rode through its system, causing it to almost swoon in delight.

The Sannin pulled away and the demon let him. He curled up on the floor, body trembling, trying not to whimper. He would get out of here. He knew a way now. Once he was out, he would take over this body and find a way to make the demon pay. He would enslave it to _his_ will. He would absorb its power and steal its immortality. It would then be the toy and he would be the master.

He glanced up as he felt a stir in the air. The demon leaned over him with a strange look on its furred face. A clawed hand reached out and Orochimaru fought not to flinch. The hand hesitated then slowly touched his hair with apparent gentleness. Those demon red eyes flickered for a moment, their color shifting to blue. His own eyes widened as the fingers pulled through his long, straight black hair.

The demon froze, a look of surprise crossing its face quickly followed by anger. The creature stalked away from him, muttering and growling beneath its breath as it resumed its normal form.

Orochimaru blinked in confusion. Everyone knew that the beast affected the boy, but no one had ever stopped to wonder if the boy ever affected the beast.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated lately. This story is actually complete and on other sites as noted on my profile and sometimes things slip my mind. But since I am working on the sequel I thought I had better hurry up and catch this one up, lol.**

**I have no idea where the first part of this chapter came from while I was writing it, but it just kinda appeared on the screen while I was typing! :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Again, this is two chapters posted as one, so if you read the original version of this somewhere else, this is chapters 19 and 20.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kyoshiro prided himself on being one of Orochimaru-sama's top spies. He fancied himself a Spy Master in charge of gathering and disseminating information to his leader or to the pertinent individuals who required the knowledge for their particular projects. He had an uncanny knack for sorting through data provided to him and pulling out the oddities that pointed to a larger picture.

Sasuke-san and this "Oturan" were two such oddities.

Kyoshiro sighed and glanced down at his notes. As one of Orochimaru-sama's favored and as a loyal follower, he kept a close eye on the goings on not only of enemy villages, but also on Sound's own widespread network. He saw it as his duty to inform Orochimaru-sama of any suspicious activity within their ranks.

Kyoshiro, along with certain other important members of Oto, had been informed of the body transference by Kabuto that had taken place several months ago. Kyoshiro himself had been able to take the physical description and was able to match it to the name of the body's previous owner. Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuuriki. An interesting choice but he was not one to judge anything that their leader did. It was his job to help protect the Legendary Sannin by providing him with information as well as the occasional assassination.

Which brought him back to the Uchiha and his companion.

Shortly after the incident, he had been able to send men to retrieve information from a few servants who had fled and survived the slaughter that had occurred at the lair near the gambling town of Saikoro no Oka. The survivors claimed that Orochimaru-sama himself had gone insane and killed everyone.

Then of course there was the strange occurrence not long after that in Lightning Country which ended up in more deaths and more uncharacteristic behavior from Orochimaru-sama. The reports of an imposter traveling with the Uchiha filtered in quite speedily through messenger birds.

Which brought him back to his current problem.

He knew he had Orochimaru-sama's vessel in his lair. What he didn't know was whether the Sannin was playing some kind of game, allowing some kind of plot to unfold or whether the vessel had actually taken over from the master. After a brief moment he came to the conclusion that someone of Orochimaru-sama's stature and brilliance, not to mention dignity, would never conduct himself the way he had seen the yellow-haired vessel act. Therefore, he had to take measures to help reinstate the snake Sannin to power.

While Kyoshiro wanted to help his Otokage, he didn't necessarily want to put himself directly in harm's way. Besides, the work that this base did was too valuable to risk. His first step would be to try to subdue and capture the traitors, preferable in a non-violent way. Poison was always a good option for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While that morning's activities had been very fulfilling, seeing Sasuke naked in the shower and then going back to his room to jerk off to the sight couldn't be anything _but_ fulfilling, a few hours later found Naruto bored out of his mind. He crossed his arms with a sigh, wondering what kind of trouble he could get himself into to liven up his day. He felt his thumb absently running back and forth over the upper right side of his chest and forced the digit to stop.

He knew eventually that the conversation would take place. He knew that the conversation would probably degrade into another fight knowing the two of them. He knew that eventually they would bring up the past and the relative peace that they were now sharing would be shattered. He wanted to avoid that confrontation. He wanted to avoid that pain both for his sake and for Sasuke's.

While normally Naruto took things head on in his outgoing and forceful manner, this is one thing that he didn't want to immediately tackle. He wanted this chance to reestablish his connection with the dark-haired ninja before reopening wounds of the past. Of course he had already mostly forgiven Sasuke for the fight to begin with. After all, he never could hold a grudge very well against his friend. Then again, his friend had never tried to kill him before. But he didn't blame Sasuke completely for the way he had been acting. He could tell that after the snake bastard had bitten his friend is when things started to change. While Sasuke might very well have been feeling the jealousy, hatred and despair the curse seal seemed to amplify everything negative that the other was feeling, turning it to a churning mass of darkness within his soul. Naruto knew about darkness within. Sasuke was just never very strong in fighting it.

Thus began his quest to try to save his friend from himself. He didn't want to see Sasuke become like Gaara had been. Didn't want him to become what Naruto himself could have been. Even though no other spirit inhabited Sasuke but his own, he still had his own demons that he had to contend with and they were just as deadly to his psyche as Naruto's and Gaara's had been to theirs.

Eventually they would have this conversation, it would reopen their wounds and then it would either bring them closer together or tear them apart.

Shoving his thoughts aside, Naruto looked for something with which to distract himself. He pulled out the two packs containing the scrolls and started to sort through them. He made three piles which he mentally labeled "Boring", "Interesting" and "What the hell?" He scowled at the number of scrolls that ended up in the third pile. He was quite sure that had Sasuke sorted them that the last pile would be almost non-existent.

Huffing through his nose, he pulled the second stack toward him (the smallest stack) and began to look through them.

Several hours later found the young shinobi stretched out on the floor on his stomach, feet kicking in the air, writing on a scroll. He had found a summoning scroll much like the one that had carried his giant windmill shuriken, but this one hadn't had anything stored in it yet. He planned on using it to carry their pack of scrolls, but first he wanted to copy it to see if he could replicate the jutsu and make it work.

Naturally, he wasn't dumb enough to use the scrolls as a guinea pig to try out the copy. Rather he was planning on using some unimportant item from the room to see if he was successful.

He had just grabbed Sasuke's toothbrush when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he sang out, hand casually dropping down by his kunai holster. A dark-haired young boy, barely looking ten years old, came in with a tray of food.

He cleared his throat nervously. "U-Uchiha-sama asked me to bring you lunch."

Naruto's mouth quirked up in a grin just as his stomach growled loudly in joy. "Just set it down over there," he said cheerfully, gesturing towards the desk. The tray held a selection of rice, steamed vegetables as well as a few fried sea foods. "Hey, kid," he said as the young boy turned to go.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"See if you can't sneak me some ramen for dinner."

"Bu-but he already said what to fix for dinner."

Naruto grinned at the boy's apparent nervousness at the thought of disobeying the intimidating shinobi. "Yeah, but he didn't say anything about not adding something to the order, did he?"

"N-No."

"Then add three bowls of miso pork ramen and you'll have my eternal thanks!"

The boy smiled at the ear to ear grin that the blonde gave him and quickly departed.

Naruto paused a moment to look between the tray and the toothbrush. Shrugging, he tucked the utensil behind his ear and went for the food. "Itadakimasu!" he practically crowed right before the inhaling began.

Naruto gave a pleased belch as he surveyed the battlefield of empty dishes. They were fallen soldiers who had fought valorously against the dual enemies of starvation and gluttony, leaving behind only their cold white ceramic corpses to tell the horrific tale.

He briefly wondered if he should have saved Sasuke some, but then decided the bastard could go get his own. If he had wanted some, then he should have showed up in time.

He sighed happily, patted his belly lovingly like one would a favored pet, and then moved back over to the scroll on the floor. He lifted his hand up to his ear only to find the toothbrush missing. He frowned and looked back over to the desk. After running his eyes over the area, he found the navy blue hygienic tool under the desk. He quickly fished it out and hastily rubbed the dust bunnies off on his pants. He blew on it once or twice before he was satisfied that his friend would never notice where his precious toothbrush had been. Personally he was shocked that it didn't have the Uchiha mon on it somewhere. Probably not a whole lot of engravers specialized in toothbrushes.

He plopped down on his behind and carefully laid the toothbrush in the center of the kanji symbols. He channeled chakra as he made the appropriate hand seals before slapping his hands down upon the scroll.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, he compared the two scrolls, making sure all of the brush strokes matched. Brightening slightly, he made a couple of minor adjustments. Nodding, he readied himself once again. Chakra channeled, check. Hand seals, check. Slap the scroll, check. Toothbrush, poof. Success!

Jumping up, Naruto did a little victory dance in honor of his accomplishment. Okay, now time to bring the little booger back.

Chakra, hand seals, paper slapping.

No toothbrush.

"Shit!" he cursed in frustration.

He compared scrolls once again, but couldn't find any differences. Maybe he should touch up this kanji here…and maybe that one. He tucked the original scroll away and added a few brush strokes. Nodding decisively, he prepared the summoning for the toothbrush.

Draw up the chakra, perform the few hands seals, hands on the paper and…toothbrush!

A…_pink_ toothbrush.

Sasuke was going to kill him.

Naruto tried several more times, but to no avail. The blue toothbrush was apparently lost in a void somewhere. Probably the same void that sucked socks into it from the dryer. Naruto never could figure that one out. He would put in twelve socks but only pulled out eleven. But every once in a while he would get lucky and pull out thirteen. But the thirteenth was usually green or blue or even pink occasionally. Those he kept for rare laundry emergency days since he normally didn't wear socks.

Shaking his head and dragging his mind back to the current predicament on hand, he held up the pink toothbrush. _'I wonder if it's Sakura's?'_

Needless to say the uptight bastard would be pissed that he didn't have a navy blue toothbrush. Naruto's eyes widened as an idea struck. Jumping up, he quickly headed to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoshiro was walking toward the quarters that Uchiha used whenever he accompanied Orochimaru-sama on a visit when the door unexpectedly opened. The blonde-haired vessel, who should have been asleep at the moment, hurriedly walked out. The young man started slightly when he saw him, but then brightened. After a brief glance down at Kyoshiro's hands, the blue-eyed jinchuuriki asked an unusual question.

"Does anyone around here use nail polish? Preferably dark blue?"

Kyoshiro blinked once or twice before pulling himself up with an air of superiority. "I wouldn't know," he murmured. The blonde immediately frowned and turned to walk away without another word. "I trust lunch was acceptable?"

The young man stopped and nodded while looking over his shoulder. "Except for the lack of ramen, it was good! Ja!" He waved a hand vaguely in the other's direction as he moved down the hall.

'_Hmm, apparently a higher dosage and stronger sleep poison is required,'_ He watched the blonde head bob animatedly down the hallway. _'A lot stronger.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ignored the knocking on the door. He had been holed up in the room all day trying to crack the vault. He believed he now had it. If they would let him alone that is. After he had left orders to feed the dobe, he had forgotten all about food. However at both noon and now later, some imbecile insisted on disrupting him merely to tell him food awaited him.

"Uchiha-sama," a young voice said respectfully. "It is time to eat."

While not wanting to acknowledge the presence, he figured he might as well answer to prevent further interruptions. "I will be out shortly." Not a lie exactly. It just depended on your definition of "shortly."

Two hours later found Sasuke walking towards the infirmary with a partially filled sack tucked up under his arm. He had decided to make a pit stop on the way to the kitchen to replenish any medical supplies that they might need. Not that Naruto made much use out of them, but he himself didn't have a demon residing in his gut tending his every wound.

He made sure to grab some extra vitamins as well as a few medicines they might need in the future. His face turned slightly red as he spotted an innocuous looking tube sitting on a counter next to some latex examination gloves. After staring at the lubricant for a long moment, he snatched it up and stuck it in an extra medical kit.

While trying to ignore the paranoid feeling that everyone he passed in the hall somehow had Byakugan and could see into the medical kit, Sasuke stopped by the mess hall to grab a quick sandwich. He knew he rode Naruto hard (his face turned red again) about taking care of his health, but Sasuke was in too much of a hurry to take his own advice. They had the scrolls, now he just wanted to get out of here.

As he approached his door, it suddenly opened and a young boy came through carrying a large tray full of empty dishes. What caught his attention the most was the half stunned look on the kid's face. What had the dobe done now? His nose twitched as the faint scent of ramen wafted by with the tray. Sasuke scowled and the boy ducked his head slightly, letting his eyes fall away.

"Would you like some dinner, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke recognized the voice as the one that had interrupted him several times today. "No," he said shortly and walked past the boy into the room. His eyes immediately sought out his companion.

Naruto was sitting on the floor with his back propped against the bed, casually looking through some jutsu scrolls.

"Hn. Try not to strain your brain, dobe." That hadn't actually been what he meant to say, but he supposed it would work.

"Hey, Sasuke. Glad to see you, too. Missed you bunches. Hope you had a good day, 'cause mine's been _boring as fuck_!" A pair of blue eyes glared up at him. "You better tell me you got those damn scrolls, 'cause I'm not going to sit here another day with my thumb up my ass doin' nothing."

Sasuke didn't think Naruto would appreciate comments on what else could be up his ass in his current mood, so he dropped the sack at the blonde's feet instead. "We leave in the morning."

"Finally," the other boy sighed with relief.

Thinking that Naruto must be irritable due to his inactivity, Sasuke thought to cheer him up the best way he knew how. "We'll get some training in as soon as we get into the woods again." He made a gesture with the hand holding the medical kit. "I got some more bandages for you to use after I kick your ass."

"You wish, teme!" came the expected comeback. "I will so beat you down!"

"Hn." He watched as Naruto blinked slowly, his eyes drooping slightly. "Let's get some sleep so we can get an early start."

"M'not tired," he slurred before giving a jaw-cracking yawn.

Sasuke smirked as he moved to lock the door, sealing it with his chakra. He then turned and started stripping down for bed. Even half asleep, Naruto managed a slightly lecherous grin. Sasuke fought down a blush successfully. "I'd be more impressed if you were actually awake enough to do something," he informed the other loftily.

"Give me a minute, bastard. I'll wake up for _that_."

"Hn. Get ready for bed." He moved past the other and slid under the covers, wearing only his boxers.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, unsure why he felt so tired all of the sudden. Maybe it was working with the summons scroll so much. He stripped down to his briefs and turned out the lights.

He crawled onto the bed where Sasuke had already turned so his back was to Naruto. The younger of the two cautiously moved closer and allowed his arm to drape over the other's hip. He felt the pale body tense up for long moment before slowly relaxing. He put his head down on the pillow and lost himself quickly to his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up to a dark room, wrapped within Naruto's arms. He wasn't sure how the clumsy ninja had managed to slide an arm under his head without waking him up, but he didn't feel the need to complain. Actually he was surprised that the dobe hadn't sprawled onto his back yet. Those two thoughts were just quick flashes through his mind as he tried to analyze what had caused him to awaken. It had been a noise…somewhat loud.

A noxious smell hit his nose and he immediately leapt to his feet, grabbing the kunai he always kept handy at night. His Sharingan activated, instantly scanning for a smoke bomb or some other source for the poisonous gas. He froze when his nose finally identified the fumes. A gurgling sound from behind him seemed to verify it.

"_Naruto_!!"

The blonde, who had stirred at the sudden leaping about of his partner, blinked blearily up at him.

Now that he had the idiot's attention, he couldn't find words scathing enough to express his disgust. Just then, blue eyes widened almost comically and the scantily clad ninja was making a mad dash for the exit. Sasuke barely had time to release the jutsu on the door before it was thrown open and bare feet raced down the hall.

Sasuke left the door open for the moment, trying to air out the room. Although his first urge was to beat the …no, he didn't want to beat _that_ out of him at the moment. Although he wanted to beat the dobe half to death, he had to wonder what had upset his stomach so badly. Sasuke snorted derisively to himself. It was probably the ramen. It was more than likely a shock to his system having been without it for so long.

After standing for a few moments, he finally gave up and lay back down. It was almost twenty minutes later that Naruto crept back into the room, closing the door behind him. He had taken two steps toward the bed when Sasuke spoke up. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"What? Bullshit I am!"

"I'm not letting you near me," Sasuke informed him coldly.

"Bastard, you'll smell it whether I'm on the floor or not. Besides, I think it's passed through me." His stomach chose that moment to gurgle out another complaint.

Sasuke gave a growl as he felt the bed dip under the blonde's weight. "Just keep that damn thing pointed away from me. It's a freaking bio hazard."

"Oh, like you've never farted or had an upset stomach before," Naruto sneered.

"Yea, but I've never blown toxic fumes out of my ass before," he argued disdainfully. "I thought we were under attack, that someone was trying to poison us!"

"Fuck you, bastard!"

"Better than me fucking you at the moment!" Sasuke shot back.

There was a shocked silence for a moment that was broken by sudden laughter. Sasuke felt his lips twitch as snickers and snorts made known the blonde's amusement at the whole situation. Sasuke smothered his own tickling mirth and grumped a "hn" that seemed to lack its usual arrogance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stifled the urge to yawn. He would _not_ show Naruto how tired he was from the blonde's frequent trips to the bathroom throughout the night. Every time the other ninja had gotten out of the bed, the disturbance had awoken the dark-haired young man.

It was a half-conscious Uchiha clan member that brushed his teeth while pointedly ignoring the blonde that was staring intently at him the whole time.

He then slunk back to their room to shoulder the two packs that he normally carried, only to find one. He blinked up at Naruto as the other ninja handed him a single scroll.

"I put them all into one pack and put the pack in here," he said as Sasuke took the scroll from him.

The raven-haired shinobi nodded and tucked the scroll away in the pouch around his waistband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoshiro watched the two ninjas leave the lair. He had been unable to capture either one. One had refused to eat or had eaten directly from the kitchen. The other had been drugged with enough sleeping poison to knock out quite literally a horse and it had merely made him drowsy and given him diarrhea.

Kyoshiro however had a backup plan. One, he would send messenger birds to all of the major lairs and inform the other that Uchiha Sasuke had defected from Sound and that he and especially his companion were to be taken alive. Two, he would allow them to get several hours away from his base and then he would send his own men after them.

He was loyal to Orochimaru-sama and he would do what he could to help the Sannin regain his power, or in this case, possession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were traveling through the treetops, heading towards Earth Country. Naruto personally couldn't wait until they were done chasing after scrolls and able to settle down into some serious training. If Sasuke was serious about the two of them hunting down his brother, then they needed to relearn how to fight together and not just with each other.

His gaze moved over to the swiftly flowing body next to him. He was impressed that despite the bulky warm clothing and the weight of the lean muscled form the dark-eyed shinobi barely disturbed the snow on the branches of the trees that they leapt between.

He felt a warm curling in his gut and knew that he wanted the other man again. He also knew that he would wait until he received some signal, whether consciously given or not, that Sasuke would be receptive to his advances. Until then, he tried to tuck the feeling away for a more appropriate time.

"There's someone following us," the older boy announced calmly.

Naruto immediately had to quell the urge to rubberneck. "Yeah... I knew that," he attempted to reply with the same blasé tone.

Sasuke gave a scoffing snort. "Sure, dobe."

Naruto _didn't_ quell the urge to stick his tongue out at the other. "So what do you want to do?" He had come to finally admit that advanced planning wasn't really his forte'. Improvisation was the arena in which he shined.

"Leave them a few parting gifts."

"I can leave a Kage Bushin behind to find out who they are," Naruto offered.

"They are Sound-nin," Sasuke replied confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"They've been following us for some time now. Obviously you screwed up somehow."

"Me?!"

"Who else would it be?" he asked dryly.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke quickly started setting traps with some of the ninja wire, kunai and explosive tags that they had on hand. He waved Naruto away when the other offered to help and cautioned him not to set off anything. Looking extremely put out, the blonde ninja sat pouting on a branch until his companion was done.

"It's crude," Sasuke said while looking over his handiwork. "But it might slow them down some."

With a gesture, they started off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued on toward Earth with very few stops. They maintained their head start on the other ninjas both by setting a hard pace and by setting the occasional traps, forcing their pursuers to slow down to spot the impediments.

"We're getting close," Sasuke announced on the third day.

"Good, then we can get the hell out of this cold. I hate being wet and cold." Naruto was quickly getting over his enamored attitude with winter as the weather warmed just enough to turn things to slush but not warm enough to be a comfort.

Sasuke agreed to that statement though he wouldn't say so out loud.

They traveled for a few more hours when Sasuke felt the presence of others around him. He slowed to a stop and Naruto drew even with him. He could tell by the alert look on his friend's face that he was aware of the situation.

A voice called out through the icy air. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have been labeled a missing-nin of Sound. Lay down your weapons and we will be lenient."

"Yes, sure is my fault somehow," Naruto murmured. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with you locked up in the snake's library, plundering his vault."

Sasuke shot him a look before shifting his now-red gaze over his surroundings. There were about a half dozen shinobi in the area with more not too far behind.

"Stay here, dobe," Sasuke commanded quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened incredulously as the dark-haired youth jumped down in the middle of a clearing. _'What the hell does he think he's doing exposing himself like that?'_

The black draped stoic figure stood still for a brief moment before pulling his katana from its sheath. Another moment and he was leaping high into the air as the area he had just been occupying was suddenly filled with kunai and shuriken. His leap carried him into the trees and towards his first target as he heard the familiar words "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" behind him. He should have known that the dobe wouldn't sit out any fight.

He made the hand seals for "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" one-handed as he had taught himself since learning swordsmanship from his late sensei. Having the weapon would be as much as a hindrance as a tool if he was forever having to drop it to use his ninjutsu.

Sasuke strafed the area with the multiple small fire balls, cutting off a readily available escape route for the Sound-nin. Forced through a curtain of flame, the ninja barely deflected the katana strike that was aimed at his neck. He was hard pressed to stay alive due to the sheer speed of Sasuke's attacks. Jumping back, he performed a few quick hand seals and the ground under the fire-user's feet turned to mud, pulling the man down into it and immobilizing him. An electrical aura manifested around the body, pushing the earth jutsu back, both drying and cracking the mud.

Sasuke jumped out of the muck and charged the other ninja, shuriken preceding him. Quickly deflecting the throwing stars, the Sound-nin tried to block the oncoming sword. The glowing weapon sliced right through the steel of his kunai and descended toward his body. It was then when he saw the sword coming at him and he knew he had no moves left to protect himself that he felt the sudden blossoming pain in the back of his skull. The world quickly went dark.

Sasuke quickly checked his swing as Naruto straightened from the round house kick he had just delivered. Before he could demand to know what the dobe was doing, the blonde spoke.

"Let's get out of here while they are busy, before the others catch up."

Sasuke paused as he slowly admitted he was right. While he was irritated and annoyed that the other scrolls were now out of his reach, it would serve no real purpose continuing this fight. He glanced around to see the mass number of black and orange clad blondes and shook his head. "Just how many times _can_ you divide your chakra and still have any left?"

Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and disappeared in a swirl of smoke. They did this several more times as what was left of Naruto's clones scattered to the four winds, leaving trails heading in several directions.

They traveled silently for several hours before Sasuke finally spoke again. "If they have me labeled as a missing-nin, we won't be able to just walk into any more of Sound's bases. We'll have to make do with the scrolls that we have and find some place to train."

Naruto thought for several moments before he looked at his friend with a smile. "I think I know the perfect place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed wearily as she stared at her desk. The paperwork was close to overflowing the sides and she couldn't bring herself to care very much. The last few months have brought nothing but bad news after bad news. They had lost two very talented and loyal ninjas, first Naruto and now Asuma.

There were so many rumors and so much speculation with what was happening in Sound amongst her spies. Some of the paperwork on her desk was reports which included interviews with survivors, overheard conversations in Rice Field Country as well as supposedly intercepted communications. Frankly, she didn't know what to believe any more. She wanted to hope. She so badly wanted to hope that Naruto had somehow found a way back from Orochimaru's jutsu, but if there was such a way she didn't know what it could be.

What she needed right now was solid evidence, real information. What the council needed was Naruto back in Konoha on a leash. What Naruto needed was a chance to prove himself and the support of people who believed in him. What Uchiha Sasuke needed was someone to knock some sense into him so that he could see that he had left behind the very thing that he needed most, his friends and his village. Well, everyone needed something and as Hokage she was supposed to provide those things that were needed most. To do that, she needed her information so that she could make the appropriate decisions.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open or the person enter the office. Decision made, she raised her voice to call her assistant. "Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" a voice said right next to her desk.

Tsunade started slightly and gave the younger woman a glare. "Don't sneak up on me."

"But, Tsunade-sama, I _am_ a ninja," Shizune pointed out with a small smirk.

Tsunade scowled but then gave a rueful snort. "Get Team 8 for me and Sai."

"Of course," she answered with a smile. "And while I am doing that, these reports need reviewed and stamped."

Tsunade gave a low grumble, but obediently started on the paperwork while waiting for the requested shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai stood with his back to the wall waiting for the others to show up. The Hokage had said nothing to him except to invite him into the room. Now he lazed against the wall watching her do cursory glances over reports that were probably about as interesting as what was underneath her panties. No matter what her appearance, she _was_ over fifty years old after all.

Although bored with waiting, he gave no physical indication of his emotional state. Danzou had been very strict during his training and any emotional display was dealt with harshly. Emotions were for the weak of mind and spirit, according to his late instructor. However, he had come to learn not long ago that those with emotions were sometimes much stronger than those around them. Thanks to Naruto he had relearned what it meant to feel something for someone. He wondered how the blonde was faring. It would be a shame if Orochimaru had really swallowed up his soul. Sai really didn't believe it however. The strength of the bond he shared with the Uchiha brat would be enough to lead the blonde back to himself.

An errant wish to have his sketch pad with him floated through his mind before he banished it to stillness once again. What was going to happen would happen in its own time and wishing otherwise would not change it. However annoying it was to wait. He entertained himself by wondering how long it would take Naruto to get into Uchiha's pants once the two of them actually got together. He just hoped for Naruto's sake that the Sharingan user was better endowed than the blonde had evidenced in the onsen.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings and Tsunade-sama called for entrance. The three chuunin members of Team 8 along with one large white fuzzy four-legged member walked through the door and presented themselves before the Hokage's desk. They all murmured their greetings to their leader and waited for her to speak. Tsunade eyed the three of them and then shifted her eyes to Sai. She made a short motion and he stepped up to the desk next to the others. Three sets of eyes glanced at him curiously then shifted back to the Hokage as she began to speak.

"I need the four of you to do some information gathering for me. Three of you already have an idea of what is going on, but I need you as well, Kiba, because of your and Akamaru's keen senses. Right now most of Jounin and Anbu members are tied up with another project, so I am counting on you to do this right."

She paused to gather her thoughts. "You all were there for the encounter we had with Sound about seven, eight months ago. I have had people on the lookout for Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Naruto but I am getting conflicting and confusing reports."

Her honey colored eyes took them all in as if to impress on them how important what she had to say was. "I want you four to find Naruto. I want to know what has happened to him. I want to know if he is in control of his own faculties. I want him brought home so that we can help him and for Kami-sama's sake bring that Uchiha home as well so that baka won't run off after him again!"

She sighed and ran a tired hand through the pony-tails in her hair. "Mainly try to find out what is going on. If you can't bring him home, stay with him. The last place he was spotted was in Lightning Country." She unrolled a map and showed them the location. "That was a few weeks ago. Send me reports any time you move or find something, verified by the way, that has happened concerning any of those four. Do you understand your orders?"

Team Eight merely nodded, Kiba a little confusedly. Sai reiterated his orders so there wasn't any question. "Find Naruto. Make sure that Orochimaru is not controlling his body. Bring him and the Uchiha back, if that is impossible, stay near them. Observe and report." Kiba's eyes widened at the bluntly stated objectives, but a nudge from Hinata stopped any demands for information.

"You seem awfully sure that Naruto is with Sasuke," Tsunade observed shrewdly.

Sai gave her one of his trademark empty smiles. Smiling either made people feel at ease or threw them off track. "I _am_ sure of it." He gave the Hokage a bow. "I will make sure to inform my team members what they need to know to ensure the success of our mission." That of course could be taken one of two ways. Either he would tell them everything or only enough to get them by. He wondered which the Hokage would assume it was. By the glare he was receiving it was the former. Which meant that she was a very perceptive shinobi and that paperwork hadn't dulled her mind like sitting behind the desk had widened her rear end.

"I don't have to tell any of you that anything you learn on this mission is classified. You will tell _no one __**anything**_ about what you learn except myself." Her look threatened death if her orders were not carried out.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru gulped at the look. Shino merely nodded like it was expected. Sai gave another happy grin and turned to leave the room. As the others fell into step behind him, Shino paused and looked back at Tsunade. "Who is in charge of the mission?"

Tsunade frowned like she was unhappy with her answer. "Sai has rank."

Shino nodded and followed the others from the room.

Sai was waiting for everyone to gather together in front of the Hokage's office. "We will be gone for an extended period of time, be aware of that when packing your gear. We will meet at the front gates in an hour. If you are not there by then, you will be left behind."

TBC

**Saikoro no Oka** my beta came up with this one... it is Hill of Dice or Dice Hill, thought it would be appropriate for a gambling town XD


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Chapters 21 and 22! Again, you can find links to the completed work in my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The cave was the first place that the two shinobi had been able to rest at in over a week. While Naruto's clones had thrown off pursuit to begin with, the Sound-nin had been able to pick up their trail again. The two young men were exhausted with the head-long flight through cold weather and unfamiliar territory as they tried to lose their hunters. They had spent the last week cat-napping when possible, eating on the run when they had time and avoiding human habitation.

Sasuke set about trapping the entrance quite lethally while Naruto made some hot tea and rice. He used some drift wood that was scattered about just inside the cave, hoping it would be dry enough. Neither said a word as they quickly consumed their meal. They peeled out of their damp clothes and set them near the small fire to help dry. They used one of the blankets as ground cover and snuggled together under the other, sharing body heat, self-consciousness forgotten in their fatigue. Within minutes they were both asleep, trying to recover from their flight through the wilds.

* * *

Sasuke felt himself surfacing to awareness. The warmth of the body next to him was relaxing and tempted him to sink back into oblivion, but he knew that they would have to move again soon. He opened his eyes to find himself cuddled up to a broad chest. Naruto was once again on his back, snoring lightly, sprawled under the blankets carelessly.

Softly, so as not to disturb the slumbering demon vessel, Sasuke ran his fingertips over the whisker-like marks that so resembled the kitsune within him. His fingers continued up into the downy hair, catching on a few tangles. He smiled softly to himself. He hadn't had time to properly take care of his dobe lately. He could feel something inside himself rail at his thoughts, something that tried to make him clam up again and deny his attraction, but he forcefully ignored it. He was going to indulge himself for these few moments.

His fingers drifted down to that expanse of tanned skin upon which his cheek rested. His hand trembled slightly as his touch ghosted over a painfully familiar area. The skin was unmarred thanks to the Kyuubi, but he knew. He knew that he had been the one to hurt Naruto painfully with his actions. Without pausing to think, he scooted up and leaned over his friend. His precious friend. His warm breath fluttered airily over the flesh as his lips gently caressed it in a fleeting kiss.

The part of him that had been beaten into momentary submission flared to life, giving him so many reasons why he shouldn't be feeling these things for this man. Why he shouldn't feel anything for anyone. Turning away, he sat up and stared at the dimly lit wall of the cave. He missed the blue eyes opening and staring at him with a wealth of emotions displayed for any to see.

He tensed as the body next to him gave a long stretch. "Hmmm, morning," came the sleepy voice. Naruto casually stood, allowing the blanket to slip from his body. He ruffled Sasuke's hair almost playfully before moving over to pull on his clothes.

"Moron," Sasuke grumbled half-heartedly as he tried to straighten up his hair.

Naruto snickered at his friend's lack of progress. "I don't know why you try. It's still going to look like a chicken's butt no matter what you do."

"Hn."

"And so witty, too," Naruto teased, throwing his friend's words back at him. Ignoring the dark look directed his way, he moved to the entrance to take a quick look around. "Think we have enough time for some hot tea before we go?"

"Hn," he grunted in agreement. He stood and quickly dressed while the blonde continued to look out the cave opening. "I've been thinking. Instead of avoiding towns, we need to find a large one to get lost in."

"That should be easy. I've been lost in several."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I mean we need to blend in with the population and lose our pursuers in the crowd. Maybe go so far as to disguise ourselves or something. Otherwise they are going to continue until we have them on our doorstep." He built up the fire until it was large enough to heat water. "Go grab some snow to melt. Preferably not the yellow kind."

"Pfft. Don't you mean slush?" He caught the canteen tossed his way. "I'll see if there isn't any fresh water around."

"Don't go too far. I don't want to have to look for you when I come rescue you from whatever hole you fall into."

Naruto replied in the form of a hand gesture before ducking out the entrance.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke was about ready to go looking for the other ninja. He should have known better than to let him loose out on his own. With his luck, he probably stumbled right into the enemy's camp and then stood there scratching the back of his head while giving an embarrassed laugh. Not that it didn't work some of the times strangely enough, but that was not the point.

Just then a dripping wet, muddy apparition appeared at the cave entrance. He heard teeth grind as the vision came into the cave and held up a water canteen. "Don't say a damn word," came the growled warning.

Sasuke blinked a time or two and calmly took the canteen.

"I found a creek-"

"Apparently."

A bright blue glare was directed his way. "But the melting snow made the banks slippery. They were pretty steep, too."

Sasuke looked over the muddy hair with the occasional bright yellow peeking through, the dirt smeared orange pants and the filthy poncho. He held up the canteen and shook it meaningfully. "I don't think there's enough here to take a bath with."

"Shut up, teme," he growled.

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll cross into Fire Country and hit a large trade town. Something with a transient population."

"We'll have a higher chance of running into Leaf shinobi that way," Naruto warned.

"I know that, dobe. But the Sound-nin will be hesitant about following us there and they certainly won't attack us. Once there, we can lose ourselves either by joining a group of travelers or by sneaking out after we've lost them." Sasuke took out the tea leaves and added the last of the packet to the hot water. "We can also restock on rations." He eyed Naruto gaugingly. "And I know your stomach must be gnawing at your spine by now."

Naruto's stomach took the opportunity to loudly agree. A light blush graced the whiskered cheeks as a hand reflexively went to scratch the back of his head. "Heh, yeah, kinda."

While waiting for the tea to steep, Naruto took the opportunity to wash his face with some cold water and to brush his teeth. He wasn't even going to try brushing out his hair until the mud dried fully and would flake out. He folded up their blankets and was about to put them away when Sasuke called him to tea. After blowing on it a few times, he guzzled his down, emitting little yips as he burned his tongue. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and drank his at a more sedate pace.

Naruto pulled out both of their packs and started rifling through them, looking for some scrap of anything to eat. Finding nothing, he resigned himself to a day of foraging on the run. His raven-haired friend came up, grabbed his pack and liberated his toothbrush from the blonde's pilfering. Naruto blinked at him a few times as he grabbed the canteen and proceeded to start brushing his teeth. There was a flurry of activity as the blankets were folded and all remnants of the camp was packed away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment with his toothbrush stuck in his mouth. He only wished that the dobe was always so thorough and helpful in tearing down camp. He spit and rinsed his mouth out as the blonde was heading toward the cave entrance, dropping Sasuke's pack next to him on the way.

_'At least the idiot could wait a minute,'_ he thought to himself. He glanced down to put his toothbrush away when he saw a streak of pink on it. Confused he held it up to the stream of light coming in from the morning sun. He rubbed his thumbnail over the spot and frowned as the blue flaked off to reveal more of the pink beneath. His head whipped around to see the retreating back of his friend ducking through the entrance rather quickly.

"Naruto!!" He knew somehow, someway that the usuratonkachi was responsible for this.

* * *

Naruto looked over the large town spread out before him with heart-felt appreciation. They had spent several days traveling to this trade town, having to circle around to the south so that they weren't seen coming from the direction of Rice Field Country. There were regular patrols between the borders of the two countries and anyone was subject to being stopped and questioned if coming from the direction of Fire's enemies. The patrols had also seemed to work in their favor in that they had lost the presence of their pursuers.

"Let's get a room with its own bath," Naruto suggested.

"The less we're seen the better," Sasuke agreed.

"That, too. I just want a shower and then a hot soak in the bath without interruptions."

"And maybe one with a guest accessible laundry room," his friend suggested, looking at the mud splattered clothing.

"I'm not doing your laundry, teme, so don't even say it," the blonde warned.

"It will give you something to do while I am out getting supplies. I stand out less than you," he rationalized.

"Pfft. A pretty boy like you? You would stand out anywhere."

Was that an insult or compliment? Sasuke decided to go for neutral. "Whatever, dobe." He adjusted his pack and started toward the town. "Besides, I know you too well. We would end up with a pack full of ramen and little else."

"What's wrong with that? It never spoils!"

"Because you are back sliding, dobe. You haven't meditated in gods know how long, we haven't been able to eat well or very often. The only thing you have going for you right now is that you've been able to take your vitamins."

"Awww, Sasuke! I didn't know you cared!" He bumped lightly into his friend, wearing a large grin.

"Hn. I don't. I just want you healthy so you will be useful to me," he retorted shortly, while pushing the blonde away.

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out in a pout for all of three or four seconds before he smiled happily. "Whatever, teme." They walked on for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Hey about those vitamins that you make me take, they are really nasty tasting and are as big as marbles practically. Can we get some chewable ones in town?"

Sasuke snorted sardonically. "Shall we get them fruit flavored, too?"

"Could you?!" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke merely closed his eyes and shook his head in disparagement.

Just before they entered town, Naruto pulled up his hood to cover his hair and pulled his arms into the poncho. Sasuke heard a little mutter that was followed by a few puffs of smoke escaping from the openings. When he saw that the young man's stature had changed to a slimmer, smaller form he understood. It was better that a man and woman was seen entering the town rather than two men. He frowned when he could barely detect the chakra use that maintained the disguise.

Naruto noticed his look. "I improved it to be useful for undercover missions. As long as someone isn't really looking for it, the chakra use is overlooked since it is about the level of your average civilian's," a soft feminine voice said from under the cover of the hood. The tone turned a little smug. "That and I tweaked it a little so I can change the features to what I want."

The hood turned slightly and noticed the look on the pale face. "Don't give me shit, teme! You don't know what it's like having to play cocktease just to get training out of your sensei!"

Sasuke didn't reply but he could feel his face heat up in a deep blush.

"Oh shit, don't tell me you, too?" Naruto frowned beneath the cloth mantle. "You said he never touched you, right?"

"That's what I said," he growled, not wanting to have this discussion.

"You didn't lie to me, did you?" the feminine tone seemed to make the hurt intonation even more forlorn.

"No, I didn't lie to you." Sasuke drew a breath and let it out in a sigh. "He just liked to... watch me."

"Watch you do what?" he persisted.

"Hn. Everything. Like you said, I got better training whenever I was... teasing."

"Ero-sennin would make me use my sexy jutsu just so he could drool over me when he needed "inspiration." Bastard refused to train me unless I would do it." He paused a moment in contemplation. "I think it is official then," Naruto announced. "Sannin are obviously perverts. All of them."

Sasuke gave a snort of laughter.

"You remember Tsunade? The woman that healed you in the hospital, the new Hokage?"

"Vaguely. I have heard Oro- ... my previous sensei talk about her occassionally."

"Yeah, well she is training Sakura now. And she's a Sannin, too." Naruto paused for effect. "Makes you wonder what poor Sakura is having to do for _her_ training."

They both shuddered at the mental pictures evoked by that statement.

* * *

They stood at the reception desk of a hotel that had met with Sasuke's approval, waiting for the matronly woman to assign them a room. "You do realize that you will have to get separate rooms. We do not allow couples unless they are wed. We run a respectable business here," the woman told them sternly.

Sasuke was about to turn and step out when Naruto pushed back the hood of the cloak. He froze when he saw what could have been his twin sister. "You shouldn't worry about me and aniki, obasan. I can assure you we have shared rooms since we were little! No one would dare bother me with aniki here to take care of me!" the throaty feminine voice assured the older woman sweetly.

The woman hesitated, but couldn't help but smile at the endearing, pretty little thing.

"Aniki picked me up from school to go home to see our parents! We have been traveling quite a bit and have found that things are so much more expensive than what we thought! Why traveling has taken up most of my savings from my job as an assistant at the hospital." Naruto gave a very sad face and added tragically, "I don't think I will even be able to bring my dearest mother a gift home to show her how much I have missed her!"

"Oh, you poor thing!" the older woman commiserated. "It is so hard nowadays being separated from family. Well, I am not going to make you spend what little money you have left on an extra room!" She turned and grabbed a key from the wall and turned the ledger toward Sasuke. "This room should be big enough and give you some privacy for your bath."

Naruto gave a grateful smile, looking ready to deliver a hug to the older woman at any moment.

Sasuke and his "sister" walked through the door and entered the hallway leading to the various rooms. Their steps echoed slightly on the polished hardwood floors. "Good performance," he murmured in a low tone.

"Why, thank you," his twin answered with barely twitching those coral pink lips. "I expect to be at least nominated for an award."

Sasuke smirked as he unlocked the door and ushered the other into the room. "You could give Koyuki-hime a run for her money," he said, referring to the ex-actress turned princess of Snow Country.

Naruto gave an unlady-like snort as the door closed. He dropped the jutsu and rubbed a hand over his chest. "Much better."

"Just make sure you don't leave the room as a male. Now go get cleaned up so I can take my turn."

Naruto shed his coat, shirt and shoes before heading into the bathroom. The sound of a shower soon filled the room as Sasuke pulled their dirty clothes out of their packs. He realized with some dismay that they didn't have _any_ clean clothes left. He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to run to grab some clothes," he said through the closed door.

"What?"

"I said I am going to go get some clothes," he repeated.

"Can't hear you over the water. Come in already!"

Sasuke sighed and opened the door. His words died in his throat as he saw the body behind the clear glass shower door.

"Hey, bastard, wanna help me get my back? I think I got mud caked on me and I can't reach it."

_'Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea,'_ chanted his brain, but as the blood left and flowed southward, he seemed unable to hear it anymore. His hands moved on their own, disrobing him and dropping the dirty articles of clothing on the floor heedlessly. Before he even realized it, he was opening the shower stall and stepping inside to join a very naked, very wet and very hot blonde.

Naruto half turned and handed him a washcloth with a carefree smile. Sasuke glanced at the only adornment that still graced the tan body in the form of a crystal necklace. He had noticed that the blonde never took it off, but had never gotten around to asking him about it. Looking up, his friend's eyes told him not to ask now either. He took the cloth and nudged the broad shoulders. "Turn around, dobe," he said a little hoarsely.

Naruto turned and placed his hands against the beige tile walls, letting the water cascade down his back. Sasuke soaped up the washcloth and hesitated before placing a hand lightly against the other male's hip. He carefully started to rub the washcloth over the tanned skin, watching as the suds trailed down the broad expanse to slip down firm buttocks and thighs. Sasuke quickly came to the opinion that this was greater torture than anything that Ibiki and Orochimaru could jointly conjure.

Naruto gave a soft moan of appreciation that proved to be Sasuke's undoing. He absentmindedly placed the cloth on a bar set into the wall as his head lowered down to that tantalizing wet skin. His lips brushed over the small of the back, then followed the water upstream along the spine. A groan rewarded his efforts as he continued up and across muscled shoulder blades. He moved closer until his hardness pressed boldly against rounded globes of flesh, finding a cradle between them.

Naruto gasped and pressed back against the cock nestled against his ass. He straightened up, allowing those lips that were trying to devour him access to his neck. They found a meaty spot on the outside of his shoulder and bit down hard. He hissed and jerked slightly.

"Not so hard at first, start gently then work your way up," he tried to say as softly as he could so as not to offend the pride of the one behind him. When the mouth hesitated, he carefully reached back to entangle his fingers into the black locks. He guided the head to the juncture of where his neck met his shoulder.

"Right there. Start lightly then add pressure until you get the reaction you want. Until you learn what your partner likes."

The mouth lowered over the tanned flesh and gently sunk teeth into it. The jaws tightened until a moan was heard, then started to loosen. "More," Naruto urged a little breathlessly. The teeth bore down once more until the moan turned into a gasp, hips lifted to push back forcefully and the head fell back in pleasure. "Yes," he shuddered, "like that." The teeth reluctantly let go and a light kiss was dropped in their place.

Sasuke allowed his hands to explore Naruto's chest blindly as he nuzzled and kissed his friend's neck. He couldn't help but rock his hips against the silky firmness of the other's buttocks. He wanted to be inside of him so badly that he throbbed with each heartbeat. His own leaking fluid soon had the little valley at the top of the blonde's rear slickened and he slid against him easily.

He felt a hand gently take his and firmly trail the both of them down over a tautly muscled abdomen. The hand guiding his paused as he felt a jolt of pleasure almost leap to his skin as if from an electrical current.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand rubbed and kneaded the soft, marked skin of his stomach. While the sensation was arousing, he wanted his friend's hand elsewhere. Exerting a little pressure, he urged their hands down to the juncture between the blonde's thighs. With their fingers still entwined, their hands skimmed over the hardened length that pulsed at the sudden attention.

Sasuke's hand was guided lower to cup and stroke once or twice over a tight sac, then back up to curl around a thick shaft. Sasuke had never experienced anything as erotic as having Naruto guiding his hand over the younger man's own erection, showing him what brought him pleasure.

Naruto's head tilted to the side and the hand that was still in Sasuke's hair guided his mouth back to the sensitive skin. As his teeth sunk into flesh, Naruto tightened his grip and started moving their hands faster. Sasuke couldn't get over the feel of how hard and hot the other man's shaft was. Touching him like this was completely different than touching himself. It was so much more exciting, so much more arousing. It seemed to bring out his baser instincts toward dominance and possession.

Naruto's breath was coming faster now and his muscles were slowly starting to tighten. Sasuke started nipping and biting along his shoulder and neck, being careful not to bear down too hard but was being rougher than he was previously. If the hair pulling and moans were any indication, the blonde didn't mind in the least. The broad chest was starting to act like bellows, forcing the air out of his lungs fast and hard before trying to drag a ragged breath back in. Sasuke's hips were grinding hard against the blonde's ass now, trying to force his body along the same path, the same timing as Naruto's.

Sasuke felt Naruto tense within his embrace. "Sa..Sas..k..." his lover tried and failed to utter his name. The hand in his hair suddenly jerked his face hard into the juncture of neck and shoulder and Sasuke knew what he wanted. Panting harshly, Sasuke waited until every muscle went rigid then allowed his teeth to pierce skin.

Naruto cried out gutturally as his orgasm ripped through his body, wrenching every muscle, draining every reserve and emptying it out in thick jets onto the slick tiles below. He felt a hot wash go across his back as teeth clenched harder, fingers dug into his ribs and a hand tightened almost painfully around his cock. Sasuke's voice moaned around his mouthful of flesh as he kept Naruto's body in a death grip. The teeth slowly let loose and the muscles relaxed and they leaned on each other, trying to hold themselves up on shaky legs.

"Well," Naruto finally said with a sigh as he straightened up. "If we're doing this for stress relief, I would say it's working. I wouldn't give a shit right now if every damn Sound-nin on the continent knocked on our door." He gave a stretch under the still warm water. "Does this count as meditation? That would be nice." He turned around to look at his glaze-eyed companion. "You know, I am beginning to suspect you aren't worth a fuck after sex. Pardon the expression."

Sasuke gave a sound that Naruto guessed was supposed to be a "hn" but it only came out as a "h." Chuckling, he picked up the washcloth and began to bathe the tired but beautiful pale body in front of him.

* * *

The two young men soaked quietly in the hot water. There was enough room for them both in the large tub as long as they didn't mind their legs entangled together. At that point they were both drowsy enough that they didn't care.

Sasuke cracked an eye open as he felt the pleasurable pressure of a foot against his groin. He looked over at his companion to see languidly closed eyes that would have denoted innocence had it not been for the mischievous grin stretching those wonderfully full lips. "Knock it off, dobe. Play time is over."

Those cute lips turned down into a pout. "You're no fun." The foot stroked gently along his twitching length, trying to tempt him.

He reached down and grabbed the foot, stopping its motions from stirring him up further. "We aren't here to have fun. We're here to resupply so we can go find our training spot." He scowled slightly and decided to emphasize a point to the other before things got further out of hand. "You're not here to be my boyfriend, nor my playmate, nor my fuck buddy nor anything else you might have delusions of in your mind. You're here to help me train so that I can hunt _him _down and obtain vengeance for my clan. I don't need you for anything else."

Naruto felt a shaft of pain go through his chest not too unlike the one he had felt at The Valley of the End. Instead of surrendering himself to it, however, he let anger try to burn it away. He abruptly stood letting the water sluice off his body as he reached for a towel. "Hmm, we must be in "stoic avenger" mode I see. Mr.-I-don't-need-anyone-but-myself-because-I-am-so-fucking-pathetic-that-contact-wth-another-human-being-makes-me-weak." He stepped out of the tub and began drying himself vigorously. "Well, here is something for you to chew on, Sasuke. Have you ever stopped to wonder why that the two that you idolized so much because of their power, hatred and self-sufficiency, the two that encouraged you to sever all of your ties and isolate yourself, both had partners that they relied on heavily and trusted with their lives?"

Ignoring the intense but unreadable look he received, Naruto stormed out of the bathroom, scooping up the dirty laundry on the way through the door.

* * *

Naruto sat on the small bench in front of the short row of washers, watching the machine vibrate as it spun out the water. Had he been in his normal male form, he would probably be sitting _on_ the washer, letting it shake him up while he tried to sing. Unfortunately, he had to sit lady-like to protect his disguise. Naturally he emulated Hinata in his attempt since none of the other kunoichi he knew had a gentler aspect to their femininity. At least not when they were around him. He had to teach Sasuke his jutsu so that the bastard could be the girl next time. Kami-sama knew he was prissy enough to be one.

Just once he wished the bastard didn't have to make things so damn difficult and complicated. He would love to be able to walk up to him and touch the raven-haired boy without fear of seeing his dark graphite-colored eyes shut him out and draw away from him. He was afraid of taking the chance of losing him. It would be the one blow from which he could never just stand back up.

The washer buzzed and he stood up with a sigh. Grabbing the clothes, he tossed them in a dryer almost wishing he had washed his orange pants with Sasuke's white shirts just to spite him.

_'Maybe I was too pushy, too touchy.'_ He thought as he sat back down and watched the clothes tumble in circles.

About an hour later, Naruto still hadn't resolved how to handle his friend's hot/cold attitude. The only thing he knew to do was to keep his distance until he was wanted and immediately withdraw again. He grimaced at the thought. What he really needed to do was just be there for his friend, support him and try to help him put the pieces of his soul back together. That and kick his ass a few times a day until he dislodged the stick that was currently imbedded in it.

He finished folding the clothes and took everything back to their room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, immediately spotting the sleeping form under the blankets on one bed. Closing and securing the door, he gently laid the clean clothes down on the dresser. His eyes shifted longingly over to the occupied bed as he released his jutsu. He was bone tired what with their travels, the great sex and the hot bath. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it as he shucked the hotel robe and slid into the empty bed.

* * *

Red. Everything around him was tinged in the color from the crimson aura that surrounded him to the blood that bathed him. The ground under his feet was red clay as were the tall statues flanking the huge thundering fall that flowed with ensanguined water. Red were the eyes that watched him.

The twitching of a hand-shaped wing was the only warning before the creature in front of him attacked. The two clashed together not with Chidori and Rasengan this time, but with fangs and claws. Talons shredded skin and canines bit into flesh. They were forcibly parted as a well-placed kick to his stomach threw him several meters. Again they charged and grappled. Naruto was able to land a hard uppercut and would have followed through with a kick to the stomach had not the other flapped his wings hard and lifted into the air.

"Why?" Naruto demanded to know. "Why did you betray the village? Why did you betray our friendship?"

The fury on the dark-skinned face was plainly evident. "No, Naruto! It wasn't me this time, it was _**you! You**_ betrayed the village! _**You**_ let the demon loose! _**You**_ killed the Hokage, our teachers, our friends. _**You**_ destroyed the village and killed everyone! _**You**_," his voice hitched and anguish joined the rage in his wildly spinning eyes. "_**You killed my wife and unborn child. **_The future of my clan." His voice dropped into a harsh whisper. "You took everything from me." Lightning gathered in his left hand, the chirping birds almost drowning out his next words. "I will not leave you alive this time. This time you will die here."

Naruto watched as the wings thrust powerfully, propelling Sasuke towards him. He stood there and made no move to defend himself. "I killed them all," he whispered, tears welling up and sizzling against the heat of his aura. He shook his head in denial. "No. Oh please, no."

His vision was quickly eclipsed by the brilliant ball of lightning coming at his chest.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Sasuke watched as the whimpering boy sat bolt upright at the sound of his name. A tanned, calloused hand immediately went to his chest protectively. Their eyes met and Naruto jerked himself away from him, gaze filling with both fear and sorrow. Sasuke felt his stomach twist in pain from that look, but believed it was no better than he should expect. He knew better than to believe he could hurt his friend that badly and have it be forgiven and forgotten.

"It was a dream," Naruto breathed heavily but with apparent relief. "The Valley of the End. It was a dream." His pale eyebrows rose slightly in capitulation. "Okay, maybe a nightmare."

"Yes, a nightmare," Sasuke agreed quietly, turning away from the bed.

"You saw it?" he asked anxiously, still befuddled with sleep.

Sasuke slowly turned back to him, a little confused. "Dobe...Naruto, I was there..."

"Some trip, huh?" the blonde mumbled, looking down at the blankets. "The bloody waterfall...the red stained rocks..." He shuddered in memory.

Sasuke was even more confused. "Naruto, what are you talking about? If anything, it was all grey, not red."

Naruto shook his head. "Not the first time, this time. In the dream." His hand went over to his right shoulder and started to absently rub his unmarked skin.

Sasuke repressed a wild urge to yank the other's hand away from the spot. It was too painful of a reminder both of what he had done and that Naruto didn't fully trust him, yet. If he ever would again. "What did you dream?" he asked, trying to take his eyes off of the repetitively stroking fingers.

"We were there again, fighting. I had killed everyone and destroyed the village. You were taking revenge for them and for your wife and child." Naruto's voice had dropped to a wretched whisper.

"Hn. Well that goes to prove that it was just a nightmare. I don't have a wife, nor do I plan on getting one anytime in the near future." The idea of having a wife reminded him of Nara's favorite saying. _'Troublesome, indeed.'_

"Sasuke! This isn't a joke! It could really happen!" After his outburst, he looked away from his friend's dark eyes once more. "Look what happened at the lair."

Sasuke sighed. This is what he hadn't missed when living with a bunch of psychopathic killers. Guilt and remorse. "Naruto..." He stopped to try to find the words to say what he really meant to say. "It wasn't totally your responsibility at the lair. It was the Kyuubi..."

"I was aware, Sasuke. At some level, I was aware. I was pissed because I had been locked in my mind for months, I was pissed because the damn demon betrayed me and I was pissed because they had kept you away from me for so long. I didn't try to fight the urges as strongly as I would have and I let it have its way." At this point he was looking Sasuke directly in the eyes, daring him to argue the point. "It was _my_ responsibility."

Sasuke slowly let a smirk curl his lips. "And you know what, dobe? Everything that you just said should tell you why you would never let that happen at the village. Do you know that there wasn't one servant among the dead at the lair? There were no innocents, only other shinobi. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt innocents there and you won't hurt innocents later. Don't feel sorry for men who willingly allied themselves with the snake."

"You mean people like you?" Naruto ignored the immediate scowl. "People who didn't do it because they were evil, but because they were just stupid?"

Sasuke found himself sighing again. "We are shinobi, Naruto. Even when we make dumb moves, we are still shinobi and we are responsible for our own actions even when they lead to our deaths. So no, you shouldn't feel sorry for us."

Naruto slowly smiled a ghost of a mischievous smile. "At least you have finally admitted it was a dumb move."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up and come eat, dobe."

Trying to push his nightmare aside for the moment, Naruto hopped out of the bed with forced enthusiasm. "Fooooood!" He sniffed the air happily.

Sasuke slowly let his eyes trail down all of that wonderfully exposed tan skin. "You might want to at least put on some pants or something."

Naruto gave him a genuine leering smile. "But why, Sasuke?"

Lifting his chin when he felt the tell-tale heat starting in his cheeks, Sasuke dared to look pointedly down at Naruto's waist. "Because I don't think you will want to spill hot ramen broth on your pride and joy."

"Ramen!!" The blonde practically bounced (along with certain interesting parts of his anatomy) over to the table where Sasuke had set down the bags of take out.

"Clothes or no ramen," Sasuke growled. He wouldn't be able to eat with that kind of distraction at the table. Naruto gave him a cute pout before going to the pile of folded clothes on the dresser. He snagged a pair of boxers and started slipping into them. "Hey! Those are mi...never mind." The blonde was already sitting at the low table, pawing through the sacks. He made a mental note to buy some more boxers tomorrow while he was getting supplies. Eying how snug his fit across Naruto's ass, he made a mental addendum to that note to keep buying them in his own size.

Realizing that if he didn't get over to the table soon that he wouldn't be eating anyway, Sasuke quickly sat down and went about rescuing something edible from the Gullet of Doom across the table.

Naruto paused in shoveling food onto the sturdy paper plate to allow his friend to serve himself. Sasuke had gotten the usual range of veggies and healthy food that he was always nagging at Naruto to eat as well as two bowls of miso pork ramen. "Thanks for the ramen, teme."

"Hn, whatever, dobe. Just make sure your stomach doesn't get upset like last time you ate that shit. Otherwise you will be sleeping in the other bed."

Naruto paused and looked up at his friend in surprise. Sasuke, for his part, totally ignored any awkwardness and finished dipping out his portion of the meal. The blonde felt a grin stretch across his face as he recognized the apology for what it was. This was Sasuke's way for making amends for being a dick earlier. So naturally, he had to show his appreciation and acceptance of the apology. "Whatever, teme. You know you would freeze your cold ass off if I wasn't there to keep it warm."

And with that, everything was normal between them again.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"_No!_"

"Yes."

"Dammit, teme! I will _not_ stay locked up in the room all day! I had to put up with that shit while you had the run of any hideout we happened to be in. I'm going outside whether you like it or not. Your only choice is whether I go with you or on my own!" He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the raven-haired nin his best glare.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the pathetic attempt to look intimidating. He then sighed, knowing that he was defeated. Naruto had his "I'm being stubborn and nothing you can say will change my mind" attitude going on which meant that even if Sasuke left him behind, he would leave at the first opportunity. Sasuke really didn't want to picture what would happen if Naruto was out loose on his own. It wasn't as if his friend was a walking disaster...well, most of the time. It wasn't as if he couldn't take care of himself... most of the time. It was just that he had this odd tendency to cause trouble and mayhem wherever he went... most of the time.

"Fine, but you don't leave my side," he finally relented.

"Why, Sasuke, I didn't know you-"

"I don't, so shut up."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Woman."

"WHAT?"

"If you are going with me, you have to change into a woman." He gave a sinister smirk. "My sister if I remember correctly. My _younger_ sister. Younger sisters always do what their big brothers say."

Naruto gave a snort of amusement. "You don't know too many girls, do you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that if you don't do what I say I am going to lock you in this room. Now change and let's go."

* * *

Sai carefully scanned the crowd of the marketplace, keeping his eyes open for anything that stood out. His team was currently in a large town near the border of Sound, trying to pick up some gossip while supposedly shopping for food. They hadn't been on the mission too long, but they had yet to find anything useful. They were going to head out in the morning for Lightning Country, ostensibly looking for Uchiha Sasuke since everyone knew by now that he had defected from Konoha. While the Raikage reported that the missing-nin had escaped custody, he didn't give any details as to how.

His eyes flicked to his companions, watching them interact together seemingly without effort. He had to envy them that. He was still trying to find the best ways to approach people socially and so far he hadn't succeeded very well. For instance, the bugman Shino had seemed calm at the time when Sai had asked him if he kept himself covered because he was ugly. Sai didn't mean to offend him really, he was just curious. After the expressionless stare that lasted a full minute, Sai thought that he had gotten over it. However, in the days that followed he found that insects seemed to be active during winter in this part of Fire Country. And that those insect bit. A lot.

His second mistake had been the honest bit of advice that he had tried to give the perpetually blushing Hyuuga. He didn't see anything wrong with telling her that if she showed off a bit more cleavage and ditched the coat that she would probably get laid faster and thus lose some of her awkward shyness. He hadn't honestly thought the girl would pass out. He also had a suspicion that his chewed up sandals were somehow directly related to the incident.

Lastly, knowing how men joked around with one another competitively, especially when it involved their masculinity, Sai jokingly told Kiba that since he was as loud and boastful as Naruto had been then he must have been overcompensating as well for his small penis. That, of course had been bad enough. He seemed to take it a lot harder than Naruto did. Sai suspected he must be in denial. Sai supposed in hindsight that he really shouldn't have then suggested that Kiba should be jealous of his own nin-dog which was undoubtedly hung better than his master. Afterwards, he was sure never to set his pack down anywhere near the dog since the beast suddenly decided it was part of his territory and marked it every chance he got.

His eyes suddenly swept back over the crowd to a man standing by a fresh fruit vendor. The hood of his black coat was pulled up partially concealing his features and he wore anonymous dark pants. The way he moved however wasn't typical for a standard civilian. This person had been trained how to fight and moved with that knowledge, smooth and gracefully.

His gaze was pulled to the man's companion as said person scratched the back of their head, pushing their own hood off in the process. The hair was the wrong color, the body was the wrong gender, but the moves were the same. Sai had spent quite some time studying Naruto while he had been assigned to Team 7 with the blonde shinobi. There had been something about him that was so different from the other ninja that Sai had been exposed to during his short lifetime. He knew the younger man's body language, knew how his hands moved while he talked, how he bounced when he was either excited or wheedling. But there was something extra added to the mix now. Something that screamed protective in a possessive sort of way. It was evident in how he never strayed far from the other man's side, how he watched when the other wasn't looking and how he scanned the crowd almost unobtrusively, looking for threats.

Which of course is how their eyes met across the square.

It was the last piece of information that Sai needed to be sure who he was looking at. No one else could have those expressive eyes, even if they were the wrong color. Sai gave a small smile of greeting.

A finely arched black eyebrow quirked slightly, then the figure nodded in return.

Sai gave a stretch of his neck, dipping down in the direction he wanted to meet him.

The pale face scowled slightly, wondering if it was a set up.

Sai deliberately lifted a mocking eyebrow and slid his gaze to his companions as if to say "I could always tell them you're here" and back.

He saw the other's lips twist slightly and could almost imagine the 'humpf' of breath leaving the body. The eyes rolled in resigned agreement. The figure turned to the other dark-haired, pale-faced person and murmured something. Sai caught the word "restroom" mouthed. The other nodded and his quarry walked calmly toward the direction he had indicated.

Sai glanced at his companions, two of which were still arguing the benefits versus the disadvantages of the longevity of raw meat as trail rations. Shino, quiet as always, merely watched the two. "Gotta take a leak," he informed them and anyone else who happened to be listening. He slipped away without waiting for a reply and made his way to whom he was sure was Naruto.

Giving a last look around, Sai stepped into the mouth of the alley and shot a grin at the girl waiting for him. "Damn, I knew you didn't have a penis worth talking about but I didn't think you would go all the way to being a girl."

The girl gave a low growl. "Shut the fuck up, Sai, and tell me what you want."

Sai gave a laugh. "You do realize that you're contradicting yourself?"

"Whatever, man. Are you here to drag me back or something?"

Sai stepped closer to the girl, making the conversation appear more intimate than it was. Naruto glanced up at him in surprise then seemed to realize what he was doing and relaxed again. "That was one of my orders. Luckily however, that was the one with conditions attached to it that I can manipulate. So, let's say you trade some information for your continued freedom?"

Naruto eyed him warily for a moment. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Who's on top or do you fuck him while you're a girl?" he asked curiously.

"Sai!" He cuffed the ninja upside the head with a small hand.

Sai grinned, pulling a reluctant smile from his detainee. "Okay, seriously, tell me where you've been for the last few months and the location of any other of the bases."

Naruto hesitated a moment and then shrugged, realizing that telling the other ninja wasn't going to hurt him or Sasuke somehow. He began by telling him of the location of a lair that Sai knew had been the location of a massacre, then the location of a base in Lightning Country that had been apparently conducting human experiments, and then of a small base in Grass Country that Sasuke had said was a central point in Sound's spy network.

Sai nodded through the quick explanations, knowing that they couldn't spend too much time away from their companions. He glanced up to see the Uchiha watching him from across the square warily, waiting for him to make an aggressive move towards Naruto. Sai flashed him a cheerful smile, watching with some amusement as the other narrow his eyes in irritation. "I take it you are with him voluntarily?" He knew the answer, but had to ask so that he could report it with a clear conscience.

"Yeah, I promised I would help him with his brother," Naruto said quietly.

Sai leaned in and nuzzled the dark locks around the feminine ears. He could see Uchiha stiffen from here before starting to stride their direction. "Last question. Where's the snake?" He felt the body tense beneath his where he had pressed them to the wall during their conversation. "Quickly, Naruto, before your boyfriend finishes pulling out his sword."

Naruto whipped his head to the other side and saw Sasuke not far from them, his hand behind his back and beneath his coat. His red eyes were fixated on Sai like a predator's and his aura started to slip his tight control. "He's still in here with me or rather in with the fox, behind the seal," he said hurriedly.

Sai nodded. "I'll find you later." With that he leapt to the rooftop and vanished in a black blur.

With the disappearance of his intended prey, Sasuke turned his burning red gaze to Naruto. "We're leaving. Now."

TBC


End file.
